A New Life A New Me
by heir-of-slytherin96
Summary: Emilly lives in London with her parents and goes out with her friends. This is her life. Or it was untill she encountered a strange man and discovered the truth about her past. She was adopted. Now she must go to Hogwarts for her safety. Determined to get away from her old life she takes her real father's last name. But what trouble will this cause? First fanfic hope you like : xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

"I'm done! No. More. Shopping. Do you hear me?" I rounded on my two best friends. They both gave me innocent faces, and then it was clear that they were unable the hold back their laughter. They both errupted into hysterics gaining looks from several passers by.

"STOP IT! ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" I whined but even I could see the funny side. I am a tall, Blonde girl that is catwalk worthy, but I am nothing like those girls that spend ages deciding what to wear, how to do their hair and how much make up to put on. No that just isn't me. I am comfy in jeans and a t-shirt with a nice pair of trainers. A bit of mascara and eyeliner to exsentuate my eyes and some chap stick that is me- minimalistic. However, my hair is long blonde and falls in ringglets that look like they must have taken forever to do, it is quite the contrary. And shopping is deffinately not my forte! But my friends insited we go every weekend during the summer holidays just to get me out of the house. Why we couldn't go to the cinema I will never know.

"Oh Emilly James, grow up you sound like a four year old that has just been out to Tesco with her parents. Honestly!" Taylor, one of my two best friends, said very seriosly before exploding into hysterics once more.

"I am not..." I mumbled. I hated it when I didn't get the last word in. Taylor McAllen was a good five inches smaller than me and was the smaller of my two friends, however she was the one that took controll of any situation and was always able to make me shut-up. She was 5"2 with firey red hair and freckles dotted all over her nose. If her appearence wasn't enough to say she was Irish, her strong accent would have been.

"I can't beleive school starts again next week. I bet Mr Farloe will give us dention for not doing the summer home work. I mean come on who give summer homework? Stupid Chemistry teachers! Its our last bloodly summer before we start our A-Levels why did they chose this summer to give us homework why not next summer! ahhhh, i am so angry!" This was Charlotte. She began talking as soon as we started moving againg across the Thames bridge. And believe me she could talk for England that one could.

"Speak for your self. I did the homework. I dont fancy having detention on the first day back. Not really my cup of tea." Taylor said while interrupting Charlotte's big rant, the one thing you should never do if you know whats good for you.

Charlotte's face turned red, which is not a good color against her back hair and usually pale skin. "What the hell do you mean _you_ have done the homework! I though none of us were going to do it to see what he says? You haven't done it have you." She direceted her last question at me.

"Erm, no." I hadn't done it because I honestly couldn't be bothered and I found it strange she had to ask. I never did me homework. That was just me.

"EXACTLY AT LEAST I HAVE ONE FRIEND THAT STANDS BY ME!..." she was saying something else but I couldn't hear her as the wind had just picked up and the coulds had just rolled is and started clapping with thunder.

_Something is coming._ A voice in my head said. "You two shut up!" They immedietly realised what was going on around them. "We need to get off the bridge" I shouted just as three clouds of black smoke seemed to be making their way towards the bridge. "HURRY!" Charlotte and Taylor were ahead of me and now other people were starting to realise that they needed to get of the bridge.

It was manic. It didnt seem that anyone could see the black clouds or was it smoke that was surrounding the bridge. Then the bridge began moving and the panic intensified. Screaming shoving. I lost Charlotte and Taylor a long time ago. They are probably off the bridge by now wondering where i am. It feels like I am going back wards not forwards. I keep getting pushed backwards by the stupid people that don't realise that it's quicker to go the other way. _Bloody idiots! _Two steps forward and one step back would get me off this bridge quicker! _Oh my God I am going to die! _That voice in my head exclaimed.

Suddenly I was engulfed by on of those black clouds and lifted into the air. I could see the ground below me. _I am deffinately going to die. _And I watched as the Bridge fell into the water. To think I was on that just seconds prior. Am I dead or was this a miracle?

All of a suddlen I was on the ground, facing a man I had never seen before, but I knew to be my savior. But you may find this strange but I wasn't happy I was annoyed that I couldn't save my self. So my words to the man may have sounded rather rude.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**I hope you liked it. This is my first fan fiction and I'm not really understanding the account and stuff so bear with. I have like the first 10 chapters to this story but here is the first one. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and any ideas for improvements (no flames please) Review if you please. Next chapter will be up soon. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I am so so so sorry about all of the mistakes in that I read it when it was posted and I saw it was really bad so I will thouroughly check this chapter and post it. It will be better. I promise! xx**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Were my words to the stranger that had just saved me.

"My name is Dolohov. I know your father." He said simply. _This Dolohov is impossible how could he have just FLOWN me to safety? He knows my dad? What the hell is he wearing? Is that a cloak? Who does he think he is the Prince of Darkeness of something? Aha a vampire! Oh shut up!_

With this mental battle going on in my head I reached for the first question I could think of. "I'm sorry but I don't think my dad has ever mentioned you. Are you a bussiness assossiet?" I asked, trying to be polite, but the way Dolohov was staring at me made that rather hard. He was cheaking out my body, while looking at me as though I am nothing more than a peice of meat. I do NOT stand by and let that happen! I could begin to feel my blood boil and I knew I might regret doing this. My parents contantly told me not to do it, but sometimes I got so mad I can't help my self. I knew Dolohov was begining to feel it when his face contorted and his hand went up to cover his heart. He began gasping and his eyes pleading. But I would let it go on for a few more seconds to make sure he learnt his lesson.

Then it stopped and he doubbled over gasping, tring to get as much air in as he could. I stood and waited for him to regain his compsture, all the while inspecting my nails asthough he was boring me. In truth, he wasn't. I could feel the power raidiating off him and it scared me. I knew I could kill him. The question is should I have?

What he said next shocked me beyoned belief "You really are your father's daughter aren't you?" I looked up at him confusion on my face. My father is not a violent man. He puts violent men behind bars he is a Judge. When it seemed apparent he wasn't going to elabourate I just stared at him confused, and then he seemed to understand. He laughed at my confusion, which made me angry once more.

"Would you like to experience that again, Dolohov?" I said while taking a step forward and his eyes went wide. He shook his head rapidly knowing what I was talking about. I knew he could clearly see the fire and anger in my eyes. "No? Good. Then tell me what the bloody hell is so funny!"

"I think you should ask the people who are looking after you. The people who you call your parents, who your real parents are. Ask them what they are hiding from you. Tell them about our little encounter and I'm sure they will tell you what you want to know and maybe a little bit more." He said the last part with a wink and with that he disappeared in the black smoke once again.

###

I walked a little way along the street and then realised that I was very close to my house. I decided that I had better phone Charlotte and Taylor and tell them that I am alive and not dead at the bottom of the Thames.

I took out my phone and as if on cue Taylor rung. It's scary how she does that sometimes.

**"Erm, hello?"** I answered hesitatingly, knowing I was in for an earful.

**"Oh my Gosh! Emily! You're alive! Why the hell didn't you ring us we have been so worried. We are at Charlotte's worried sick. You're ok aren't you? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OK?"** Ok she didn't sound _too_ angry, which was good. So I felt it was safe to respond, with light humour. But I still didn't want to deal with too much of their questioning so I knew it would be best to cut the convosation soon.

**While chuckling lightly at their concern I answered. "Yes, I'm ok. I got pushed to the other side of the bridge so I couldn't meet up with you guys. I'm nearly home now though but I'm tired so don't bother coming over. But I'll see you soon, yeah? Ok, bye."**

I cut off all of Taylor's protests and hung up the phone as I had arrived at my front door. I had never been this nervous to go into my house. Not even when I had been suspended because I beat up a girl for being a bitch towards me and my friends. Ok it was quite serious and she ended up in the hospital, but still she shouldn't be so horrible. She is lucky I didn't use my powers, because if I did she would probably be dead. WOW! Where did that come from? I am _not_ a murderer! I think I just got a bit carried away there. _Scary!_

I sighed and opened the door to our semi-detated, 3 bed room house. "Mum, Dad! I'm home" I shouted in to the house as I took off my bag and put it on the banister. As I did this my Tawny Cat Snake, Saska, slithered out of my bag. "Have you been in there the whole time?"

"Yessss" She replied.~~ Oh by the way I can talk to snakes.~~ Saska is sassy and out going and very much like me. That is why I picked her at the pet shop. All of the Snakes were shouting at me to pick them at she basically told them to shut up, but with stronger language.

"Why didn't you come out? You usually do." I inquired.

"I wassss going to but I feel asssleep." she said. If snakes could smile I would have sworn she would have been.

"Yeah, I never thought you would give up on an opportunity to scare Charlotte!" I laughed. "Well, I need to talk to Mum and Dad about something you coming?" I held out my hand and she slithered on and wrapped herself around my wrist comfortaby, to look like a stylish bracelet. "You're getting really good at that. Maybe I'll start taking you out more like this, instead of you sneaking in to my bag." I said with a slight joking glare and she stared laughing.

"It would be easssssier!" Was her reply as I made my way through the house to find my "parents".

**Ohhhh! Another cliffhanger sorry not as bad as the one before... So Dolohov, Snakes, Like your Father, mmmmmm? Hope you like! R&R! I read over this one more closely but I don't trust me so sorry if there are any mistakes please ignore... xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I added a disclaimer and changed somethings in the other chapters so you might wanna reread but the plot is the same. Changed some mistakes had a melt down when I couldn't figure out stuff (sorry I'm new to fanfiction). Enjoy!x**

**Any mistakes ignore make it make sense in your mind and if you cant do that then why are you reading you have no imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

"Mum, Dad. Can I talk to you?" I asked softly from the living room door. They were sitting on the sofa watching t.v, but turned it off as soon as they saw my serious expresion.

"Of course, Poppet. What is it?" My dad asked. He was an older man, in his late fifties. Short, Chubby with greying hair that was once a rich dark colour. Looking at him now, and thinking about what Dolohov said, I can see no resemblence between the two of us. We both have blue eyes. However, his are a striking blue that seems to sparkle despite his old age and mine are average blue with tinges of grey.

"Darling?" I realised I hadn't spoken when my Mum addressed me. She was a short, slim woman that devotes her life to her home. Like my Dad her hair is slightly greying from old age, but it was once a dark brown, almost black. Where _the hell _does my Blonde hair come from?

"Erm, Yeah...well... I... No, we... Charlotte, Taylor and I were on the Thames Bridge... and it ...erm Collapesed..." I stumbled out while my parents whatched with wide eyes and mouths agape. What is wronge with me why can't I talk to my parents? This has never happenened before. _Maybe its because your not sure if they are your real parents or not._ A voice in the back of my mind said. I pushed it to the back and took a deep break and began to tell the tale of todays events.

"Ok well I wouldn't have got off, I know it, if this man, called Dolohov, didn't lift me up and fly me to safety.-"

I would have carried on if my Dad hadn't stood up and spoken. "Grace, go and write to Dumbledore. Tell him they have found her, and it is no longer safe here."

"What is going on?" I asked only to be ignored by both parents.

"But Edward, we can't send her there she doesn't know anything about magic."

"I don't understand. What the bloody hell is going on _here_!"

"She will get by just fine. You have seen what she can do."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" I shouted and I knew they could feel the anger and power in the words so they stoped immedieatedly. I could feel the tension in the room rise dramatically so I knew this would be the time to ask the question that was burning on my tounge. "Right what I wanted to ask was, are you my real parents?..." They did not respond so I felt like I had to explain myself. "Dolohov said that you aren't, _and_ I can see no similarities between myself and you two. So please tell me." The anger was bubbling my blood and I knew that if they told me that they weren't I was probably going to do something drastic.

"Darling please sit down." My mother said in an attempt to calm me. I hadn't even realised that I stood up. I slowly sat down and my mother sat down on my right, holding my hand and my father sat down on my left. And they told me the innevitable.

###

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT I WAS ADOPTED?" I screamed as I stormed out of the room.

Just as I passed the front door the door bell rang. I debated for a few seconds whether to open it. But then I decided I may as well. It might be someone I can rant with about my parent.

I opened the door to an old man with half glasses and a VERY long white beard. Why are all the new people I meet in robes? Is it like a new fashion statement? "Hello, Miss James." He said kindly, with a smile and looked over his glasses.

"No! If I am not related to them people then I will NOT take their name" I shouted this loud enough for my "parents" to hear. Sure enough they did as I heard my mother sob loudly.

"So what do you want to be called?" He asked with a polite smile on his face.

"What ever my real Father's last name was will do." I said I didn't really care as long as I had a name. I heard a small gasp from the other room to signal that Edward and Grace were listening. But I honestly didn't care, they had kept too many things from me for me to be interested in their oppinion. I doubted that this man would know what my real father's name was anyway.

"Riddle? Is that ok with you?" He asked. His eye brows were raised as if questioning it. _Well that was surprising. How the hell does he know my real dad. Oh well don't let it show in your face. Act natural. _

"Emilly Riddle...I like it" I said with a smile. I was alwas good at masking my emotions, it scared me how much this man seemed to know. He acted as though he knows everything. _Maybe he does. OMG he's God!_

**Hey everyone out there reading and not reveiwing! I would like at least one! If you review first I will read your fanfic... and thankyou personally on my next chapter. I just feel like people don't really like it they are just scanning it over and going "well that's rubbish!" **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really should be revising for my History exam tomorrow but I felt I would upload a chapter. It was all written it just needed a bit of edditing. If you are anything like me you won't read this and I don't blame you, "I can talk for England" lol. Anyway let me know if you liked it :) xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

"Very well. As that is your birth name I am in no place to contest it." He said with his usual small smile that, I have to admit, I was beginning to like. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." He said and out stretched his right hand, but I was staring at his left, that was mostly black. But I wouldn't say anthing, because it wasn't any of my bussiness. I took his right hand and shook it lightly while staring into his eyes and trying to avoud looking back at his other hand. He didn't seem to notice that I had been staring at his hand, or if he had he was polite enough not to say anything. At this I smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. Come in." I said and steped aside as a signal for him to enter. He did and when straight to the living room where my parents were. I had no desire to go a see them again so I started up stairs.

Half way up a voice called me back down. "Emilly, we have somethings we need to tell you." Dumbledore shouted. Well _shouted _isn't really the right word, he just said he words and they seemed to carry to the place he wished them to, which at that time just so happened to be me.

I gumbled something inaudible and plodded down stairs. When I reached the living room I just stood there, "What?" I asked rather impolitely while crossing my arms over my chest to signal I did not want to be there. My response wasn't really directed at Dumbledore, more at the other people in the room. The ones that called them selves my parents for so long. I knew to Dumbledore, I must becoming off as rather bipolar but I can't help it. I tend to have mood swings depending on who im with and whether said person agrivates me. And at this moment in time I was severly pissed off with the other people in the room.

"Here..." Dumbledore said while giving me a letter.

I took it and was surprised that the letter actually had _Miss E. Riddle, _eventhough it was only moments ago that I had decided to change my name.

Opening it surprised me more

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Riddle,_

_ We are pleased to imform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment needed._

_ Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl._

_ Yours sincerly _

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Hedmistress_

"Erm,Ok." Was all I said after I finished reading the letter and then I pulled out the list of books and equipment I would need. But then I realised I couldn't just move school and leave all of my friends. "Wow, wow, wow. I am not going to just get up and leave! I can't just change school and anyway there is no such thing as a magic school! Unless your going to teach me card tricks!" I sneered. _Haha is this man mad?_ i Thought to myself but didn't air the thought as I knew that would be rude.

"Tell me Emilly. Have you ever done something you can't expain? Anything when you were angry or scared?" Dumbledore asked, while raising an eyebrow slightly. He was genuenly asking a question and this annoyed me, because he seemed to already know the answer. _Bloody omni-scient know-it-all! _So answered him in a way that would have scared a normal person.

"I can make animals do what I want with out training them. I can make bad things happen to people. I can make them hurt if I want..." I said all while glaring at him in a threatening way. And with that Saska slithered up my arm, reavealing she was not a bracelet, and round my neck, once realising that this man was a threat.

"Ssshall I hurt him?" she asked when she reached my ear.

"No not yet." I replied and smiled and the man. I knew he couldn't understand me which made it even scarier.

"L-l-listen Emilly, your father, your real father, is a bad man and he will try to hurt you. You need to go to Hogwarts to be safe and learn to control your magic." Edward (I will not call him _dad _any more!) said with panic in his voice. He doesn't like it when I talk to snakes he says its strange, but "he loves me any way" _yeah, whatever_!

I looked at him and took in what he said. _Control my magic? _And once again I could feel my attitude changing. But going to a different school is time to change and meet new people. I can be someone completely different. And this school was different to other schools which made it even better. "Actually controlling my magic might be a good idea. But how the hell am I supposed to get the stuff that is on this bloody list?" I asked holding up the letter with the list of equipment and books, and waving it in front of everyones faces. _I mean hello where on Earth can you get a standard size 2 pewter cauldren? _

"Diagon Alley." _Well apparently there is somewhere on Earth you can get one. _Grace said with a happy expression. It's hard to believe that she was crying five minutes ago. Well if it wasn't for the big, red, puffy eyes.

"Dia...what?"

"Diagon Alley. It's like a Wizarding High street. We'll take you tomorrow and get all of your school supplies." Edward pitched in.

"What! No! I will go by my self I don't need the help of people that lie to me my whole life!." And with that I left the room with all of them gawking at me.

**Right, well, so we've got Dumbledore in this chapter. Find out that the first time she goes to Diagon Alley will be on her own. Ohhh what will happen? (I have the next chapter written but i might rewrite it cause its not that good).**

**BTW the letter she gets in here was word for word from the book of Harry Potter's first letter. Please let me know if you like it. I know there are people out there reading.**

**My history exam was today and i dont have another exam untill friday so i thought I'd upload another chapter. **

**Next chapter Diagon alley (part 1)!xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

I had cooled off since last night, but I was determined to this Diagon Alley place alone. So I woke up early (well early for me 10:30!) got dressed in my favorite jeans and hoodie, which was a black 1959 rock and roll hoodie and headed down stairs.

When I got down stairs I was greeted by Grace who bombarded me with peices of paper, saying these were the shops I needed to go into. And telling me what to get in them. We were heading towards the living room and she was uttering rubbish saying things like "you must say it right or you wont know where you'll end up" and "Don't worry the flames don't hurt" _well that doesn't sound good does it? _

Edward was standing there infront of the fire place, all ready with is brief case asthough he is about to go to work. He glanced at his watch. I could tell he was worried about being late for work. _Hold on what is he doing here? He is normally at work by this time._ As I thought this he looked up. "Darling what took you so long I'll probably be late now." He asked Grace as soon as we walked in, but didn't wait for an answer just steped into the fire place. Then he grabbed a handful of powder from the bucket that has alwas been there (_I, personally, never took much notice of it.)_ and shouted "Ministry of Magic". And threw the power down. As he did so he was engulfed in green flames. I couldn't speak. I was flabbergasted.

"Come on. You had better get going." Grace said and gently pushed me forward. _Towards _the fire place! As she felt me resist she said, " Don't worry dear, he is fine he has just gone to work. Now grab a hand full off this." She held up the bucket to me, and I grabbed about as much as Edward had. Still unable to speak but determined not to show any fear. "That's it. Now speak clearly and say Diagon Alley and throw the powder down and you will be there."

I took one last look around and then shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!"

###

When I finally opened my eyes I saw I was in what was like a high street with shops lining it. But these were not ordinary shops these were wizarding shops, you could tell by what they sold and what was in the windows. Olivander's wand shop, Florrish and blotts, Zonko's Joke shop. Wow! It was amazing.

I opened my canvas bag, that Grace had put my lists in to see where I had to go first, when I had the shock of my life. Saska was curled up in my bag staring up at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed and glared down at her. Gaining the attention of a few passers by but as soon as I made eye contact they moved off. _Nosey so-and-so's!_

"You sssaid that you would take me out withhh you more." she said back innocently and then added, "Plussss I couldn't misss your firssst trip into the wizarding world now could I?"

"Fine. At least I've got some one to talk to." I said more to myself that to Saska but she replied anyway.

"You alwayssss have me to talk to." and I gave her a smile and let her slither onto my wrist to take her place as looking like a bracelet once more.

I took out my list and noted that the first thing on it was a wand. I knew I had seen a wand shop somewhere around here it was called something like oli's? Oliver's? Olivander's!

As I walked in to the shop a little bell sounded anouncing my arrival. But still no one came to the desk to serve me. How rude! "Hello?" I said. Well more like shouted into the back. Before I even go the whole word out a man with grey hair (that probably come before his time) stood before me.

"Yes? How may I help you? Miss...?" He asked

"Erm Riddle... I am here to get my wand... I am going to Hogwarts in September... Errr are you alright?" I answered all of his questions but I only think he listened to my last name. He kept on stepping back untill his back was pressed against a wall lined with boxes that I assumed had wands in them.

"P-p-please d-dont't hurt m-me..." he stuttered. I looked at him confused he hasn't given me a reason to hurt him so why on Earth would I?

"Erm, I won't. I only want a wand for Hogwarts." I said slowly to make sure he heard me this time.

He did the strangest thing he bowed, "Y-y-yes r-right a-a-a-way miss.." and ran off into the back to retrieve a wand for me. I raised my eyebrows at this. _Were all people in the wizarding world so... strange? Well i guess that was a stupid question. They do magic! _ When he returned he simply placed the wand in my hand and signaled that I should wave it. I did so and the cabinate below the desk exploded.

"Erm, but I don't think this on is right." I said and placed the wand in the man's shaking hands, and he nodded and went to get annother one.

This proccess went on for a little over an hour before I finally got annoyed. _How hard could it be to find a bloody wand in a wand shop? _ "Haven't you got anything that is going to work!" Olivander looked absolutely petrified at my sudden out burst. But then it was asthough a light switched on in his head.

"T-t-there m-may b-be somet-thing." he said. I was in no mood for games and I am pretty sure he could tell.

"Well, don't just stand there, man, go and get it!" With that he ran off in to the back for another time. When he returned this time I sighed to let him know my impatience. He quickly de-lidded the box and handed me the wand. It was black and had two snakes intertwining from the bottom to the center of the wand. The way they intertwined meant that your fingers fitted comfortably around the bace. As soon as I touched it I felt the power eminated from the wand to me and I knew that this was my wand. I think the man, Olivander I think his name was, felt it too.

"That was the wand of Salazar Slytherin."Olivander said his eyes fixed on the wand in my hand.

"Really? Who's That?" I replied not taking my eyes off my new wand.

**Betcha never saw that coming! Well there was diagon alley part 1 next we'' see her do a bit more shopping and maybe another intervention from a death eater? **

**I got my first review! ahhh made my day! Thakyou, Maxine Lestrange. I dont know if she will start with the first years yet i haven't decided. But i have done a bit on the train and I will tell you that it is Dark, funny and new friendships are made. And in responce to doing a saga of this. I do have an idea for what would be Emily's seventh year. And if I have thime over summer I will try and finish this one and write the next one.**

**Hope you all liked it...xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

**Short chapter sorry... enjoy! xx**

I payed for my wand, put it in the pocket of my hoodie and walked out of the shop. It turns out they don't take English money here. _Figures!_ Luckily Grace put a good bit of their money in to the bottom of my bag. Why she didn't just give it to me I don't know. But oh well at least I was able to pay for the things I needed. I didn't fancy going into that big bank at the end of the road. It _looked_ scary and I had seen little goblin like men going into it. They looked liked they worked there. I don't wish to encounter them anytime soon. Despite their size they are _really _intimidating!

The money here really weird. AND confusing I haven't quite got the hang of it yet I know a galleon is the biggest, and a knut is the smallest and a sickle is somewhere in the middle. But I have no idea how many sickles are in a galleon and so forth, so if I get short changed I won't have a clue about it.

'Florrish and Blotts' as it turns out is a book shop. I needed a lot of things in there. "Oh my God the Bloody pictures move!" I said as I walked in and stared at a poster on the notice board. It was of a band that seemed to be waving directly at me. It was something about a band called the Weird sisters coming to play at the Leaky Caulden? Wizards and their stupid names!

"Dear are you new to magic?" a little old lady asked from behind the counter.

"Erm, yeah. Sorta." I said. _Was I that obvious?_

"Deary you shouldn't be going around on your own. Not if you know that little about magic. There are bad people about." she said with genuine consern eched into her face. I know she was only trying to help but the way she was assuming things about me really annoyed me.

"Thank you but I can take care of my self." I said through gritted teeth. "And for your information there are bad people in the 'muggle' world too." I said, and air quoted around the word 'muggle'. She kept looking at me as I collected all of the books I would need. She didn't speake again untill I was paying for everything.

"Are you starting Hogwarts? I've never seen you here before so I assume this is your first year. What year will you be Joining Sixth? Seventh?" She asked with a false smile but I could tell she was just trying to get information on the new girl and she would get minimal.

"Yes I'm starting Hogwarts. I'll be in sixth year." I said after a lengthy pause. This was so after I answered she would be unable to ask anymore questions as all of my packing would be done. "Thankyou. Goodbye." I said with the same fake smile plastered across my face as she had.

As I walked out I realized that books were the last thing on my list, and I was actually in the mood for wondering around. So I started walking in no particular direction.

###

"OW! Excuse you-!" I exclaimed as a man knocked in to my right arm. He had dark hair and wore a black cloak. As soon as his left arm touched my right arm it was asthough an electrich shock was sent though his entire body and caused him very much pain. I didn't feel it but I could tell it had hurt him very bad. He backed up against a shop winow and looked at me with wide eyes. And then he ran down a little street that was very dark and had a dark auora around it.

"Ok that was strange. Saska are you alright?" I asked remembering she was on my right arm that the man had just bumped into.

"Yessss jusssst minor conussssion" she replied sarcastically.

"Come on I wanna go in there." I said and pointed to a bright shop with a model of a ginger man with a suit and a hat that was moving to reveal a rabbit, but every other time the hat was lifted the rabbit would dissappear. The sign above it named the shop as Weasley's Wizards Weezes.

**Hmmmm... who was that? Yay it is clear we're going to get a few more actual charater's from the books in in the next chapter...**

**I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a reveiw.**

**I need to write some more chapters. I had a total of 10 written but I needed to edit. now I only have 4 left. :( I will try to write some more this weekend and i think I will post all of the chapters I have tonight... sound good?xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

I walked in the shop, and almost got hit in the face by a firework. But I was mystified by the array of colour and _magic_. If this is what magic is like then think I could learn to love it! I walked further into the shop and read the different lables of things they were selling. Puking pasiles, nose blead nougat, feaver fudge. Egh! But they could be funny if you gave them to some one. Then I saw Love Potions. I walked straight past them. Why add magic to some thing that is already magical?

"So Love Potions not interest you then?" I turned around to see a young red headed man, probably not even twenty.

"Why do you ask?" I said with a smile. He seemed nice. He wasn't looking at me in the way Dolohov was, but he was looking as though he was interested.

"Well being the owner I need to know what _attracts_ the customers." He said with a small smile.

"How about we start with names I'm Emilly." I said with a small laugh and heald out my hand. He took it and kissed the top to which I rolled my eyes. This boy was trying way too hard.

"George."

"Well, _George_, why don't you tell me what you reccomend." I said looking around.

"Well I reccomend-" he said with his 'sexy' voice.

I cut him off while glaring at him "Don't even think about saying it." He turned bright red. Obviously he was not used to girls cutting him off. But he recovered quickly.

"Fred this girl wants to know what we recomend." He said to someone behind me.

"Well, I would say the puking pastilles but maybe not for a girl so pretty. Love Potion? No she wouldn't need that!" Sometime while this Fred person was speaking I turned around to dicover George's twin.

I said the first thing that came into my head "Oh my god there are two!" I must have said it louder than I planned to, because several people nearby started laughing at me, as well as Fred and George. I turned to glare at the two but it seemed to have no effect. I admire their bravery. Not many can stand my glares.

"I've got it."George said.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder" They both said in unison.

###

It turns out I didn't just get Peruvian Instand Darkness Powder but I also got a box of fireworks, a selectionbox of their "sweets" and a pigmy puff. All courtesy of Fred and George. I don't like the pigmy puff. Saska tried to eat once, but that didn't turn out very well. It's not fun having to help your snake when it has a fur ball, I'll tell you now!

I read all of the books. They were _boring!_ I may never do my homework, but that doesn't mean I do bad in exams. I always read the books and like to know what is going on. I'd rather not be called the Dumb Blonde, because that is not who I am. I am just lazy and I can admit that.

I packed my trunk yesterday so I could relax today, but I am regretting it because I have NOTHING to wear. Now, I have to open it up and find something. Grrrrr... it was all ready!

When I finally got dressed, and packed my trunk once more, I was in a vulgar mood. On top of everything today was the day I had to tell my friends I wasn't going to be going back to school with them. Taylor would probably accept it after she has a go at me for keeping it from her for a week, but Charlotte will be all melodramatic and make a scene saying I let her down and all that stuff.

I shouted goodbye to Edward and Grace and left to tell my friends the horrible truth. Although I couldn't tell them I was going to a wizarding school I could tell them I was changing schools and going to a boarding school in scotland. The truth with lies. Well that should be fun(!)

**Well I am not going to do anything on the "talk"with her friends. Im just gonna get moving on. I will explain what happened though so dont worry.**

**Hope you enjoyed! xxx R&Rxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

"Why does my ticket say Platform nine and three quaters. It is either platform nine or ten make up your mind." I said the last bit to the ticket itself. We were walking through Kings cross train Station.

"Well Platform nine and three quaters is a magial platform and to get to it you have to run at that wall." Grace said while pointing at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

I turned and looked at her to make sure she was being totally serious. When I was sure that she was I responded. "Are you barmy woman? What the hell did you put on your corn flakes this morning?" I asked but as I did a small child, probably about 11, with a trunk, similar to mine, and an owl on top approched the wall and ran straight through. I was left utterly speachless, but this made me realise I wouldn't be hurt if I ran at the wall. So I gathered my courage and ran at the wall. Just before I hit it I shut my eyes and I felt a tingling sensation over take me. I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of a steam engine's horn sound, and sure enough there infront of me was a stem engine named " the Hogwarts Express".

The owl on top of my trunk gave a cry when he hear the steam engine as though it knew it was going home. The owl was an owl Edward had given me and told me to write and give the owl the letters and tell him who to deliver them to. I was a bit spectical but said ok. I was not as angry at Grace and Edward as I had been originally. But I couldn't find it in me to call them Mum and Dad anymore. But I will not push away the people that I love in my life. _Not intentionally, anyway. _

My owl was grey with small spots of black coating his feathers. He was a nice pet but no one could compare to Saska who had mastered the art of being a bracelet and now looked very stylish around my right wrist.

I was so busy observing the scene that I didn't notice Edward and Grace walk up behind me. "You take your trunks and owls over there, but you need your robes to change into on the train." I almost jumped out of my skin when Edward started talking.

"Erm, ok." I said. I was nervous about starting a new school and even though I don't concider Grace to be my mother anymore she knows me well enough to realise this.

"Don't worry you will be fine." I heard those words and it changed my attitued. She had always been able to do this. Change my atitude at a moments notice._ This was a new school, with new people so it was going to be a new me._

I walked away with a new found confidence.

###

Once my trunk and Mr Fluffy (the owl) were packed away I boarded the train. Unfortunately, most of the compartments were already full and the ones that weren't contained small first and second years that would do nothing for the new reputaion I wished to build. So I carried on walking. It turns out the further you go up the train the older the people get (and the more nosey).

Currently I was walking though the fourth years section and I was getting many stares. It was quite strange and then all of a sudden some cocky fourth year steps infront of me (I mean almost touching). Which was super awkward (for me) as the top of his head just grazed my nose so you can imagine where he was almost touching! I stepped back and glared at the boy who was now smiling still staring at my cheast.

It didn't look like he was going to come out of that trance any time soon, so I snapped my fingers infront of his face and said "Can I help you?"

He didn't answer and just let his eyes wonder back down. I put my hands on my hips to show this was not boding well. This boy was really starting to annoy me. Well if I'm going to gain respect might as well work up the years.

"Hey do you like my bracelet?" His eyes didn't fliker. "Yeah do you know what she doesn't like you either." And with that Saska moved and jumped for the boys face, which got his attention and everyone elses for that matter. But I wasn't going to let her bite him, so I caught her inches from his face.

"Oh my god! What the hell?" the boy exclaimed. He was clearly angry that he was shown to be scared infront of his friends, but I didn't care.

I took a step closer and felt his breathing stop and everyone else here gasp, as I wispered "You annoyed me and got in my way. Don't do that. Understood?" He nodded quickly and I smiled "Good. Now get out of my way." He quickly stumbled to move but before I let Saska have one last playful snap at his face. He looked terrified. Power is fun.

This event practically repeated itself when I reached the fifth years area. There is always one idiot that wants to impress their friends. I scared them all the idiot and their friends and all of the other spectators. But this time I din't let Saska almost bite anybody. She just slithered up my body and we started talking. I was clear no one understood, which was fun. It turns out that talking to snakes is abnormal in both magical and muggle worlds. Saska talking to me scared the wits out of everyone that saw the exchange. _Weird_!

When I reached where you would have thought the sixth years would have been sitting it was different. Some were in carriges, some were sitting in small carts like the other years and others were just standing (making movement very difficult). I walked past one area with out any problems. Well apart from a couple kissing in the aisle that wouldn't move until I practially poked the boy in his ribs. The girl with firey red hair apologized and moved to the side before resuming kissing, whom I assume was, her boyfriend.

I was at another carriage now. I could see that this one was different to the other ones. It was long and open with tables. The chairs looked much comfier than all of the other ones. Decorated green (my favorite colour) and silver, the people here acted as though they were part of an elite club that was better than everyone else. It made me laugh.

I didn't realise that I had until several heads turned to face me. I was tempted to back away and run their penetrating stares. They were scary! But this was the new me and I didn't back down from anything.

I strutted into the carriage with the air of confidence. I knew that all eyes were on me and I was ok with that.

**Ohhh... what could possibly happen in the next chapter? I love Saska! She is my favorite charater! **

**So "Power is fun" eh? what is she hinting at? hmmm? i guess you will have to wait and see. **

**Hope u liked. review if you wanna tell me anything. xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

I walked up to a seat that was not occuppied and sat down with my legs up on the seat. I knew every one was still watching, but I didn't care I just took out my 'Charms' Textbook (_ha I still can't believe the subjects they teach_) and began to read. I could sence I was being approached, however I refused to look up untill I was properly adressed.

_Well this wasn't the way to properly adress some one, was it?_ "Who the hell do you think you are?" I looked up to see a girl with a pug face, and a very unamused expression.

"Well I _think _my name is Emilly." I retorted. "Who do you _think_ you are?" I asked in a very patronizing. But the pretty-boy with platinum blonde hair seemed to find it funny, as I heard him snort in an attempt to control his laughter. The girl infront of me obviosly heard it to, and turned slightly to give him a look that one would only give one's boyfriend. _Ohhh that one goes in the vault for later._

"Well _Emilly_ you can't just wander into other houses carriages." the pug faced girl said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Says who..."

"ermm..." She seemed unable to come up with a sutible answer so I took this as my opportunity.

"Exactly" I said and looked back down at my book and continued to read. _Hmmm, Accio is a summoning spell. Saying Accio followed by the object you wish to summon will cause the object t-_

Interupting my thought process 'the pug' screached. "DRACO! HELP ME GET THIS-" she pointed to wards me "OUT OF OUR CARRIAGE!" All the while she was screaming this she was looking at the Platinum haired boy. He rolled his eyes at his friend next to him, who smirked as Draco stood up and strolled over to the Pug-faced girl. I was pretending to read when, all the while, I was focusing on everthing around me.

When he finally reached her Draco looked at the pug-faced girl with distaste and said, "What, Pansy?" Eventhough it was clear he had been listening the whole time, as had the rest of the carriage.

The clear dislike Draco heald for Pansy made me snort and say, "Trouble in Paradise." This earned a few 'ohhh's all over the carriage and caused Pansy to whip her wand out on me.

"What did you say? Do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any idea what I could do to you." While she was screaming this I kept my eyes trained on my book, because I could feel my self getting angry. But when she was finished I couldn't resist.

I slowly looked up with a cold glare on my face."Believe me I could hurt you more than you could ever hurt me." I replied, my voice remakably calm for how I was feeling inside.

"How dare you! I am Pansy Parkinson!" She shouted in leaning in.

"And I am _EMILLY RIDDLE!" _I screamed and stood up so I was taller and leaning down over Pansy. When the carriage and the outsiders that had gathered to watch this fight heard my name they all stared at me. Some with fear in their eyes, others with hatred, others with wonder.

Pansy was one of those with fear. She took a step back and appologized. She tried to pull Draco but he wouldn't move he just kept staring at me. _Do I have something on my face?_ "Erm is there anything you particularly wanted or were you just going to stand there and gawk at me all day?" I asked the question not only to Draco but to everyone else that was just standing and staring at me. Most of the people looked away. Those that didn't I glared at untill they did turn. _I am striking fear into the hearts of many. Haha ._

Draco stood there and awkwardly scratched his head. Then he put out his right hand and said "I'm Draco Malfoy. You've probably heard of me..." Malfoy? No never in my life have I hear that name.

I took his had "Erm, no sorry. I don't think I have. Why shoul-" At that moment Saska decided to make her grand entrance. She slithered up Draco's arm and wrapped herself tighly. Draco stared at her with wide eyes as though she was going to eat him.

"Saska what are you doing?" I asked and ask I did several heads turned towards us. They looked even more scared that I was speaking to snakes. Mind you that actually _is_ scary.

"I'm ssseeing if Missster Malfoy has nissse ssssstrong armsssss." She said and I laughed causing Draco to panic even more.

"Don't worry she won't kill you. Unless I tell her to." The look on his face told me he couldn't tell that was a joke. "I'm joking calm down. Here I'll get her off you. Hopefully."

**So Draco and Saska? Haha writing this made me laugh! There is more of the train in the next chapter... What will happen with Emilly and Pansy? Will Saska get off Draco? All will be revealed... Stick around... (haha this paragraph sounded funny)!**

**I hope u like my story! i know some of u have subscribed to get alerts and some have added me to ur favorites and there are even a select few that have reviewed. I love you all for doing so. and even if you havent and you just have me on your toolbar (I still do this haha!) thats cool too thanks for reading! R&R! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

**Longer chapters because I feel the story needs to get moving.**

It took some persuading but I finally got Saska off Draco. I found it funny, but no one else did apparently. I found out the the carriage I was in was called 'the Slytherin carriage'. I didn't mention that my wand belonged to the great Salazar Slytherin. I mean they were already scared of me why make them even more affraid? After reading Hogwarts A' History, during the summer, I found out who Slazar Slytherin, Godic Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were, and all about the houses at Hogwarts.

I got changed into my robes and discovered that they were completely blanck. No logo, no emblems, nothing! _How depressing is that?_ When I got back into the carriage, after changing into my robes, I discovered a letter in my seat. I opened it and read:

_Dear Miss. Riddle,_

_ I am writting to you concerning your sorting. You will be sorted after the first years and I will introduce you to the whole school. I have arranged for Proffessor Snape to meet you when you get off the train at Hogsmead station. He will explain more when the two of you meet._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

I stood up and started over towards the table where Pansy and Draco sat. They were the only people I actually knew in the whole of Hogwarts, let alone this carriage. When they saw me coming they looked up. "Sorry for intruding. I only wanted to ask who is Proffesor Snape?" I said politely, not really sure where we stood, because during our first encounters Pansy and I almost had a duel and my snake attacted Draco. For all I know they could hate me.

Pansy said with a smile that seemed to light up her whole face and make her look quite pretty, "It's no problem. Well, proffesor Snape is our Head of House. Why do you need to know?" I think Pansy and I could be very good freinds.

"Oh well Proffesor Dumbledore told me that before I get sorted I have to meet with Proffessor Snape. When we get off the train could you please point him out for me?" I asked her. I felt asking this might help me make friends. _Or it could go terribly wrong._

She smilled again and replied with "Of course!" To think she was pointing her wand at me only one hour prior.

I was about to walk away when the boy, that Draco had smirked at earlier when Pansy asked for help, spoke up, "You know, you can sit with us."

"Yeah well I thought the way you all looked at me earlier that I wouldn't be welcome." I said honestly.

"Well it's a bit of a shock when we hear that there is going to be a Riddle in our year." He said casually.

"Erm ok then." I said and let the subject drop, because I didn't really know what he was talking about_. What is wrong with my name?_ I sat down next to the boy, who later introduced himself as Blaise Zabbini, and opposite Pansy.

###

The train journey was rather pleasent from that point on. I became closer friends with Pansy and discovered that Blaise was a player and a ladies man (or so he thinks). The most I found out about Draco was that he was very guarded and that he doesn't like Hogwarts. His words were "pathetic excuse for a school". I couldn't really comment because I had never been before, but Blaise and Pansy seemed to disagree with Draco.

There was an incident with, what Pansy said was "the furnace messing around", but I know it was Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, because I had a bit of an misshap in my room with mine. During which I tripped over my trunk and almost broke my neck. It's funny looking back on it, but at the time it was far from being funny.

We stepped off the train and I could hear the first years being beconed away by a man that I would have sworn must have been half giant. _The first years were one of the only years that I didn't terrorise._ I smiled at that thought. But then I remembered that I needed to get to my sorting.

I turned to Pansy and asked "So where is this Snape bloke?" Her eyes went wide and Blaise and Draco stared laughing and I knew at that point at he was behind me. _Brilliant(!)_

I turned around slowly to meet the man that I must have just insulted. I did so with my head heald high. Just because he was a teacher does not mean he can intimidate me as he clearly does Pansy judging by her wide eyes.

"Well, well. Miss. Riddle I presume?" Snape asked. In a way that seemed to degrade everyone around him. I didn't like this, so I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes. Professor Snape _I presume_?" I gave his attitude right back to him. He didn't respond to this question other than to raise his eye brows slightly. Of course during this encounter Blaise and Draco had stopped laughing. Probably bacause nobody had ever spoken to Snape in this manner before. Even them, that clearly thought they could do anything.

"You three can carry on and go to the carriages." Snape dissmissed my friends.

Before she left Pansy wispered to me "Good Luck. You're going to need it." I smiled to reasure her and to show her I was by no means scared by Snape.

"Ok. Let us proceed Miss Riddle. Take my arm and don't think of any thing." Snape said_. How the hell am I not supposed to think of anything? _But I took his arm anyway. As soon as I did it felt as though my insides were being squeezed and stretched at the same time.

Then as soon as it started, it was over but I felt as though I was going to be sick. I knew we had just Apparated because I read about it, I told you I like to know about things. But I just don't like to put my knowledge to use. "And why couldn't we just walk!" I asked Snape once I regained composure and my breath.

"Because we needed to be here on time. Listen to me Professor Dumbledore will call your name, after the first years are sorted, and the doors will open, then you will enter and be sorted and then the feast will begin. Is that clear. Good." Before I had the time to react he left leaving me standing in the entrance to what I assume to be the world famous "Great hall". However the doors were shut so I coudn't see the glory that was said to be inside.

Behind the doors I could hear names being called, and then a house being called sometime afterwards. "Hufflepuff", "Griffindor", "Griffindor", "Ravenclaw", "Slytherin". This went on for a while untill I finally hear the headmaster's voice calling over the chearing of the final student that was put in Ravenclaw. He was not shouting but his voice was carring to the back of the room and beyond to me. This was a talent that Dumbledore possesed that is really good to have in a high school.

"Welcome back students. I trust you all had a good holiday and are now ready to get back to learning." there were some disagreements to this, and I chuckled lightly. It maybe a magic school but it is a school none the less. "I am delighted to welcome a new student into our Sixth year this year." At this the doors swung open and all eyes were suddenly on me. _Chin up and charge the mountain. _I steped forward so everyone could see me."This is Miss Emilly Riddle."

I heard several intakes of breath, but what shoked me most was the boy with dark hair and glasses that stood up wand raised. Before I even contemplated what I was doing my wand was out, and I was prepared to duel. But he had a posse that backed him up and I didn't have that. However, I knew I could probable beat them if I tried. I had taken down a large group like this before. However, Proffessor Dumbledore got involved before even one spell was fired, "Wands away. Now everyone." He gave the boy with glasses a hard stare because his wand was still pointed at me because I put mine away as soon as Dumbledore asked.

"Good" Dumbledore said once all wands were away and the people that had stood up were sitting down once more. "Now Miss Riddle will you please come up here so you can be sorted?"

I walked to the front with a bounce in my step and a smile on my face. I think I did it because I knew it would annoy four-eyes. Dumbledore motioned to a rickety old chair which I sat on. Less than two seconds later a smelly old hat was being placed on my head.

_"AHHH a Riddle... I haven't had one of those in a long time... Let me see... Being the heir it is clear where I should put you... You could have the intelligence for Ravenclaw, like your mother, but you're too lazy to put-"_

"Oh shut up I know I'm lazy and I don't need a stupid old hat telling me so!" I said to the hat, but it just continued with its evaluation of me.

_"mmm...Parstletoulnge...interesting...very much like your father but there might be a light. Might...Well, well, well it seems you have the wand of Salazar Slytherin." Collective gasp from around the room, I swear even from the teachers table._

"Seriously people what is with you and your collective intakes of breath? Yeah that was the only wand Olivander could find that fitted me." I said the last part to the hat.

There was a pause that seemed to last forever, and just when I was about to tell the bloody hat to hurry up it shouted, _"SLYTHERIN!"_

**Right well you got quite a bit of information in this chapter because it is longer. Just so you know I haven't got **_**anything**_** else written. I think the next chapter might be in the common room but I'm not sure yet... If you have any ideas i will take them into concideration.. **

**i hope you liked it! R&R! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

As soon as the hat screamed 'SLYTHERIN' my blanc robes changed, and had a crest with a green back ground and a silver snake on it. _Wow! Magic is so COOL! _I looked up from the new crest that had formed on my robes to the rest of the hall that were still staring at me as though I had grown two heads. _Had I? _I had a serious erge to check but I restrained myself. I would not let these people have the satisfaction of knowing that they intimidated me.

I could feel the hat being lifted off my head. When it was completely removed I stood up, to get my bearings. I saw that four-eyes looked about ready to hex me again, but was being calmed by a bushy haired girl sitting next to him. _Girlfriend? I'm not sure. I'll be sure to find out later. _I saw a flag over a table with the same emblem on as my robes now had, and I made my way over to it.

When ever I got close to people they seemed to flinch away from me. _What the hell is wrong with you people? _I could see Blaise, Pansy and Draco sitting together and started to make my way over to them, smiling as I went. At least I knew some people on this table I could sit next to and talk to.

Ever since the Hat had sorted me no one had uttered a word, that was until I reached my friends then the talking started. I could hear several things. Among them were, "Consorting with Death Eaters" and "How could Dumbledore let her in?" _The cheak of some people today!_ All of the 'chatter' ended when Dumbledore spokeand most people truned to him to show respect.

"Quiet down, please. Very best of evenings to you all. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore motioned to a man with a round middle who had stood up to the polite applause of the sudents. Its was clear that the school regularly welcomed new teachers by the sytematic aplause. "Professor Slughorn, I am happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." _Oh, brilliant(!) It's Mr Attitude himself. _Snape stood up and everyone on my table started clapping, but the rest of the hall seemed to be in a state of utter shock. Many were muttering. _What was so odd about a teacher changing positions? Was he that bad?_ I wasn't clapping at the news of Snape becoming the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, mainly because I was too busy staring around the hall. But then when people on the Slytherin table saw that I wasn't clapping it ceased at once. _Why follow my suit?_ When this happened and Snape saw why his glory was short lived his eyes narrowed on me as he glared. I did nothing but returned it. He sat down but kept his eyes one me.

Dumbledore seemed oblivious to what was happening, literally, under his nose, and continued with his speech, "Now as you know each and everyone of you was seached upon your arival here tonight..." _Were we? I don't think I was. Mind you, they could look through my things and I wouldn't even know it because I haven't seen then since I was at King's Cross... _I thought to myself. _I hope they don't go snooping through my things. I don't like the idea of a stranger looking at my underwear. _I giggled at my thought, which was a big mistake, as many heads in the hall turned to look at me. I'm sure they are just looking for reasons to penalise me! I gave a look of inocence and looked back to Dumbledore who again acted oblivious to what was happening and he continued, "You have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under it's roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? _Tom Riddle._" _WHAT?_ I knew everyone's eyes were on me once more but my eyes were trained on the man that had just said this name. I could vaguely hear the murmering going on around me as I was in a state of shock. I knew my mouth was open and I probably looked very unattractive but I couldn't help it at that moment my thoughts were else where. _Who was this Tom Riddle? _I hardly got any time to even concider an answer before Dumbledore started speaking again and the students immideately shut up."Today, of course he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I am reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip-pip..."

###

I wouldn't have gotten out of that hall if Pansy and Blaise didn't practically drag me to my feet and push people out of the way. Once we were out of the hall, and in a secuded corridor, Pansy turned to me and hugged me. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I wouldn't have been able to deal with all of those people staring and talking about _me_. And the way Potter acted. We were about to stand up and help but Draco told us to only get involved if a hex was thrown. Are you ok? I can't believe how Dumbledore started talking about your dad all willy-nilly-" This got my attention.

I grabbed Pansy's shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt just hard enough to know I was serious. I'd rather not lose the first friend I had made just because I had slammed her into the wall too hard. "What do you mean my _father?" _I spoke the words so only she could hear. Blaise steped up and tried to calm me by putting a hand on my shoulder. He tried pulling me off Pansy but I gave him a cold glare. He held up his hands in surender and then I turned back to Pansy to await my answer.

"I-I-I ..." She clearly couldn't get the words out and was obviously scared of me. I didn't want my _friends_ to be scared of me so I stepped back.

"Sorry, Pans, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to know." I looked at her with pleading eyes. Something I didn't do often. But she had information that I wanted to know and I would do anything to get it.

She sighed before continuing. "It's okay. Erm well, what the sorting hat made me think, well I think it made everyone think, that you must be _his_ daughter. Even when we just heard your name we thought it. There is only one Riddle we know of." She said it all so quick it was hard to grasp what was being said.

"And that is that Tom Riddle, Dumbledore mentioned?" As soon as I mentioned this man's name Pansy eyes filled with fear. It didn't look like she was going to tell me anymore so I turned to Blaise.

"Dumbledore said he goes by a different name now. What is it?" I know I was letting my curiosity get the better of me but I needed to know the truth about my past, and if that started with finding out who my biological father was then so be it.

"Well...Ermm..." Blaise looked really uncomfortable. _Was his name really that bad? I once knew a boy called Will phail we all used to shout "you will fail!" at him. It doesn''t sound that funny now but it was hillerious when you were nine. Yeah kids can be evil!_

"Blaise? Why can't you just tell me his name." I asked with a curious look on my face that made me look less scary than I had before. As I asked the question to Blaise, Draco came up behind me.

"Because everyone is scared of him. His name alone strikes fear into the hearts of millions. He makes that muggle that perfomed genocide on all of those incocent people look like a saint."

"Hitler? You mean Hitler? You are comparing my father to Hitler?" I asked raising my eyebrows and them I started laughing. But when I realised I was the only one doing so I stopped. "Oh, come on. You guys can't be serious!"

"We need to get back to the common room before one of the Aurors or a teacher find us." Draco said. For the first time since the begining of our convosation I realised that the corridor was empty apart from us. I agreed as I knew I could always resume the convosation later when they wouldn't have anywhere to run.

###

The Slytherin Common room was situated in the dungens, behind a wall, under what I assume was the Black Lake (from what I have read). The common room itself was a huge room decorated with green, sliver and black. There was an area for studying which had three black polished tables and currently had nobody at them. Not surprising as it was the first night. There was a large fire place with black leather sofas around it. I assume the fire works thanks to magic, because there is no way that it would work on its own. The sofas were full of students most of them were from older years.

I noticed the fourth year boy that Saska almost bit in the face and gave him a sly smile. This seemed to scare him and he moved away with his friends in tow. I lauged at this.

"Already terrorising younger years are you, Riddle?" I was pulled from my thoughts by none other than Draco Malfoy, who was smirking down at me.

"Maybe." I left it at that and walked over to the sofas that were already occupied but as soon as the people saw that it was infact the infamous Emilly Riddle coming over several of them got up and offered their chairs. I motioned for Draco, Pansy and Blaise to join me. They all looked shocked that I had learned how to master this house I just one night. _Well I am just amazing like that._

"So, are you going to tell me who my dad is or do I have to go and ask a stranger. I'm sure that four-eyes...erm what was his name? Potter would be happy to tell me. After a quick duel..." They all stared at me. "I'm joking. But I do want to know. So go on then tell me. Or do we need to be in private?" I asked the last part in a whisper.

"It might be best if we were..." It was Blaise that answered he still looked worried and I think he only said the last part to hold off on telling me. But I had a plan.

"Ok..." I stood up and walked over to the middle of the room where a table stood and I knew that my friends were watching my every move. I stood on the table and shouted to make sure the whole room could hear me "RIGHT... EVERYONE OUT!" When they didn't move I added, "NOW!" This got them moving. Some even ron to get away.

I jumped down from the table when everyone was out and made my was back over to my friends, with a big smile on my face. _Boy, I was good!_

Draco looked at me with an annoyed look on his face, I was confused, I hadn't done anything. "Great, now everyone's going to spread rumours."

"Rurours are what they are rumours. You don't let them get to you and then there is no fear of them coming true." I replied but it seamed to annoy him furthur and he sank back into his seat and began murmuring about something but I couldn't hear what. "Go on then, Blaise. Tell me. We have privacy now." I felt bad because he looked like he was going to be sick but no way in hell was I going to back down.

###

"Voldermort? What kind of name is that?" I laughed. But everyone looked at me horrified. I tried to stop but found that I couldn't. "Oh, come, on. That isn't even a proper name!"

Draco spoke up for the first time since I had told him that rumours didn't matter. "I promise you it is a proper name." As he spoke it I could tell he had had some personal experience with this Voldermort man.

I stopped laughing staight away, and bacame serious."You've met him." I said it as a statement but Draco answered anyway.

"Yes. I have. It was not a very pleasent experience." He said with he eyes down cast and they seemed to be looking at his left arm.

"As opposed to your meeting me?" He looked up and started laughing, that laugh was so infectious I couldn't help from start to laugh also.

"Yes getting attact by you snake was much _much_ more pleasent then meeting your father.." He said and looked at me. We obviously hadn't said anything for a while and Pansy and Blaise had begun to feel uncomfortable, as they had started shifting in their seats.

"Erm, I think we should be going to bed. We have classes in the morning." Pansy broke the silence that had formed. I had a feeling that this was one of the things she was good at. She reminds me of Charlotte and Taylor rolled into one.

"Oh by the way Emilly you get your class shedule tomorrow at breakfast so we can see what lessons we have together then." She smiled as she said this, after we bid good night to the boys she lead me to our room.

I found that we were in a room of our own. This was as much a surprise to me as it was to Pansy. I discovered a note on my bed in familliar handwriting. Well it is farmilliar now because I have received several letters from Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Riddle,_

_ I am sorry to say that there are an unsufficient number of beds in the girls dormatries. Due to this we had decided to locate you and Miss Parkinson in the spare prefects room. I hope you find it suitable. Sleep well._

_ Regards_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

I handed the note to Pansy and she did a celebratory "happy dance" after reading it. Apparently the girls dormatories are not a very nice place to be- ever.

**Whooo! Another chapter! I hope you like it. I would like to thank**** Maxine Lestrange and BvB-OuTcAsT for reviewing! **

**This chapter was interesting to write as I din't know where I was going to take it. As it says it my bio: my stories are spontenious so take them as they come ;) Might do breakfast, and some of the lesson she has tomorrow but then i think i might try and move the story on a bit.**

**Did you like the bit with Draco and Emilly? First little hint... But where will it go? Hmmmm... **

**Lemme no what you think any ideas i try to take into concideation. Tbf even if you critcise I might try and use it in my story ;) xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

The next day I woke up to Pansy jumping on my bed. I am _not_ a morning person and it was more than likely she had tried to wake me up using less drastic methods before she settled with this one. "I'm up... I'm up..." I said in a groggy voice, while yawning and stretching. My streching caused Pansy to fall off the edge off the bed, where she landed with a thud on the floor. Despite the dirty look she was giving me I couldn't help but laugh as I halped her to her feet.

"Did you know it's impossible to wake you in the morning?" She asked when my laughter subsided.

"I've been told. My parents used to put an alarm clock next to my ear and if that didn't work and I went back to sleep they used to get a cup of cold water and pour it over my face." I replied, but when I saw the scheming look in her eye I added, "Don't get any ideas. Once my Dad got blew to the other side of the room because I was woken up in a bad mood." As I said it I saw that Pansy found this quite funny but was trying to contain it, so I left it at that.

We got dressed and made small talk. Pansy was still extatic that we had our own room which was vertually uheard of unless you were a prefect, which we most certainly were not.

When we were dressed in our uniforms we headed out into the common room, which was now alive after I cleared it out last night. I could see Blaise and Draco surrounded by a group of girls that ranged from hopeful thrid years to slutty seventh years, all hoping they could get with either of the boys. Pansy and I looked at each other and began laughing. It was so funny how these girls would just throw their selves at Draco and Blaise.

"I've got an idea." I said to Pansy with a wink, and walked over to where the boys were surrounded. They were siting next to eachother on the sofa that we occupied last night when they told me who my real father was. I sauntered past the girls, some of whom gave me dirty looks, others looked scared that I would hex them. "Come on, boys. I want to go for breakfast."

Many of the girls gave me shocked looks but I wan't focused on them I was focused on the two confused boys sitting infront of me. "I don't have all day... I'm hungry... Please can we go." I put on my best puppy dog expression which confused the boys even more, as they had never seen me act this way, but they obliged anyway.

As soon as they were up I turned around and linked arms with them. "Pansy we're going for breakfast. You coming?" I called over to my friend that looked just as stunned as all of the other girls in the common room but she nodded and walked over to us as we made our way to the door. I glanced over my shoulder to recive many nasty glares. This made me chuckle.

When we were outside of the common room I unlinked my arms from Draco and Blaise and began walking towards Pansy when Draco caught my arm and spun me towards him. "What the hell was that? You can't just boss us around! People will start to talk!" He said in a dangerously low voice. I yanked my arm away from his tight grip and narrowed my eyes.

"What are they going to say? That I am starting my own cult like my _dad_. And if you didn't want me to get you away from all of those girls in there you should have said you didn't want to go to breakfast!" I turned and walked towards Pansy "Come on Pansy, lets go." Then we made our way to the Great Hall.

###

`After breakfast we were given our timetables, by none other that Professor Snape himself. When he reached me I could tell he was restraining himself from making a sly comment. As he handed me the timetable with his left hand and as he did our arms met. In the brief touch I saw him flinch back and his eyes go wide. _Just like with the man at Diagon Alley_. He quickly recovered and sneered at her before handing Pansy her Time table.

When he left, Pansy turned to me and we compared timetables. "Well we have Potions, Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration together. But your going to have to find someone else to sit with in Arithmacy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures. Care of Magical creatures? Why on earth did you take that?" she asked looking up from my timetable.

"Erm, it looked interesting and I don't know any magical creatures so I thought I would be able to learn about some."

"Ha! Interesting. The only creature that you will see of interest is the teacher. Big oaf!" She said but when she saw I wasn't laughing along with her she stopped, and continued to talk about the timetable. "I think Draco and Blaise have Arithmacy and History of Magic, so they could show you where those classes are."

"Did some one say my name?" I turned and saw Blaise slide into the seat next to me and Draco sat next to him not looking at me. _Smart Boy to be afraid of a woman's wrath._

"Erm , yeah Blaise, could you show me to the classes I have with you? I have most of them with Pansy, and she'll show me to them, but I have a couple with you..." I didn't mention they were also with Draco and waited for an answer.

"Sure I'll show you to your classes. Plus I think I owe you for getting me away from those girls earlier." He said. I smiled and looked to Draco to see if he was going to apologise for being an ass earlier. Blaise nugged him with his elbow and Draco looked up and met my eyes.

"Erm, I'm sorry for earlier. It's just people are already saying things, and that will probably make it worse." He said while awkwardly scratching his head. Which I admit was quite cute.

"It's ok. But seriously if people say anything I don't like the sound of, I'll let them know it. And it won't be in a pleasant way."I said loud enough for the people around me to hear. And sure enough they did and began wispering down the table. "So, Draco, are you and Blaise going to walk me to my classes?" I spoke the last part to him a smiled a devious smile.

###

The day was boring. I had Divination first, which I found out was a doss lesson and there was no point of even going, because you could just tell Professor Trelawney that you predicted something that prevented you from going to the class and she would encourage it. Second I had Care of Magical Creatures and it turns out the teacher is half giant! I understand what Pansy meant now. During that class I had that Potter boy staring at me the whole time. I was tempted to walk up to him and ask him what the problem was, but each time I was about to Hagrid-the big oaf- started talking. The rest of the day went Charms, Arithmacy(which I went to with Draco and Blaise), Transfiguration and now I was out side of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class which was my last lesson of the day.

This class I had with Pansy, Draco and Blaise. Unfortunately, Potter was also in this class. Another set back was that the class was taught by Snape. While talking to Pansy out side of the class room I could feel eyes on me. I turned around and saw Potter staring at me like he had in Care of Magical creatures. I walked over to him. "What is your problem? Why are you always either staring at me or pointing your wand at me?" I demanded. I noticed we had gained everybody's attention, but I didn't care.

"I... erm... well..." He stumbled out, he was looking at me wide eyed but it wasn't in fear, it was from nerousness. He stood up to his full height from where he was leaning against the wall. He was a good three inches taller than me. This was the first time I took in his features. Jet black hair. Finely chisled features. Round glasses that fitted his face perfectly and seemed to make his personality. He was quite hansome but the fact that I was severly pissed off at that moment took away from this.

"Come on. Spit it out!" I said and put my hands on my hips to show my inpatience. Just when it looked like he was about to say something the door burst open and there stood Professor Snape in all his bat glory.

"In." Was all he said in his monotone voice, but it was enough to get all of the students moving.

All through that lesson I could feel His eyes on me but I refused to look because if I did it would annoy me even more and I might hurt him. Even once Snape told him to "Stop gawking at girls and pay attention." I was surprised and relieved that he didn't tell the class who Potter was 'gawking' at, but maybe it had something to do with the little episode we had at breakfast.

###

In the common room that night I recieved many dirty glances from the girls that I tore Blaise and Draco away from this morning, but I just smiled back at them which only seemed to intensify the glaring.

By the time Blaise, Draco and Pansy entered the common room I was seething and staring into the fire to stop myself from doing something I would regret. "What's got your wand in a knot?" Draco asked and sat next to me while Pansy sat on the other side and Blaise took up residence in the chair across.

"The bitches that keep staring at me." I replied through gritted teeth. "If they don't stop staring at me like that I'm going to take the saying looks can kill to a whole new level." I said in a scary way.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I remembered he had never seen what I could do without a wand. So I turned my head to face him and I knew what he saw. He saw what happens to my eyes when I hold back and keep my anger bottled up inside. My eyes would have turned into what looks like snakes eyes, and they would have turned red in anger. As soon as I turned he jumped back with true terror in his eyes.

"I haven't done anything. If I had believe me you'd know." I said but he didn't seem to be taking in any of my words.

"Oh my God! You have His eyes." He said in little more than a wisper, I had to strain myself to actually hear it.

**OHHHHHHH! So what do you think? You liiike? I wrote this quickly last night because I felt bad I hadn't updated in a while and I had just updated my other story. **

**I feel bad there is no Saska in this one. I will deffinately put her in the next one. **

**I've finsihed school now and I've just had my prom so I should be updating more. Hopefully I will finish it in six weeks because I go on holiday then. **

**If you review it encourages me to write quicker. So please R&R! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

I found that my genetic eye mutation, that I had had for most of my life, was in fact not a genetic eye mutation. It was me chaneling my inner Voldermort. It turns out that apparently when my Father gets angry his eyes end up in the same condition, but when he is calm his eyes are the same cool blue as mine. This is quite scary to know that I actually have some of his traits.

I mean from what I heard about him, he was supposedly the scariest and most feared person in the wizarding world. _But I'm his daughter. Would he be like that to me?_ Daddy's little girl? Ha, that would be funny. The idea of Voldermort acting parental.

Over the next few days, I managed to ignore the stares, glares and wispers without retaliating. This was mainly because Pansy hardly ever left my side, and when she did I was left with either Blaise or Draco, or both. They even developed the habbit of walking me to the classes I didn't have with them.

On Friday morning Pansy and I were eating breakfast together, Draco and Blaise hadn't come down from the common room when we decided to leave for the Great Hall, when an owl landed in front of me. I jumped back. I mean who wouldn't? _It was a freaking owl!_ Pansy and several others who saw my reaction began laughing hysterically.

"WHAT?" I demanded when Pansy wouldn't stop laughing. The owl still hadn't left so I eyed it cautiously.

"You-ha- Letter...hahaha... Owl..." She said though he laughter while pointing at the owl infront of me. For the first time I noticed it had a small letter inside it's beak.

"Oh" I tentivaly reached forward to retrieve the letter. Pansy had began wiping her eyes as her giggles died down.

"Who's it from?" She asked peering over. I looked at the owl that still hadn't left and then back to Pansy in hope she would make it leave. "It wants a treat. Give it some of your toast."

"No! It's my toast! Give it some of your's!" I exclaimed. _Why should I give an owl that scared the life out of me some of my breakfast?_

Pansy errupted into giggles once again at my reaction. "Ok hold on." She fed the bird some of her toast and then it happily flew off again. _Yeah and don't come back._ I thought in it's direction. "Are you going to act like that when ever the post comes?" Pansy asked.

"You mean all letters are delivered like that?" I asked with wide eyes, and Pansy just smiled and tried, unsuccessfully, to stop herself from laughing. "Oh brilliant." I looked back down at the letter, thinking of those that were yet to come.

"So who's it from?" She asked leaning over again.

"What?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"The letter?" I looked down at the writing at took it in for the first time. It was indeed adressed to me, and I knew that handwriting.

"Dumbledore." I said without opening it.

###

Pansy and I were walking to Potions talking about the letter I had recieved at breakfast. We didn't have time to talk about it this morning because we didn't have any lessons together. "What do you mean Dumbledore says you have to have extra lessons?" Pansy asked as we neared the class room.

"Something about me having to do my OWLS this year as well as my NEWTS. Erg, more owls. What is your people's obsession? Seriously." I responded as we stopped and waited out side of the classroom.

"So, girls. What are we talking about?" I turned arround to see Blaise and Draco standing behind me expecting an answer, so they could intrude on our convosation. Just as I was about to reply with a snappy remark Pansy revealed what we were actually talking about.

"Emilly has been told by Dumbledore that she has to do both her NEWTS and her OWLS this year. He can't do that can he? It's wrong. She wont cope-" Pansy sounded hysterical I mean they can't be that bad. I always had a knak for exams anyway even if I didn't do the homework for the lessons.

"I will cope just fine thankyou very much. Pansy don't worry. I'll be getting extra lessons and everything." I personally didn't like the idea of more work and less freetime but I would say anything to reasure her.

"Why do you have to do them both this year?" This was Draco.

"Dumbledore said something about without my OWLS, my NEWTS won't be classed as full qualifications. But I mean I have my GCSE's so if all fails I could go and get a muggle job." The look on their faces was so amusing. It was a mixture of shock and disgust. I also noticed that several others were looking at me with a look of shock. Clearly they had been listening. _Nosey bastards. _

"I never thought Voldermort's _daughter_ would even concider working anywhere near muggles." I turned around to see Potter smirking leaning against the wall like he had earlier in the week.

"Yeah well clearly you don't know everything about me." He muttered something under his breath that I was convinced was something bad about me. "What was that Potter?" I asked. My eyes narrowed into slits. I hoped my eyes weren't changing, because I was perfectly convinced if they had he would have hexed me into the next millenium.

"Nothing." He said with an inocent face but I could tell he was laughing at me underneath. I was about to press further just as the door of the classroom opened and there stood Proffessor Slughorn, with a huge smile on his face. The entirety of the class had been watching mine and Potter's interaction and were startled by the door suddenly opening.

"Right students please come in, get your things out and stand at the front of the classroom." He said his smile never moving as the students pilled in.

I sat next to Pansy and behind Draco and Blaise. This was so we could talk easily. Unfortunately it left a seat next to me, which usually was ocupied by a Slytherin as the classroom was usally split into Slytherin and Griffindor. But not today. Today Potter decided to annoy me furthur by sitting in the unoccupied seat. I kept my eyes downcast incase they were red.

I walked to the front of the classroom and stood inbetween Blaise and Pansy in hope of getting some extra protection from the boy that was stalking me. No such luck. He stood directly behind me, closer than necissary. I could tell he was trying to get a reaction out of me, but I would not give him the satisfaction, as I continued to stare at the teacher.

"Right class. Any ideas what these might be?" Slughorn asked, still smilling. _This guy really needs to frown a bit. I bet his jaw hurts from smilling so much. I bet he is younger than he looks it's just those crows feet from all that smiling that makes him look about 70._ I let my mind wander but was bought back down to earth when I realised I actually knew the things he was asking about were.

The first one was bezoar, the second was a vial of pollyjuice potion (I could tell by the digusting colour. No other potion has that colour.), the third was a pheonix feather and the last was a small cup of unicorn blood.

"Anyone?" I knew that one girl that usually knew everything probably knew but was too scared to say, because I have heard people take the mickey out of her. I wonder if they would do that to me? Time to find out. I slowly raised my hand. I saw the Proffessor's eyes go wide and his smile falter. Was it because someone actually knew, or was it because it was me? Potter stepped back because he knew the whole class would soon be looking at me, and he was right. I had the eyes of everyone. "Y-yes Miss Riddle." He said.

I stepped forward and named the items. When I turned back around I saw the girl that would have known what they were (Hermione?) give me a death glare. It didn't faze me. I had been recieveing so many lately that one from a bookworm, Griffindor wouldn't effect me.

"That's right! Ten points to Slytherin!" Slughorn responed when I was back in my space next to Pansy and Draco. I think everyone was even more scared of me now they knew I knew my stuff.

###

The rest of the day went in a blur. Potter didn't try to do anything again. I wonder if coming off like a bookworm put him off completely and he wouldn't even want to risk tainting his reputaion? I doubt it he was always hanging out with that Hermione girl and she was more of a bookworm than me.

When Pansy, Draco, Blaise and I were at dinner that night I felt a hand on my shoulder. At that moment I saw Draco and Blaise tense up from where they were sitting opposite me. Who was stupid enough to actually touch me? Well apart from the three people I was with currently. I didn't bother pulling my wand out as I turned around, beacuse I knew that with or without a wand, in a duel, I would win.

When I turned around I was surprised to see Potter there. Oh so that's who's stupid enough to touch me. As soon as I turned around he removed his hand from my shoulder and looked down. He looked nervous and kinda awkward. But I was still annoyed from our little dispute earlier. "Did you want something Potter? Or were you just giving me a reason to use my wand on you?"

He looked up and I noticed that his eyes were wide but it wasn't with fear it was with something else. What, I can't put my finger on. "No... It's just... I, erm, was wondering... if you'd, erm, ?" He asked the last part with his head down, so I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Pardon?" I replied politely. He looked nervous, I may not like him, but there is no reason to make him feel any worse.

He looked up into my eyes, with a new found confidence. I knew there were many eyes watching us, and not just my friends. I don't think me and Potter could have a convosation without a public audience. But this one was going to make rumors fly and gossip spread, "I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmead with me tommorow?" I heard several gasps, some girls giggled and others made disgusted noises. Screw not making him feel worse than he was already feeling he was clearly just trying to wind me up.

I glared at him. "No." I replied simply and turned back to my friends who seemed to be in a state of shock, but Draco was the first to recover.

"Please...I-" Potter was begging? Oh gosh! What happened to his bad boy persona. He could get most of the girls in the school.

"You heard her Potter she doesn't want to go. You know why? Because she's going with me." This earned more gasps. I wasn't sure how I felt about Draco claiming I was going with him with out asking me. I'm going to set them both straight.

"Yes Draco, I am going with you _and_ Blaise _and_ Pansy." This earned several laughs including one from Potter but I hadn't even started on him. "Potter begging isn't very becoming of you. Besides it will ruin your persona." I said and tapped him under the chin to annoy him furthur. And with that I walked out of the Great hall and made my way to my new after school _lesson. Well this should be fun(!)_

###

I went to my allocated classroom. Dumbledore told me that a teacher would meet me there at 7:30pm each night apart from weekends. He never told me who the teacher was though. It wasn't until the door burst open did I realise why.

I guess Dumbledore knew I probably would refuse to go if I knew my teacher would be the vicious Professor Snape. I glared at him upon my fist glance and he did the same to me. At least it was nice to know it was a mutualy hatred.

"I will be teaching you everything you need to know to pass your OWLS. Here are the books you will need to read." He placed about seven different six hundred page books infront of me. "I expect them read by Monday." _Ha, easy!_ "And I expect a two foot essay on each of the books." It was as if he read my mind and knew I wasn't going to do the homework because he contiued. "If you don't do the homework I will make you stay here on Saturdays to make sure you do." I sent him a glare. I am pretty sure he is reading my mind. What was that thing I read about? Occunamy? no. Occulany? "Occlumency."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed and stepped back.

"It is called occlumency I am actually quite amzed you have heard of it. But your mind is very easy to get into quite frankly-"

"Well, are you going to teach me this occlumency thing? Or just use it to invade my mind?" I asked and sent him another glare.

"Well it's not on the OWL curriculm, but I did have a fifth year student whom I taught it to last year."

"What about the other part to it len-gill-uments?" I had to pronounce the whole word because I could never say it properly.

"You want to be able to read people's minds?" He asked me while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah! That would be cool." I said with excitement filling my voice. Maybe these lessons won't be as bad as I thought they would be.

"Well it would have to be on your own time of course. I can't have it interfering with my actual lessons, in which I am supposed to be teaching you." Correction they probably will be just as bad.

"Fine. But we better do some interesting things in these lessons." I said and Snape looked as if he might smile, but covered it quickly.

"Right. Question: What are more important, offensive or defensive spells?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment before deciding on an answer.

"Defensive. Because if you can't protect yourself, you won't do very good in a duell will you?" I aswered matter-of-factly.

"Correct." I didn't get anymore praise than that. He continued to ask questions like this for the remainder of the lesson, which unfortunatuely was two hours. I think he was seeing what I knew and what needed to be developed. I didn't find out if we would be doing anything of interest, but in all honesty anything would be better than that lesson.

###

When I walked into the common room I expected everyone to be asleep, but no. I forgot it was Friday. As soon as I walked in I was bombarded by renewed glares. Was this because of what happened in the Great Hall earlier?

Thank God Pansy saw me walk in and mercifully saved me from the vultures. She dragged me past everyone towards our dorm, pushing anyone that got in her way. When we got into the room she closed the door and turned towards me.

"Potter and Draco? You've got them both tied around your little finger. They are both clearly obsessed with you. And they were both clearly hurt when you turned them down in front of everybody." She said. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about at first but then it cliked together. Potter was doing what all the boys used to do when they were twelve. They used to wind up the girl they fancied and then try and ask her out, but I didn't see it before. Draco he acted nice and was one of her first friends here. Obviously he found it hard to ask her out properly and that was his way of doing it. Not a very good way but it was his way. Oh no. I broke two boys hearts without meaning to.

"Pansy I didn't know they felt that way. I-" I broke off. I didn't know what to say.

"In all honesty I don't think either of them will give up. But Draco was pretty down. You could go and talk with him he's in the common room I think." Before she finished I had left to seek out Draco.

I found him in the corner with some blonde skank, having a heavy makeout session that looked like it was about to become much more at any second. I could feel my blood boil and I knew this time I wouldn't be able to control it. The girl on Draco's lap suddenly started screaming and clutching her chest. Everyone looked at her apart from Draco who was looking at me. My eyes were trained on my victim.

**OH...OH...OH...OHHHHHH! What's gonna happen? What did Harry mutter? Is the 'skank' ok? So cheesy. But oh well**

**I just felt like making it a love triangle. But bear this in mind, Emilly is a strong headded woman and will do what ever she likes. Harry, Draco bewear. Fair warning!**

**I hope you all liked! it this was quite a long chapter for me (my longest?)**

**Thankyou so much for the one person that reviewed! I know there are more of you reading! If you review (nicely) I post more chapters...**

**R&R if you liked! xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

The girl stopped screaming, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. That was until Draco was standing beside me, telling me that was enough did I relucantly release her from the pain. But was it too late? I didn't know.

I kept looking at her as Draco took me in his arms. But I would not cry not for her. _She had it coming._ With that thought the portrait to the common room burst open and there stood Professor Snape. He looked from me to the unconsious girl on the floor. She's not dead because I can see her chest rising and falling. I didn't just have the attention of Professor Snape but rather the attention of the whole of Slytherin House. And every single person looked terrified. I suppose it had something to do with the fact that this girl had done nothing to me. Well apart from kiss Draco. But I don't even know what my feelings are towards him yet.

I looked up towards Draco, as he was still hugging me and stepped back. "I'm sorry." I wispered so only he could hear me. I was appologising for everything. For hurting him earlier in the great hall. For attacking the girl now unconsious on the floor. For not realising his feelings for me earlier. _Everything._

He didn't get a chance to reply because Snape spoke, "Miss Riddle, you will need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office right way. While I take Miss Letitch to the Hospital Wing." With a flick of his wand he lifted 'Miss Letitch' and walked out, obviously expecting me to go and find Dumbledore's office on my own.

I didn't look back at Draco as I left. I noticed Pansy and Blaise talking to each other. _Oh great, even my friends are going to start talking about me behind my back._ I held my head high, because I didn't regret sending that girl to the Hospital Wing, as I made my way through the common room, towards the door. As I passed people they moved completely out of the way. This really aggitated me. _It was a one off, I'm not just going to attack you for getting in my way._

###

When I finally made it to Dumbledore's office. After asking numerous prefects where it was. I was greeted by an annoyed Professor McGonagal. Seriously, I don't think she likes anyone unless they are in Griffindor and even then she doesn't seem to like them that much. Despite this I gave her a smile. Her eyes went wide, I mean I know I don't smile much but its not that scary when I do.

"You need to see Professor Dumbledore immedieately." She said in her shrill voice, but didn't elabourate on why she was so scared of my smilling. "Lemon Drops." She spoke to a random Gargoyle. Well I thought it was random until it moved to reveal a staircase leading up to, what I assume was, Dumbledore's office. "Straight to the top and you will see a door. Knock before you enter." With that she turned on her heal and left. Probably to go back to bed.

Half way up the stairs I heard voices shouting at eachother. "Albus she almost killed that Letitch girl. I don't even think He has that power." This was Snape. _How the hell did he get here before me? Oh yeah, I got lost._

"Indeed. But there is nothing we can do but help her control it." This was Dumbledore. His voice sounded exasperated, not like his normal one.

"Professor, what are we going to do? She could hurt anyone." Potter. What was he doing here. He needs to stay out of my business. With that I knocked on the door to anounce my arrival, and to stop them from talking about me.

"Come in." Dumbledore replied simply. I entered the large rounded room, and saw that Dumbledore was behind his desk while Snape and Harry were infront of it. I looked to each one of them and as I did their eyes went wide just like McGonnagal's had. _Eyes. Oh, Damn!_

"Tell me. Are my eyes red and snake like, by any chance? Or do I really look that ugly?" At that Harry snorted.

"You know your eyes go like that? How long have they done it?" Snape asked his eyes fixed on mine.

"Erm well for as long as I can remember. If I bottle up my anger, this" I pointed to my red eyes, "is what happens."

Snape just stared at me for a while, probably to read my mind and see if I was telling the truth.

"Severus, stop." With that Snape stopped staring at me intently and focused on Dumbledore. "Right, Miss Riddle. Please explain to me why you attacted Miss Letitch?" I could take this one of two ways. I could tell him the truth and suffer the concequences or I could deny everything. I never had my wand up to her.

"You can't prove I attacked her." I replied. I guess I was going for the latter option.

"That is correct. The magic that was used was very dark, and despite all magic leaving traces... this did not." _Ha, I've got you now old man._ "But I have been told by several students that you were staring at the victim very intently and when you stopped so did the curse. Curious, don't you think? So first off I would like to know why you attacked her and secondly I would like to know how?"

I can still get out of this. I've got out of worse when people actually had evidence on me. "I think you will find we were all staring very intently at the victim. When a fellow house mate starts screaming for no apparent reason, you tend to worry and stare. Therefore I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I never harmed this girl and if you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

I waited to be excused to see if he would dare to blame it on me again. I don't cave in that easily. "Yes. You may go." He never said that he would talk to me about it again, he just left me to leave.

###

When I was back in the common room I was surprised to see every one still up. They probably wanted more gossip to spread. Ok then fine. I plastered a huge smile on my face that corresponded directly with my mood. I had just got out of severly hurting a student.

Blaise walked over to me, "What are you smiling about? Was your punishment really that light? You know the teachers are probably scared of you like the students." He said. I should be angry with him for wispering about me with Pansy but I was in too much of a good mood.

We plonked down on the sofa together. "Nah, Dumbledore is really stupid. Couldn't track it back to me. I'm really good at getting out of things. Why do you think I haven't had a Detention yet for not doing my homework? Anyway no punishment. But they saw my eyes. Tell me are they normal again?" I looked at him to give him a better look.

"Yeah. Lovely cool blue once more. So not even a detention for almost killing someone?" He said this too loud, because many people around heard it and began wispering.

"Thanks Blaise(!) Now everyone is going to be giving me hell because I didn't get a punishment. And the stares and wispering are clearly going to increase." I said while pointing at a bunch of second years that were doing exactly what I was saying. They turned away as soon as I looked at them.

"I'm sorry-" He tried to apologise but I cut him off.

"No. Forget it. I'm going to bed anyway. See you tomorrow, yeah?" He nodded and I left for my dorm.

###

The next morning Pansy woke me up at 9:30. I mean come on, it's a Saturday! Can't I at least sleep today. "You better not make a habbit of waking me up at this time _every_ Saturday. Otherwise you are in for a very cranky Emilly." I said while puting my head into my pillow to escape the harsh light.

"Come on. We've got to get breakfast before we go to Hogsmead." When I didn't move she got her pillow and hit me over the head with it.

"OW! Was that really necessary?" I asked while rubbing my head. And looking at her through my curls.

"Yes you know what you're like in the mornings. You wouldn't have gotten up otherwise." She said with a smile and then went to go and put her pillow back in it's right full place.

"That's true. What should I wear? What the hell are you wearing?" I asked looking at her short skirt and strappy top.

"Too much?" She asked looking down at her outfit.

"Too little. Its starting to get cold out and you start wearing clothes that are only just sutible in summer? Are we trying to impress someone Pansy? Who is it?" I asked giving her a knowing look. Charlotte used to dress like this when we went out with our friend called Henry. It's too obvious and boys don't like that.

Pansy laughed awkwardly, but I gave her another look. "Ok yes I am trying to impress someone. But you have to promise not to tell him." I nodded rapidly. "It's Blaise."

"Aw Pans! That is so sweet. But this isn't the way to go about it." I said walking to my trunk at the end of my bed. "Here try this."

"But you're quite a bit taller than me." She said and I realised that the top I had just thrown her probably wouldn't fit her.

"Ok, but when I go in your trunk I better find nicer things than that."

###

We walked into the common room in simple yet stylish outfits. Pansy had on a Green jumper and a Black skirt on, that came to just above the knee. Not like the one she had on earlier. Her clothes went with her hair perfectly and made her look quite beautiful, especially when she smiled. And she did when she saw Blaise's reaction. He stood there with his mouth open as she approched him.

I wore simple stone washed jeans, a long sleaved top, and a pair of converses. I didn't see the point of wearing heals like Pansy did, plus I wouldn't be able to walk in them anyway. My hair was down in my usual ringlet curls, that I finally managed to tame from my bedhead. And today I decided to bring Saska out. She was firmly secured around my wrist in her usual spot. Those that knew she was real were looking terriffied those that didn't seemed to ignore her.

"Come one then. You woke me up early to get breakfast, so we are going to get breakfast! Do you hear me?" I said to the couple that were staring at eachother.

"Yeah, alright then." Blaise said never taking his eyes off Pansy.

We started walking towards the door when I noticed there was someone missing from our party. "Where's Draco."

"He's, erm, doing something... this morning. But he said he'll meet up with us to go to Hogsmead." Well that sounded suspisous but I decided not to press the matter.

###

Breakfast was boring. No hands on my shoulders this time. But the stares had intensified. Apparently the news of the girl that I put in the Hospital Wing had spread to other houses. I bet that had something to do with Potter.

Draco met up with us at the end of breakfast, as we were walking out of the Great Hall. He looked tired and pale. "Where have you been." I asked.

"Busy." He answered but didn't elabourate. I didn't ask again. We made our way to the small village known as Hogsmead.

###

We were in a little pub called 'The Three Broomsticks'. "So what you having to drink?" Blaise asked as we sat down in a booth off to the side.

"Erm, can I have a Coke?" I asked. I could see many strange drinks on other tables but I didn't know what they were called so therefore I couldn't order them.

"A what?" He asked genuinely confused and I noticed Pansy and Draco had the same look on their faces.

"A- Never mind. What do you guys normally have?" I asked.

"Butterbeer." They repiled all together.

"Ok then I guess I'll have one of those." I said.

Butterbeer is the nicest drink in the world! Warm and creamy... Mmmm...

We drank our Butterbeers and spoke about nothing inparticular. At one point Draco got up to go to the loo. I was certain he went in to the girls but didn't say anything about it because I was thouroghly enjoying my heavenly drink.

"Come on. Let's go." Draco said when he came out of the bathroom.

"What? Why? I wanna drink my Butterbeer!" I whined. No way was I giving up my drink.

"Hurry up then." He said and I looked up to him and noticed he was panicking. I drank my drink in record time and stood up. When I did Draco grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the pub.

When we were out side I ripped my arm out of his grasp and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL, DRACO?"

"Keep your voice down. I just didn't want to be in there anymore. It was getting crowded." He said as Blaise and Pansy joined us.

"Right of course! You know, I don't like it when my _friends_ keep secrets from me." I said and walked away. Before I turned I saw Blaise and Draco exchange a look.

I was walking up to the castle when I heard a girls scream. I ran towards where it was coming from and found the 'Golden Trio' (as I found everybody calls them) standing over a girl, that was withering in pain.

"Do no' touch tha' 'cept for the 'rappins." Hagrid, picking up the girl, said to Harry as he leaned over a package. Hagrid left in the direction of the castle, obviously to get the girl some medical treatment. Then Harry noticed me.

"Why did Malfoy do it?" He said advancing on me, wand drawn. I didn't have a clue what he meant. Draco was no where near here. "Did you help him? What were you trying to achieve?" He asked his wand in my face now.

"Potter I don't know what you're talking about and I would apreciate it if you would lower your wand." I said not wavering. He did as he was told and lowered his wand, then he stalked off in the direction of the castle.

###

I heard Potter, Weasley and Granger were called into McGonnagal's office about what happened to the girl, who I later found out was Katie Bell. I don't know why I wasn't called in, maybe it was because Hagrid had never seen me, but I doubt that was the reason.

It was late when I decided to go back to the common room. I had spent most of the rest of the day walking around the Castle talking to Saska. I was livid when I walked in. I was ready for answers, and I would get them off Draco. I saw Blaise when I walked in to the common room but I couldn't see Draco.

"Where is he?" I asked as soon as I was in ear shot of him.

"Boy's Dorm." He said. With out asking if I was allowed in there I barged past everyone in my way to get there.

I opened the door and discovered several Sixth year males either half naked or with a towel wrapped around them. Several of them let out a sound of shock while the others looked excited. _Boys!_ I rolled my eyes and made my way over to where Draco was still getting dressed. He hadn't noticed me yet, because his back was to the door. He didn't have a shirt on and you could tell he had a nice physique just by looking at his back.

I stepped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes turned to those of surprise when he saw me. "We need to talk." I said and walked out of the room, expecting him to follow which he did.

**Wow! How about that. I put some stuff that was in the books in this chapter too. I just felt like she would go in to the boys dorm because of how angry she was. It wasn't a planned idea. As I have said in the past my stories are very spontenious.**

**What's up with Harry does he want to kill her or kiss her? Big question isn't it.**

**HAHA! Wizards haven't heard of coke! It made me laugh when I was writing this.**

**I thought You'd like another chapter, because of the cliff hanger I left you on.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! R&R if you did! xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

**Hey. Here is another chapter for this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been lazy. If you keep nagging me to update I most likely will :) Enjoy! xx**

During our 'talk' I found out that my Father was planning to take over the Wizarding World. I also found that he was looking for me. Draco assumed that is they bought me to Hogwarts, because he was getting closer to finding me. But what shocked me the most was the fact that I was clearly more powerful than Lord Voldermort, due to my powerful wandless magic.

When we stopped in a dark corridor I thurned to him and questioned him. "How do you know all of this? I assume it is not something that is out there for the public to know." I asked Draco. I knew that if I was Lord Voldermort I would not go around telling people my weaknesses.

"Well, you know how I told you about his followers?" I nodded, encouraging to go on. "You see a lot of my family are Death Eaters. My Mother and Father and aunt are just a few... You see, during the summer I was made to join..." He looked very nervous and was hesitating in what he was saying.

"Are you going to take me to Him?" I asked with my eyes wide. I can't believe someone I trusted and thought of as a good friend could be the one to betray me.

"No that wasn't my mission. I wouldn't want to betray you. Anyway do you really think I would get very far? You would probably kill me before I got with in two feet." He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that's true." I replied, incapable of giving a longer answer.

"I heard what you did to Dolohov. He was so embarassed, and The Dark Lord was very angry at him. But I think it was because he was worried that you would be able to beat him." He said enforcing what he had said earlier about Voldermort not having the same power as me.

Something clicked in my head and I remembered what he had said before. "You said that kidnapping me wasn't your 'mission'. So what is?" He looked horrified that I had said this. When it didn't look like he was going to answer I pushed on. "Oh, come on, I doubt it's that bad."

"It is." He said, but didn't elabourate. So I went on. _I was going to get it out of him_.

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on tell me. I can keep secrets you know. I have had to keep the fact that I could do magic for as long as I can remember, I'm sure I can keep your secret." I said this with a smile to encourage him.

Looking down while he spoke. "I have...been told...to,erm, fix a vanishing cabinate... to get the Death Eaters...in to Hogwarts" My smile fell. So he wasn't going to kidnap me directly, but he was going to help people to.

"So you are going to help the people that want to take me get into the one safe place in the world?" I asked, but my voice didn't sound right. It sounded scared. I never sound scared, but I was at that moment.

"It's not just that. I have been told I have to kill... Dumbledore." I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't believe that Draco was planning to assassinate the headmaster. I know everyone has the urge to at some point in their schooling life, but no one actually does it. Draco noticed my lack of words and carried on. "I don't want to but if I don't kill him then your father's going to kill me." He took my hands and pleaded.

"I believe you. But isn't there another way?" I asked finally getting my voice back.

"No there's not."

Nothing was said all of the way back to the common room. I know I can't hold it to Draco, because I know it's not his fault. He's being forced into doing it.

###

Over the next few weeks Draco and I began talking more. I found that he was usually in the Room of Requirement (what ever that is) fixing the cabinate, during his spare time. He seemed to be getting thinner and paler as the time went on. He becoming disconnected from classes, and sometimes he even cut his classes.

I started to worry, and I decided that I was going to stop him from going there as often. I decided to ask him to Hogsmead, just so I could get him away from the castle.

At dinner on friday I saw Draco talking to some other sixth year boys. Among them were Thedore Nott, Blaise and some others that I didn't know the names of.

I sat oppsite Draco and next to Blaise. "Hey boys, how's it going?" I asked while grabbing Blaises cup of Pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"Hey, I'm Theo." Nott said while streching his hand out towards me. I could see what his intentions were, _typical boys._

I didn't take his hand, but simply responded with "I know." Unfortunately Theo wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Really? I'm honored." I said with a smile.

"Yeah you should be." I wasn't going to give him a better responce than that just incase he got the wrong idea. "Draco, I came over to tell you that you're going to Hogsmead tomorrow. Ok? Good." I said it all as one, not giving him the chance to respond.

"I can't I'm sorry." He said but I wasn't planning on taking no for an answer.

I leaned over the table so I was close enough to wisper. "Do you really think I'm giving you a choice?" I sat back and said. "Blaise what did you get for question three on the potions homework?" I knew he had heard what I said to Draco and was shocked by my sudden change of topic.

###

"Pansy?" I called for the girl as I was walking through the common room on the way to our room. She was cuddling up to Blaise on a comfy leather chair. Those two have really gotten close over the past few weeks. "I need to talk to you, so stop flirting and come on. Sorry Blaise, girl time." I said when he stood up and began following Pansy.

When we were in our room I shut the door and looked at Pansy. "Hey, I needed to talk to you. Sorry for pulling you away from Blaise but it's important."

"It's fine." She said sitting down on her bed. "What's up?"

"Well I sort of asked Draco to Hogsmead tomorrow. Actually, I am forcing him to go." I said with worry in my voice.

"That's good. He needs to get out of the castle. I've noticed he has been looking pale and he is looking ill. I approve. So is that it?" She asked standing up.

"No. I was wondering if you and Blaise would like to come with us. Sort of like a double date?" I asked.

"Sure sounds fun. I just need to tell Blaise but I'm sure he won't mind. You two are after all his best friends." Pansy replied smiling. "Hey don't you have to go to your lesson with Snape?" She asked, and I realised she was right.

"Yeah thanks." I said as I ran out of the common room

I made my way around the halls that were empty due to the time of night. I was running so fast that when I colided with an invisible item. I fell backwards on to my bottom with great force. "OW! What the hell." I drew my wand out, and thought about revealing what I had just colided with. I was getting very good at silent spells. I felt the magic work and then a shocked looking Harry Potter was revealed sitting on the floor, where I must have knocked him over. "What are you doing here? And how are you invisible?" I asked my tone indicated my anger.

Potter stood up and brushed the non existant dust from his clothes. "I was going for a walk." _Yeah like I believe that_. "And I ran into you."

"Invisible? Explain that." I said.

"Erm, well I can't." He said picking up a cloak of the floor. Little did he know that I had actually read about invisibility cloaks. And I was convince that was one.

"Invisiblity cloak? Impressive. Where did you get it?" He looked shocked. Clearly he was not expecting me to know what it was.

"Well...erm... It's funny that you never do your homework but you know pretty much everything." He said smilling.

"Yeah, I'm not the dumb blonde everyone thinks I must be." I said and made my way around him. "Since I can see you are not going to give me any answers, bye Potter. Don't run in to anyother girls." I waved and walked away.

"Hey you ran in to me!" He shouted back, but I didn't respond, I just kept walking. When I was around the corner I began running again. I was deffinately going to be late.

###

"You're late." Snape said when I burst into the room in an ungraceful fashion. "But I trust you have done the homework I set you?"

"Come on sir. You should know by now I never do my homework." I said with smile and I tried to get my breath back.

"I know that detention doesn't make you do it. So I give up. You wait until you fail your exams." He said and walked to the center of the room where he turned back to me. "Today, we will be dueling. Please take out your wand."

I took out my wand and proceeded to the middle of the room where Snape was standing.

"In a formal duel you will bring your wand up like this," He bought his wand up infromt of his face so I copied "And then you bring it down and bow." He did these actions to which I copied and then he turned and walked back. I took five steps in the opostie direction. When I turned around Snape had his wand aimed at me already.

"On three, we shall begin." I raised my wand to be ready. "One...two...three!" At three he sent a silent spell at me which I dogged.

"Hey that's not fair. You're using silent spells." I shouted over the spells which were still been thrown at me. I was dogging them fairly successfully, if I do say so myself.

"Yes." He said back. This was really agrivating me. I will beat him!

I sent several silent spells his way, but he defected them easily. _Ahhh!_ I uped the intensity of the spells. I saw that he was struggling to keep up. When I relaxed slightly, he took advantage and disarmed me. _Oh great!_ Snape continued to aim spells at me. _No! This will not happen._ With that my hands started glowing blue. When I held them up and aimed them at Snape he was shot back in to the far wall.

"Oh my Gosh! Sir, are you ok?" _I am going to be in so much trouble. There is no way I will be able to get out of this one!_

"I'm fine." he said standing up. He looked angry that I had got a hit on him. And I assume that because it was with out a wand didn't make him feel any better. "I think that is enough for today. You may go, I need to fix the room." I looked around the room and saw that the walls where destroyed, and parts of rock were littered around the room from where spells had hit it. It looked like a bomb site.

I wasn't going to stay because I could tell that Snape was severly pissed off. So I walked out of the room and made my way back down to the common room, where I knew that everyone would still be up because there was no school tomorrow.

"Hey guys!" I said when I slumped down on the sofa next to Pansy who was sitting on top of Blaise's lap.

"Hey Emilly. How was the lesson?" Pansy asked.

"Urg!" I replied

"That good, huh? Oh, by the way Blaise said that it was Ok, and we will come to Hogsmead with you and Draco tomorrow."

"Oh, yay!" I said with a smile, my mood had just improved dramatically. Then Thoeodore Nott sat next to me in the last remaining place on the Sofa. "Can I help you, Nott?" I said looking at him with my eye brows raise waiting for an answer.

"No just wanted to say hi." He replied looking me up and down. I hate it when people do that.

I decided it was time to scare him off. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You know the last person that looked at me like that, ended up in a lot of pain." I sat back an took in his horrified expression. I smiled to add to my menace. Then I stood up and spoke to Pansy and Blaise. "I'm going to bed. Pansy don't bring him to our room. I don't want to be kept up." I said with a wink. Teasing Pansy and Blaise's relationship was one of my favorite things to do. "Bye _Theo._" I said and walked away from the boy I had just scared.

**Hello, people. I hope this chapter was ok. I haven't updated in a while so I feel I am out of practice. It's a bit short soz! :) **

**So let me know what you think. No flames please! R&R! Thanks! xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own Emilly. She is mine, along with any other OC's that don't apear in the books. Anything else you see is J K Rowlings's. Got it? Good!**

**Important! I DO NOT have spell check, therefore I am sorry about the spelling. If you do not like this fact then don't bother reading. Usually my spelling is good enough for you to tell what the word is and if spelling annoys you that much then you are a compete control freak. Please don't comment telling me about me spelling I know already! Sorry about the rant. I have put the fact that I don't have spell check on several other chapters but people still feel the need to comment about my spelling. Anyway, enjoy! xxx**

Well, Saturday went by very quickly. Pansy, Blaise, Draco and I had a good day. We went to Honeydukes and bought enough sweets to last us until the next Hogsmead visit, which wasn't untill the 1st of December. It seems that I was the only one that was annoyed about this long wait. Everyone didn't seemed worried because they were sure that there would be enough sweets at Halloween to last everyone untill Easter. To my suprise Draco actually stayed with us until we decided to go back to the Castle, at which point he went back to his with drawn, distant self.

I can't deal with him being this cut off from the world. He is scaring me with this depression he is showing. _He is getting paler and thinner by the day!_ He hardly ever smiles and when he does it is not genuine. _I am going to help him. He is my friend and I owe him that much._

Walking into Defence Against the Dark Arts on Monday morning, I made sure that Draco was there, and hadn't decided to skip the lesson today. Luckily for me there he was in his spot in the far back corner. As long as I got out of the class room before him I would be able to ambush him, and offer, actually I was planing on telling him I was going to help him with whatever he does that is making him so depressed.

Snape burst into the room just as I took my normal seat next to Pansy, "Ok, class. I have decided that a change in the seating plan is in order." An audiable groan was heard through out the class room. "Quiet... I would like to sit everyone with someone from the opposite house. There is no choice in the matter. What I say goes." He said when people put up their hands to complain about the situation. "Now... Miss Granger you will sit with Miss Parkinson. Mr Longbottom you and Mr Zabini sit there. Go!" He shouted when Longbottom didn't move fast enough for his liking. "Miss Patil with Mr Nott."

He continued until there was only a few people left including me Draco and Potter. I eyed the rest of the Griffindor's with distaste and they all cowered from my stare. All but _Harry Potter, 'the chosen one'. I hope I am not paired with him. I would probably kill him after two minutes_! "Mr Malfoy will be paired with Miss Bell." Harry broke my stare and looked to Snape, it looked like he was ready to argue about that pairing but he didn't say anything. "Miss Riddle with Mr Potter." I looked at the bat like man with extreame distaste. I was sure he had heard my thoughts. _Stay out of my head!_ I screamed internally, he confirmed my suspisions by raising his eyes brows in responce.

I moved over to the seat that Potter was at, and slumped down and opened my book and began reading to avoid having to make any sort of comunication with my new partner.

"Today, students, we will be dueling." Snape said and looked specifically at me. I was looking at him with wide eyes. He knew what I was like when I dueled. His stare seemed to say 'don't kill him. I don't want to have to clean up that mess.' "Everyone up. Defence is the most important part of a duel. So Griffindor's send some offencive spells, and Slytherin's block the spells. And go." The sound of chairs screeching allong the floor sounded, as every one walked into a space.

I rounded on Potter when we were in a space. "Ok, hit me." I said rasing my wand.

"Stupefy!" He shouted with out any delay.

I thought of protego and my sheild went up just before the spell hit. He looked at me shocked. "That's enough. Now switch roles." Snape said from accross the room.

"Are you ready?" I asked Potter who was still looking shocked. Probably by the fact that I have powerful silent spells.

"Yes." He relpied weakly.

"Stupefy!" I said in my normal voice. I felt the power leave my wand, and as soon as I did, I knew he had no chance. The spell slammed into his cheast and he flew backwards and knocked over Longbottom and another Griffindor I didn't know the name of.

I had the attention of everyone in the class. When Potter stood up slowly all of my fellow class mates began laughing. "Potter, I would like to know the reason why you didn't even attempt to block that spell?" Snape asked. "Being stunned doesn't prevent your tounge from working." He continued when Potter continued to stare at me. Strangely enough he didn't seem angry or scared, he just looked curious. Not that I blame him, I would probably be like that if I was hit by a spell that powerful, especially when the opponent didn't even seem like they were trying.

"Sir, I'm affraid Potter didn't have a chance of blocking that spell." I spoke and once again I had the attention of the whole class. I think I'll give everyone a try reason to fear me, not just because my Father is the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. I put on a smirk that I found all of the Slytherin's often did, and elabourated. "The spell was just too powerful. Not even the great _Harry Potter_ could stop it." I made a point of looking around at all of the Griffindor's in the room. I put on a real smile and calmly walked to my seat.

After mine and Potter's little incident no one did any more dueling, under Snape's orders. The rest of the lesson was just copying out of a text book. _Boring!_ By the time the lesson finished I hat forgoten about waiting for Draco, and when I remembered he was long gone.

I turned around, remembering that the Great Hall was in the opposite direction to that I was walking in. Guess who the first person I saw was? _Potter_. Oh well may as well try and find out where Draco has probably gone. "Hey, Potter!" He looked, and saw it was me he put on a grin that streched across his face. Obviously he is still hadn't let it sunk in that I was not in anway interested. Also he seemed to have forgotten that I had stunned him little over half an hour ago. When he walked up to me, without hesitation I asked. "Do you know where the Room of Requirement is?"

"Yeah it's on the seventh floor. Why?" He asked. I knew I couldn't tell him that Draco was there because I knew that they hated each other. If i told him he would most likely report Draco to Professor Dumbledore.

I thought quickly on my feet. "It's for a report on History of Magic."

"I don't remember Professor Binns setting that. Nor do I every recal _you_ doing your homework." He said. _Boy ,he was quick!_

"Yeah, erm, it's because I haven't been doing my homework. He is making me do extra and I don't fancy having five Saturday detentions." I said. Hopefully it was convicing, but by his knowing stare I'd say not. "Yeah Ok. Bye!" I said and left the corridor and made my way to the seventh floor. I'll deal with Potter and his knowing stare another time.

_I really need to find Draco. _Was my mantra as I walked down the corridors. When I walked past a wall I heard something moving. When I looked at the door I saw that it had transformed into a large door. _Well I guess that is it. The Room of Requirement._ I walked in. As soon as I was through the door disapeared and I looked around the room. It was cluttered with various items floor to ceiling. I would probably get lost looking around it, so I decided to call out. "Draco?"

I hear shuffling to my right. I made my way towards it, and found a shocked looking Draco trying to cover a large object. "Hey? I wanted to come and talk." I said and he looked at me expectantly. "I wanted to say that I am fed up of seeing you all depressed and everything! So I've decided that I am going to help you out. Your my friend and I don't like seeing my friends like this." I paused waiting for him to answer, hopefully with what I wanted to hear.

"I don't think you should-"

"No! I am going to help because you need it." I interrupted.

He smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in ages. "You're not going to give me a choice are you?" He said to which I smiled.

"Nope."

Walking forward he pulled me towards him and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "You're so hard headed." He spoke into my shoulder.

###

Draco and I went to the Room of Requirement for an hour everyday after classes finished. I wouldn't let him spend more time in there than that. We laughed, as we cast different spells on the cabinet. Unfortunately nothing had worked so far and we had successfully managed to ruin seven apples and kill two small birds. _Ooops! Oh well, nothing comes without sacrifices._

One night in the common room, I was sitting infront of the fire alone, reading one of my favorite books, A picture of Dorian Grey (the idea of Immortality had always intregued me) when Draco approached me. He sat down on my left and leaned in so he could wisper and so no one would hear. However, we probably looked like an intimate gesture, I found it was far from that when he spoke. "I have just recieved the date that the cabinet has to be finished by." I looked at him shocked. I didn't know there was a dead line, I just thought it had to be fixed.

"What? When?" I asked.

"It has to be finished by the begining of July. We have eight months, but minus the Christmas holidays so we have just over seven months. But the way it is going at the moment I don't think we will get very far." He said in a disappointed voice.

"No, we will do it! You have to think positive. If you think that it's not going to happen it probably won't" I said. He looked up with a smile on his face.

"What a good motto. But I was just being realistic."

"Hey guys!" Blaise had come up to us and sat down inbetween Draco and I. Putting his arms around us he asked, "Sooo, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing really." Draco answered back quickly.

"You guys have been spending alot of time together, is there something you want to tell me?" Blaise said wriggling his eye brows. _Blaise! Always jumping to conclusions._

"NO!" Draco and I answered together.

"Sure...! Anyway I came over to say that Potter, Weasel and Granger waiting outside for you Em." _What do they want?_

"And you didn't think to mention that first?" I said and stood up. "Well come on then. I don't fancy facing off the Golden Trio three to one." I said and watched as they relucantly dragged themselves off the leather couches.

When we were outside of the common room, I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger all looking uncomfortable as Slytherins passed them giving them disgusted looks. We walked up to them, "A bit out of our comfort zone aren't you Potter?" Blaise was the one that had to get the first word in. Several of our fellow house mates laughed at his remark.

"Go on. This is none of your business!" I said shoing the second years, that were hanging around outside of the common room, away. They looked like they were going to complain but when they saw it was me they quickly got a move on.

"I see you have power here." Granger, I never have liked her. She all ways acts like a know it all. But I found that they way to annoy her is to upstage her.

"I have power everywhere. Haven't you noticed? All of the houses are scared of me. I know you are, even if you don't want to admit it." I saw a fliker in her eyes. This confirmed what I had just said. I smiled and gestured to her eyes. I may not have mastered Lengillimens but I was always good at reading people. "There in your eyes. I saw it." She seemed to cower behind the two boys.

"Leave her alone!" The red head said.

"Shut up Weasel!" Draco shouted and stepped forward menacingly.

"Back off Malfoy!" Potter said back calmly and squared off to Draco. Their noses were near enough touching. When it didn't look like either of them were going to back off I stepped in and put my hand to their chests.

"Come on boys. Play nice." I said with a smile to each one in turn. No one can refuse this smile, especially not the two boys that I have currently wrapped around my finger.

They both backed down but didn't take their eyes off one and other. They clearly still thought of each other as threats. "We said we wanted to talk to _you,_ Emilly, not _you and your lap dogs_." Potter spoke first, although his statement was directed at me he didn't once take his eyes off Draco.

"Aww Potter I know you wish _you_ were my 'lapdog'" He blushed at this so I carried on. "But I didn't want to be outnumbered. Who knows why you wanted me out here."

He looked at me this time he spoke. "Please, It's important." When it didn't look like I was going to send Draco and Blaise away he turned slightly to his side kicks and said, "Ron, Hermione go back to the common room, I'll meet you there in a bit." Then he looked back at me expectanly.

I waited untill book worm and Red left the Dungeons before I responded. "Alright then, you two go back." I spoke to my 'lap dogs'. When they looked at me with worried expressions, I tryied to reasure them by saying, "Don't worry I can handle myself. You saw what I did in DADA. I'll be fine." They turned and walked away slowly, whispering to each other as they went.

"What do you want, then?" I asked Potter in a bored voice.

"Well after what you did in DADA, with the silent spells and the power you give off... You see there is this thing called Dumbledore's Army... It, erm, started last year and we learn Defence Against the Dark Arts. We learn all of the stuff we don't get taught in lesson. And I was wondering if...well if you'd teach us some stuff." He didn't look at me for the whole time he was speaking, untill he said "Please?"

**Wow what a turn of events! Even after she stupefyed him he still asks her to join/teach the DA. What is going through his head? Well as the saying goes: 'Love makes us blind.' ;)**

**I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't post it sooner. Bacically I've had it on my computer for about a week, but I was ill and couldn't check it. I hope you like this chapter! If you do please review! xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I own Emilly. She is mine, along with any other OC's that don't apear in the books. Anything else you see is J K Rowlings's.**

The past few weeks have gone by in a blur. Everyday, after classes, I would work with Draco on the vanishing cabinet. We are still not progressing very far, and I am sure he goes in the morning before I get up. I understand that he is worried about getting it finished on time, but he will do worse if he is tired contantly. I have told him repeatedly this fact but he ignores it, so I have given up on trying to get it through to him.

Potter still hasn't told me when he wants me to help him and his little 'club', after I said yes. I had to swear not to reveal anything to any of my friends. Regardless, I thought it might be good to get some extra practice on my dueling skills.

Now I am watching the snow fall rapidly out side of our bedroom window. It may only be November, but the snow was falling in sheets and coating the ground a brilliant, bright white colour. I suppose that's Scotland for you.

Pansy burst through the door and ruined my train of thought. "Emilly, it's Draco. He's in the Hospital wing." She said completely out of breath.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "What happened?!" I asked making my way out of the door in persuit of the Hospital wing, with Pansy following.

"They were in the bathroom and Draco got hexed. Apparrently, if Snape didn't know the counter curse the result could have been fatal." She expailed as we walked quickly down the corridor.

"'They?' Who was it?" I asked with anger in my voice. I could feel it boiling inside me. It was more than likely my eyes were turning red, but it didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was that I was going to hex the pants off who ever even thought to hurt my friend.

"Potter..." I stopped and looked at her, as if to confirm what she had just said. _I thought we were just begining to stand each other? Apparently not._ Pansy went on to say, "They were in Murtle's bathroom and they started dueling. Potter came out unscathed, but Draco..." I changed direction. I would not let Potter get away with this. "Em, the Hospital wing's this way.

"I know." Was all I said and it was enough to make her understand.

"You can't! For one he's in the Griffindor tower and we can't go in there. And two, you will most likely get expelled if you do anything to him." She said in desparation to get me to stop in my quest. I was not going to.

We approached the Griffindor tower after following some first years right to it. A portrait of a large woman was where they disappered in to. As we got closer she spoke. "I do not let Slytherin's in to my common room." I walked up close so she could see my eyes, which I hoped were red. I had a plan to scare her into letting us in.

When she looked at me her eyes went wide and I knew I did have red eyes, just like my father. "You will let us in. Or I will find another way. And I assure you it will not be plesant... for you." I added the last bit praying it would be enough to indimidate her into letting us in. It was. I portrait swung open to reveal the Griffindor common room.

It was conciderably smaller than the Slytherin comman room but it seemed to be cozy and home like. The room was decorated in Red and Gold. I despised those colours together. It made me think of Royalty and these Griffindor's were, by no means, Royal.

I walked in and everyone in the room turned to look at me and Pansy. I was not fazed by anything. I heald my head high, so they could all see the change in my eyes. Then I shouted. "Potter! Get your arse down here, now!" I hear several people whisper. I guess Potter has shared the news of his _victory_ with his house mates. "Did you hear me Potter? I said NOW!"

I heard several people gasp, announcing the arrival of him. "What do you want, Riddle." I stepped up close to show my eyes clearly. He tried to step back but I stepped forwards. We did this until his back was against the wall, and I was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. It was ragged and heavy. I knew he was scared. And so was everyone else, as they had not raised their wands to me. _Yet._ Even Pansy was staring at me wide eyed.

"You hurt my friend, Potter. That doesn't sit well with me." I said quietly, to add to my menace. Eventhough I was smaller than him I seemed to be scaring him very well.

"I-I-I-" He stuttered.

I cocked my head to the side. "You're what Potter?"

He cleared his throat and tried to regain his normal attitued. "I think you should get out." I stepped back out of surprise. This was not the answer I was expecting. I stayed at that distance, but ragained quickly.

"Or what?" I asked with a smile. It probably didn't look right with my eyes in this state but I didn't care. I was playing with him before I hurt him, like he hurt Draco.

"I'll make you." To this I laughed. I'd like to see him try.

"Oh, will you?" At this point he took out his wand and placed it under my chin. But my smile never faltered. "Go on then Potter...Make me." I don't think he expected this respose. Because he hesitated slightly. It was enough for me to take my chance, and I did. The next thing Potter dropped his wand, his face contorted and he was clutching his heart.

I laughed before releasing him from my spell. "Hurts? Does it, Potter?" He was still bent over gasping for air. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You wait, Potter. I will get you. You know that I could have killed you just now. I can get you any time I want. I'm more powerful than my Father and don't forget that." He tensed at the last part. I stood up and saw the whole of the Griffindor common room had their wands pointed at me. I laughed evily and made my way out of the door. Potter knows that he is not on my good list and that is enough... _For now_.

###

"Draco...Draco? Are you ok?" I asked the boy in the hospital bed once we finally arrived. Pansy insisted that I calm down and let my eyes go back to normal, because I would probably just scare Draco if I went with them still red.

He looked to me, where I was sitting next to him on his bed. "I'm ok. Madam Pomfrey gave me a Potion for the pain. I just want to go." He said weakly and I could tell he was in no way ready to leave.

I heald his hand before I spoke, it seemed to shock him but he didn't pull away. "You can't. You are still weak and you need rest. And I know you, if you leave you will do anything but rest.

"But... the...thing." He didn't say what he was reffering to, due to Pansy being in the room, sitting on the unoccupied bed next to his.

"No. Don't think about that. I will do it. You just rest. Do you hear me. You need it." I spoke, probably a bit more forceful than neccessary but it seemed to get the roint across. "I see you got a lot of get well wished from all of your _admirers._" I elongated the last word in an attemt to tease him, but he turned the tables on me.

"Your not going to seek them out and attack them all, are you?" He asked with a smile which made me laugh.

"No I think I can restrain my self. What did Potter do to you that only Snape would know the counter curse to?" I asked quietly. I knew the answer would probably make me angry again but I had to know.

"Snape said it was an unregistered spell that he had heard of in his younger days. Potter looked shocked at what it did, so he clearly had never used it before." He anwered.

"But what did it do?" I asked. Getting curious. I knew it would probably make Draco upset, as he relived the memory, but I wanted to know so I knew how I was going to get Potter back.

"It-i-it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It cut through me... like a sword. I've n-never seen anything like it."

"I'm sorry. I will get him for this." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You already did get him. Isn't that enough." Pansy interjected into the convosation for the first time. I looked to her and back to Draco to see his reaction to it.

"Calm down. Your eyes are changing. Close your eyes and take a deep breath." I did as he asked and he began stroking the back of my hand with his thumb as our hands were still intertwined. I knew I shouldn't feel that way about him, he is my friend. But I could feel something in the pit of my stomach and my thoughts turned away from Potter, and how much I wanted to kill him, to Draco and how much I wanted to kiss him. _Oh my God! I feel something for Draco and that is... I love him._ He is my bestfriend. But I want him to be more than that.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a sly smile on his face as though he was reading my mind. "No more red. Feel better?" He asked with his smile not changing. I tried to invade his mind. In my lessons with Snape I had successfully learnt how to get in to people's minds but not actually stop people from getting in to mine. I cound not get in to Draco's and I knew he had a guard up.

"You had better not have just read my mind, Draco Malfoy!" I said with a glare. Under any other circumstance I probably would have slapped him, but he looked too fragile in the hospital bed, I managed to restrain myself.

"Haha! Sorry but you should learn to keep your guards up better." He said chuckling. But then he stopped and asked me a serious question. "Do you?"

I was confused at first. "Do I what?"

"Do you really love me?" He asked with genuine curiosity. I knew Pansy was still in the room and looking on at this display of effections. I was not ready to say what I had just admitted to my self out loud. "I understand." He said and looked down.

"Hey, we can't really have a convosation if you're the only one that has to speak." I said with a smile to say that we were still friends, I just needed time to work out if I did truly love Draco.

He smiled back. "Sorry.."

###

Everyday I would go and work on the cabinet for and hour and then go and see Draco. He would moan if I went to see him first before I went to the Room of Requirement, so I leart to go there first, to avoid a cranky Draco.

It was Friday and Draco was set to come out today. After classes I made my way to the Hospital to pick him up, and walk him down to the Great Hall for dinner. As I walked into the Hospital wing, I was greeted with a very prim and proper Draco, dressed in his usual dress pants and shirt. He had his back to me, so I leaned againdt the door frame and spoke to get his attention. "Feeling better are we?"

He turned to face me with a smile on his face. "Yeah much better thanks for looking after me." He said as he walked up to me as he reached me he pulled me in to a hug of thanks.

"You're welcome...Now please let me go before I suffocate." I said into his chest. He laughed and I felt it vibrate through him. Then he let go and stepped back. In all honesty I didn't want the hug to end, but I new it was not right to hug a _friend_ for so long.

"Come on or we're going to be late for dinner." He said and began for the door. I ran out and passed him, before turning around.

"I'll race you." I said and took off laughing down the corridor. I was so happy to get my bestfriend back. It was probably not the best idea to get him to race the day after he got out of hospital, but I didn't care. I was so elated.

I could sence him gaining on me. We were halfway to the Great hall. I knew he was going to surpass me, so I tried to run faster, all the while laughing my head off. I heard him laughing behind me. And I could tell he had caught up by how close his voice sounded. All of a sudden I felt my feet lift off the ground and I was threw over Draco's shoulder. This caused me to laugh even harder. "Draco, you're cheating! Put me down!" I said through giggles.

"Why? You know I'm going to win, and if I carry you like this we can call it a tie can't we? Plus I like the view from here." I smacked him on the back and he laughed. Then he put me down as we had reached our destination.

"I am the legitimtewinner as you cheated and because my bum got here before you did." I said with a smile.

"Fine then, you know I would have let you win anyway." He said with a wink and then we walked into the Hall. When we did many people turned to look at us, Including Potter. I glared at him and walked with Draco over to where Pansy, Blaise and some other sixth years were sitting.

"Draco how are you feeling?" Blaise asked his friend.

"Well considering this one here," He pointed at me. "made me race from the Hospital Wing to here. _And_ I carried her half of the way. I'd say good." He said. I saw Pansy give me a knowing look to which I shook my head at. I knew what she was thinking, and it was not the case. Draco and I had not expressed our undying love for eachother and most of all we were not a couple.

"Emilly! Why did you do that?" Blaise asked his face deadly serious. Several of the people that were sitting with us laughed. I don't blame them Blaise was acting like Draco's mother.

"Blaise, it was a good pick me up. Look he looks happy and is practially glowing. Plus I didn't _make _him carry me!" I said while pushing Draco lightly.

Nott was across the table from me and I could tell he was looking beyond me. "Hey, Emilly? Why are all of the Griffindorks giving you death glares?" I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was true, many of them were. I assume the ones that weren't were not in the comman room when I threatened Potter. I gave them a smile. When I did this most looked scared and others intensified their glares.

I turned back to Nott and replied. "It's because I gave Harry Potter the 'death glare'." I placed air quotes around the last part and winked at Pansy because she new what I was talking about.

Not long later I recieved a tap on my shoulder. I knew it couldn't be Potter because the boys in front of me didn't tense up, and I don't think he would be that stupid to anyway. I turned around and was greeted by the ever so chearful Professor Slughorn. "Miss Riddle. How are you?" He asked with his annoying non-wavering smile. I returned a fake smile to him, but I don't think he noticed.

"I'm very well, Sir. Are you?" I replied in a voice sweet like sugar.

"Very good. Very good." He said. "You see I wanted to know if you would like to come to a small Christmas party, for a few students? You'd be welcome too Mr Zabini." He adressed Blaise but seemed to ignore the rest of the group. _Why is he asking me? I thought he didn't like me. Well he rarely acknowledged me. I don't think this man was capable of disliking people._

"Who else would be going to this party? Other than Blaise."

"Well Mr. McClaggen is going, Mr Bleby, Miss Granger, Mr Potter and some others that I can't think of off the top of my head." _Potter, this could be interesting._

"I'd love to go, Sir. When and where is it. I'm sure you'll go won't you Blaise?" I said and recieved a nod from the boy across the table.

"Good. It will be this Saturday in my office. I'm happy that you, you both, accepted my invitation." He said and walked away to another Slytherin further down the table. He probably wanted to ask him if he would go.

"Why didn't he ask me?!" Draco said completely enraged. I don't think he likes that he was completely ignored by the potions teacher.

###

"Hey, Blaise, does this look ok?" I asked stepping out of my room to where Blaise was waiting to accompany me to Slughorns Christmas Party.

"Yes it looks fine. Now can we-" Blaise began but I cut him off.

"Just fine! Just fine! Great now I've got to go and change." I was joking but Blaise didn't seem to get it.

"NO! If we don't go now we will be late!" Blaise said and I began laughing. Then he seemed to understand that I was only pulling his leg. "Your ridiculous!" He said and we began walking out through the common room. We both go stares. Blaise was attracting the ladies more than usual in his black dress robes, and I was getting unwanted male attention, because I was wearing a light blue dress. It had a sweet heart neck line, and clung to my upper body until it reached the hips when it flared out to just below the knees. Only problem was my hair was slightly frizzier than usual, but the boys didn't seem to notice.

When we reached Slughorns office we entered the room and found that we were one of the first there. A watier, who I am sure is in our year, though I couldn't tell because he kept his head down, handed us a drink and then walked off. The drink was in a wine glass but I doubt they would give wine to sixteen year olds.

As soon as Slughorn saw that we had arrived he scurried over to us and grabbed me by the arm to where a photographer was situated and we had a picture taken. _I wonder what it was for?_ Slughorn didn't talk to me after we had the photo he just went off to grab another student. I walked back to where Blaise was holding my drink.

"What was that about?" He asked as soon as I reached him.

"No idea." I said with a sigh and took a sip of my drink that tasted of grapes.

The party went by rather quickly. I spent most of it watching Granger attempts to avoid her 'date'- McClaggen. I was sitting for most of it, because I tried to dance once and nearly broke my neck in my heals. Blaise and I watched everyone make a fool of them selves dancing. The funniest by far had to be Looney Lovegood. I don't even know what she was trying to do but is was hilarious. "What the hell is she trying to do get rid of the spider webs?" Blaise asked, and it caused me to laugh harder.

"Professor Slughorn, I found this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch walked in dragging an annoyed looking Draco by his collar.

"Alright, alright. I was gate crashing. You happy?" He looked at Filch when asking the question. Then he saw me and our gazes locked.

"It's fine Mr Filch. I'll escort him out." _When the hell did Snape get here? Probably during my hysterical laughter._

Draco broke my gaze and yanked his arm out of Filch's grasp and looked to Snape with a satisfied expression. I suppose it isn't surprising. If he was taken out by anyone but Snape he most likely would have been given detention for a week, but I've noticed Snape gives him 'special treatment'. I was still looking at the door so I saw Potter sneak out, leaving his 'date' on her own. I don't really think she minded as she just carried on dancing, causing me to laugh again.

Blaise and I left the party early, because it was the most boring party I have ever been to. And I have been to a quite a few rubbish ones. I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to over take me, but it was proving useless, due to all of the thoughts flying around in my head.

_Why was Draco trying to gate crash? He told me he didn't want to go when I asked him. Hold on! Filtch said he was in an 'upstairs corridor'. There is only one reason I can think of why he would be up there- The Room of Requirement. He was trying to fix the cabinet. But why would he go with out me? _I probably sounded very obnoxious but I was truly confused to what he was doing to it that couldn't involve me. _I'll talk to him tomorrow about it._

I couldn't go to sleep that night due to the fact that I was planning what I was going to say tomorrow, when I approched Draco. I even went as far as to ask Saska what to say to him. I doubt she has any experience with teenage boys, but she was the best option I had, I didn't want to wake Pansy up. I could hear her breathing and it sounded asthough she was in a deep slumber, so I knew I didn't have to be too quiet. "Saska, what sould I do? He is keeping things from me and I thought we had moved past all this." Saska didn't respond. "Saska? What's wrong?" I asked and moved closer to where she was curled up on the end of the bed.

"You've been ignoring me for the passsst three weeksss. I'm angry at you!" She said with aggitation in her voice. I realised what she had just said wast true I had hardly spoke to her because I was barely in the room apart from when I was sleeping. Or trying to sleep like now.

"I'm sorry Saska. I didn't mean to neglect you." I spoke sincerely.

"You're lucky that the housssse elvessss are told to feed every pet." She said snappily.

"What the hell is a house elf?" I asked, genuenly curious. I was expecting her to ignore me again, but surprised when she began to laugh her usual hiss laugh.

"I forgot you don't have a clue about thissss world." She said, still laughing. Then I remembered something.

"How do _you _know about this world?"

"Well I got in the wrong bag once. I was planning on going out with you and your friendssss but I ended up going to work with Edward. He worksss at the Minisssstry of Magic. What ever you do don't go there. Or if you do, don't take me. It isss dreadfully dull." I laughed at this. Saska hates going to places that are like offices, so I assume that is what she saw there.

"And did you see anything remotely of interest?"

"No... but I heard that Diagon Alley wassss raided and the wand maker wassss abducted."

"Diagon Alley? That place we went shopping?"

"Yesss"

"Well that's interesting. Did they say who took him?" I asked hoping it wasn't my Father, because he could find out about my wand and he could confirm where I was. I am pretty sure he already guessed I was here, but this would mean he'd know for sure.

"They sssaid sssomething about a He-Who-Musssst-Not-Be-Named. But I later heard about a persssson with a name begining with a V- I think."

"Voldermort."

**A lot in this chapter. She threatens Harry. Goes to Slughorns Christmas Party. Realises that Draco is yet again keeping secrets. Finds out information from Saska. And more! Bloody hell that was a lot!**

**Ok guys I feel like I've been neglecting Saska so I thought I'd put her in this chapter. **

**Btw no reviews for the last chapter feel lonely and I know you guys out there are reading it, and I love you for it! R&R PLEASE! xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I only own Emilly and any other OC's that do not appear in Harry Potter. I don't know how many I plan on putting in.**

I spent the next few days researching possible reasons why Voldermort would want Olivander. So far I had come up short. First, I thought that perhaps he wanted Olivander to make him loads of wands, but then I thought that you can only use one wand at a time, so I think that was unlikely. Then I thought that perhaps he wanted him to make him a really powerful wand. But my research told me about an 'Elder Wand', and from what I read I doubted one man would be able to make a wand that even slightly compared to it. My other theories were despreate and ridiculous, so I don't even think they are worth mentioning.

I was in the library when I decided to try and further my research by going into the resticted section. Hopefully I won't get caught. Miss Pince was currently sorting out something in the corridor, so I doubt she will notice.

I scanned the shelves for something that might give me a clue to why Voldermort would take Olivander. _"Poisons and Deadly Potions", "Famous Fire Eaters of the Twentith Century"_ (why the hell is that here?) _"The Most Feared Wizards and Witches." _Aha. I grabbed the book and leafed through the pages. There were many witches and wizards in this book. Most of them had accompanying pictures, and the majority of these pictures were very disturbing. The people were pulling faces that were very disturbing, and probaly would haunt the dreams of anyone that saw them. The one that made me feel physically sick was one where a man named Curtis Alou. He was performing a spell that was stripping the skin off his victum. I found the wizard I was looking for. He had one of the most normal pictures in the entire book. But it was his eyes that would have been enough to scare anyone. He had eyes that I sometime possessed. _Red eyes._...

"He looksss like a human sssnake." Saska said and slithered off my arm and onto the table that I was sitting at. I laughed at her statement, but covered my mouth when I realized I was meant to be being quiet. I saw that what she had said was right, not only were his eyes like that of a snake, but his skin looked slimey and he looked so pale that it made him sort of green. Not only all of that but the way he glided around and moved his arms in the picture resembled that of a snakes movements.

"He does." I wispered trying to hold back my laughter.

"At leassst you didn't get your lookssss from him." She hissed, this time I couldn't hold back the laughter that came out in a snort. When I calmed down I read the article. When I saw it continued on to the next page I turned over and was greeted with a young boy that was about my age maybe. I thought it mush have been one of Voldermort's victims, but I read on anyway._ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was once an ordinary boy, named Tom Riddle. "He was a very intelligent boy" said one of his former Professors, Horace Slughorn._

I stuffed the book in my bag and held my arm out for Saska, "I think we should pay the potions master a visit." I lugged my bag over my shoulder when Saska was around my wrist securely, and made my way sneakily out of the restricted section and down to the dungeons.

###

I walked in to the room and saw that Slughorn was finishing up with a lesson. I never thought that this would be the case, as I had a free period last lesson. "Sorry Professor but I would like to talk to you." I said when everyone started staring at me.

"Off you go everyone." He said. I saw the fifth year boy that I scared on the train. I smiled at him when he walked by me, and he picked up his pace and scurried past me. "Miss Riddle?" He said when everyone was out, and signaled me to come forward.

I took out the book. The Professor took one look at the title and went wide eyed. "I got this from the restricted section, and I found your quote about my father." I opened the book to the page where his quote was and pointed, but he didn't seem focused on it, he only seemed to be staring at the young Tom Riddle. "I understand you were his teacher. I wanted to know if you could tell me anything about him?" I posed it as a question but I was by no means going to take no for an answer.

"I am sorry there is nothing I can tell you _and_" He continued when he saw me about to object. "I have a class next period as, I am sure, do you."

"I'm sorry Professor but this shouldn't take more than five minutes. _If_ you cooperate." I smiled and he looked defeated. No one can say no to me. Not when I have my mind set on something, "Ok, so, what was he like when he went to Hogwarts? I know what you said in here that he was intelligent but I know there is more than that. No one is that dull. Especially one of the most feared wizards of al time. Well?"

"All I know is that he was a bright and brilliant boy commited to being a first rate wizard. I have no idea about his activites out side of the class room because he was very quiet. I'm sure he had friends because he was very charming and could alway seem to get what ever he wanted. Not unlike your self."

"Ok, I am glad to hear that my Dad wasn't a loner. Another question. Looking back when do you think he started to experience suspicious behaviour? Something that could later have lead to the way he is now?" I saw his eyes go wide and he looked about ready to kick me out of the room. "Professor, I will not leave with out answers. And you _know_ I won't."

"Fine. It was about his sixth or seventh year. He started to get angry at teacher and pupils alike. The reason were nothing to fret about. Once I thought I saw his eyes go red, but when I blinked they were back to normal. Also he asked about..." He trailed off.

"About..." I promted. And then gave him a look that said I wasn't going away until I was answered.

"About Horcruxes."

"What are they?"

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to tell you, or any student for that matter. I made that mistake once before."

It all made sence. "You told him." I said simply to which he nodded with his head down to show his shame. I didn't think it fair to question him anymore. "I think I'll go now, Professor. Thankyou, you have been a great help." I walked out of the room and realised I was going to be late for Divination. Oh well Trelawney won't care.

###

"Sorry I'm late Professor I was having a convosation with Professor Slughorn." I said and sat down on a table with Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

"I know. You found out a great deal of things. But how will you use that information." She said mystically. How could she know that?

"Well it depends what works to my advantage." I said and she looked disappointed. But I didn't care. I wasn't being serious I just wanted her to shut up before she gave away what I just found out.

###

I walked into the Great Hall with Pansy and we decided to sit with Nott because Draco and Blaise had detention with Snape for not doing the homework. We had a bet that if they didn't get detention for not doing the homework then I would kiss a Griffindor, and they said that if I didn't get a detention then they would. I guess you can see who won. I was eying the Griffindor table looking for the lucky ladies I would set Draco and Blaise up on.

"Em? Isn't that your owl?" Pansy said poitnting to Mr Fluffy flying towards us. I still hand thought of a decent name. He responded to Mr Fluffy so I think I will keep that name. It might confuse him otherwise. He swooped down and landed before me. I had gotten used to all of the owls flying around, as long as you don't give them a reason to bother you then they wont. I saw the letter in his beak and took it. I offered him a bit of my roll which he took greatfully and flew off. "Who's it from?" I looked at the perfectly joined up writing and realised I didn't recognise it.

"I don't know." I said and opened the letter.

_Dear Emilly,_

_ I wanted to know how you are settling in at Hogwarts. I have a few trusted people there and they say you are doing well but you don't do your homework. I have looked at your results for your muggle tests and they say you did well then. I assume you also didn't do your homework there. _

_ I will hopefully here from you soon. And I am sure I will meet you at some point this year._

_ Love _

_ Your real Father._

I gasped when I read who it was from. _How did he get Mr Fluffy? What did he mean 'a few' trusted people? I thought only Draco was a death eater, but apparently there is more. No way in hell am I going to write back! He's going to see me soon?_ I was working myself up and I could feel my throat getting tighter. But then I thought that he can't get to me if I don't leave the castle. _I hope._ I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Pansy talking to me. I only came back to earth when she tried to take the letter away from me. I snached it out of her grasp and I was sure I had a murderous look on my face.

"Who's it from?" She asked again and then I noticed I had a lot of the Slytherin table looking at me. Along with Dumbledore's attentions. He looked concerned.

"It doesn't matter." I said and got up and left the Hall, and headed for the Dungeons. When I got into the common room I threw the letter in the fire and made my way to my room. I lay on the bed and it was not much longer before I fell asleep.

"Emilly..." I heard Pansy say. I opened my eyes and saw her there with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Pans." I said and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked. This question bought everything back to me. The letter, Trelawney's prediction and the 'talk' with Slughorn. But I didn't feel as bad. I actually felt ok. I smiled.

"Yeah I'm good. Really good actually."

"Well Draco's outside. He said he wanted to talk to you. I told him about your reaction to the letter. He's worried." My smile faltered. _'A few trusted people.'_ It echoed in my head. He will know who they are, or at least he should.

"Ok. Where is he?" I asked Pansy.

"He's in the common room." She replied and I got off the bed to seek out the Death Eater.

I saw him sitting on the couch alone. I saw many girls looking at him, clearly wanting to go over, but he must have said that he didn't want company.

"Hey, Pansy said you wanted to speak to me?" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, what happened? What was on that letter? You also looked weird when Trelawney was saying all of that stuff. What was it about?" He asked lots of questions at once, and I didn't know where to start. So I just got to it.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear because I knew he wouldn't wnat other people to here what I was about to say. "Who else is a Death Eater in Hogwarts? Besides you?" I sat back and I saw the girls that were oggling him glare at me.

"What?" He said with a look of shock on his face.

"You heard me. I want to know."

"How did you find out about that?" He said his eyes still wide.

"That doesn't matter just answer me." I said my voice raising. I could feel the anger bubbling inside me.

He grabbed my arm and propelled me out of the common room and down serveral corridors until he stopped and turned back to me. "It was in that letter wasn't it? Who was it from?" He said I could see the anger in his eyes, but I was angry that he was still keeping secrets. I thought we got passed all of that.

"It doesn't matter. Who else is there?" I snapped.

"Tell me about the letter and I will tell you."

"You better."

"I will I promise." He said and I could see the sincereity in his eyes.

"Fine. It was from "My Real Father"" I air quoted.

"No. There's no way. I thought they were watching the post." He said. Then his temper flared and he started pacing. "There are all of these bloody aurors around and they can't stop one letter from Him himself." He let out a noise of frustration.

"Clearly not. Now tell me what I want to know." I said interrupting his rant.

He went quiet for a minute. Then he spoke, "Snape is the big one." My jaw dropped. The man who was giving me private lesson was a Death Eater. He was a Professor for crying out loud surely they would have checked his background history. "Dumbledore knows. He thinks that Snape is a spy for him but it is the other way around."

"How do you know for certain. If Dumbledore thinks he is a spy for him and Voldermort thinks he is a spy for him. How does anyone know?" I asked. Draco looked confused and clearly didn't have an answer. "And who else? The letter said a few trusted people. So that means more than two."

"Well there are a few sixth year slytherin's other than myself. But I wouldn't call them trusted. They are a bit dim." That was all I needed to work it out.

"Crabb and Goyle? Is that why you haven't been talking to them much. I've heard people say they used to be like your bodyguards but now you are rarely seen with them." Draco nodded. We didn't speak for a while and then he spoke.

"Haven't you got your lesson with Snape to go to?" He asked. Oh no. Now I have to go and deal with a Death Eater that can read my thoughts. "Well if you could keep up your shield he wouldn't be able to would he?" He said with a smile, so I stuck out my tounge at him to which he chuckled.

"But won't he try to kill me because I know about him?" I questioned.

"I don't think he would get away with killing our leader's daughter, do you?" To this I laughed.

###

"Hey, Sir." I said when I bounced into the room. I was so happy I knew things. He didn't look very pleased.

"Miss Riddle, you're late. As usual." He spoke. "I understand that you know some new things." I put up my shields immedietly. I didn't want to have to deal with this straight away. "Well what have you discovered? I saw that you know about me but I didn't quite get chance to see the rest."

"So... Who's side are you really on?" I questioned. For all he knew I could be on either side too. If he told me he was on Voldermort's side I could go and tell Dumbledore and if he told me he was on Dumbledore's side I could write to Voldermort. I hadn't decided what I was going to do if he told me.

"What do you mean?" He was bying himself time.

"You're either on the side of darkness, or you're on the side of the light. Which are you?"

"Well which side are you on?" I knew what he was doing he was trying to say what he thought I wanted him to say.

"At the moment 'I'm Switzerland'" I quoted one of my favorite films.

Snape looked confused at my statement. "What does Switzerland have to do with this?" Still trying to buy time.

"It means I'm mutual. I'm not on any side...yet. Now answer. The longer you try and buy more time the worst it looks for you."

"I-I-" He stuttered. Not something I have seen him do a lot of.

"Tell me now or I will pry it out of your head." I may have been over estimating my powers of Lengillimens, epsecially when I couldn't keep my shield up for longer than five minutes.

"I'd like to see you try." Was his answer. I grew angry. I hated when people contested my abilities in anything. I focused and pushed my self into his mind. I came up against a barrier. I saw him smirk. Then I pushed forward with all of my might, and I was in.

I got flashes of a house that looked like a bomb went off inside of. Then I saw a younger Snape practacing Occulmency with Harry Potter. I saw Snape holding a ginger woman and sobbing while a young toddler wailed in the background. Then I was on a hill with Dumbledore, I could see Hogwarts in the background. A younger Snape apparated in.

~"Don't kill me.~ I could see the tear tracks running down his face.

~"The prophecy did not reffer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July.~ Dumbledore said. I was lost so far.

~"Yes, but he thinks it's her son. He intends to hunt them down to kill them." I assumed he was talking about Voldermort. "Hide her. Hide them all. I beg you."~ I see he is Dumbledore's pawn. _Poor little Snape. Playing a dangerous game_. I sent those thoughts to him. I could feel him cower back. He was scared because he had been found out.

~"What will you give me in exchange, Severus?"~

~"Anything."~ I had what I was looking for so I pulled back from his mind.

When I did I saw Snape looking very disheveled and he was looking at me with wide eyes. "Well, Professor, you have a very..._interesting_...past. Don't you?"

"What are you going to do?" He looked positvely petrified.

"Nothing. I think you need to work out where your loyalties truly lie." I said this and was about to leave the room when I remembered that it was my lesson, so I turned back around and said, "So, Sir, What are we learning today?" I added a smile to hopefully calm down the man infront of me that was practically hyperventilating.

**What do you think? I hope you liked it. She is finding out more things now, about both her Dad and other people. I cried while I watched Snapes memories again, just to get the exact words for this memory. I hope your reveiws will show it was worth it. **

**I have an idea for her powerful Lengilimens but it probably won't come into action much until the sequel. Yes I plan on writting a sequel. Lemme know what you think to the sequel idea please I want to know if it is worth writing. xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hey! Well, I made it to chapter 19. I am very proud I haven't given up on this story. There were a few moments when I wanted to, but I didn't and here I am. Thankyou for all of the reviews. In responce to one: I don't know what I am going to do yet. I will see what people think and ask if they want a sequel or not. xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I sound like a bloody bronken record for repeating this, but I would rather not be sued. Enjoy my lovelies! xx**

It was the week before we were set to go home for the Christmas holdays. I was sitting in the common room, re-reading A picture of Dorian Grey for the billionth time, when Pansy came up to me. "Hey, this letter came. I thought I'd bring it to you." She said and I took the letter from her outstreched hand.

I looked at the writting and recognised the writting to be Grace's. _I wonder why she was writting? Probably writting about the fact that I had hardly written to her and Edward in ages. _At the begining it was because the owls scared me, but after that I just couldn't be bothered. Mr Fluffy probably felt very mistreated.

_Dear Emilly,_

_ We are sorry about this, but you can not come home for Chrismas. Dumbledore has told us that it is not safe for any of us if you come here. I am very, very sorry. I will send all of your chrismas presents to Hogwarts. I hope you can forgive us. We will try to make it up to you when you next come home. Please write. I miss you!_

_ Love Mom x_

I could feel the tears in my eyes but I pushed them back. I understood why I couldn't go home. And if I thought about the fact that my psycotic father was after me and he would be able to get me if I left here, I didn't want to go home.

"Em? Are you ok? Who was it from." I took a deep breath and looked up to Pansy who looked concerned. I put on a blank face and hoped that she couldn't tell that I was very upset.

"It's from my Mom. It says that I have to stay here for Christmas. It doesn't matter though. I'm sure there will be others staying. Hopefully they are people I like." I said with a smile.

"Oh don't count on it. You hardly like anyone!" She replied and started laughing and I soon joined in.

What are we laughing at?" Blaise said as he drapped is arm around Pansy. Over the past few weeks they had become Slytherin's big couple, and had become the source of much of the gossip circling Hogwarts.

"We are laughing at Emilly's lack of skills in socialising." Pansy said and looked adoringly at Blaise. They were such a cute couple. _I want a relationship like that_! I may have been envious of what they had together, but they were my best friends so I couldn't stay mad at them.

"Yeah I've got to stay here for Christmas. So Pansy decided to point out that I don't have many friends and will probably lonely." I said with a smile to let her know I was joking. She did and smiled back enthusiastically.

"Nah, you won't be alone. I have to stay because my mom is going on her honeymoon with husband number seven." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled. "I don't think they will last long, but as long as she is happy I don't really care. And I think Draco has to stay. His parents are making him I think." He said and I felt a sense of relief that I wasn't going to be left at Hogwarts on my own.

"There you go you won't be on your own. I would invite you to stay at mine but we have a lot of familly come over during the Christmas period so there wouldn't be enough room. Sorry." Pansy said with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. I'm happy now that I know that I won't be alone. Sad thing is that I will be surrounded by boys." I gave her a wink and she and I began laughing.

Professor Snape billowed into the room and demanded the attention of everyone. He looked at me and quickly averted his eyes. Since our little 'chat' he has avoided me and even canceled our 'lessons' after school. Not that I minded since it meant that I got more free time, but it irritated me that he seemed scared of me. He would refuse to help me in defence against the dark arts, not that I needed help that often. He would walk the other way if he saw me in a corridor. Sometimes it is fun to have people scared of you, but when they are scared because they feared your father it is not.

"I assume everyone is here. This is the signup sheet for who is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I will put it up on the notice board please put your name on it if you intend on staying." Then he turned on his heel and left the room. I knew there wouldn't be a mad dash to the sheet, because many of the Slytherins had been talking about how 'amazing this Christmas would be away from this dump.' _The arrogant sods!_

I stood up and made my way over to the board with Blaise and Pansy in tow. When the students that were crowed around the board saw me and my friends walk up the parted immediately. I took the quil that was suspended in mid air next to the sheet and wrote my name. "Blaise, you want me to put you down as well?" I turned to the boy behind me with quill in hand. Everyone looked shocked and scared at the fact that I was staying at Hogwarts.

###

I walked in to History of Magic and saw Draco sitting near the back as usual. Blaise hadn't come in yet. I was greatful that the seats in this class were in three's, so none of my friends ever had to sit on their own and neither would I. "Hey?" I said when I sat down in the middle of the desk.

"Hey." He said in an aggitated voice.

"What's up?"

"I am annoyed that my father is making me stay at Hogwarts." He said and his hands clenched into fists. I could feel the anger and power radiating off him. People alway had more power when they are angry. It was an emotion that builds up, and some people don't realise what they are capeable when they are angry. Unfortunately, I was one of those people.

"Oh stop with the woe is me. You're not the only one that is being forced to stay here." I said louder than I meant to and some people turned to look at us. They were only Hufflepuffs and they cowered from my gaze immediately.

"You're staying as well?" He looked confused.

"Yes because of my Father dearest." I spoke with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "So shut up and suck it up. At least you are not being forced to stay here by the Great Albus Dumbledore." I saw him flinch at the name. I knew the time for him to murder said wizard was fastly approaching, but I didn't care at this moment.

Before I could go on with my rant Blaise entered closely followed by Proffessor Bins. He is the most boring teacher in all of Hogwarts, but I think it has to do with his teaching methods, because what he was actually trying to teach was very interesting if you got into it.

###

By lunch time I was still angry that Draco had the nerve to complain about being stuck at Hogwarts, asthough he was the only person in the world that mattered. I sat down next to Pansy without saying a word. She broke away from kissing Blaise when she realised I was there.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you are ready to comit murder." She said it as a joke but stopped smiling when I looked up at her.

"I'm angry that Draco Malfoy is such a selfish arrogant git, who doesn't care about anyone but himself." I said with a glare that I would have directed at Draco if he were here.

"Em, eyes." Pansy wispered and pointed at my eyes. I knew what she was going on about but at that moment I didn't really care.

"What happened?" Blaise said and I directed my gaze at him.

"He had the nerve to complain that he had to stay here for Chrismas and acted as though he was the only person in the world that mattered. Ahhrrg." I let out a frustrated groan, and banged my head on the table.

"In his defence he didn't know you were sta-" He stopped when I looked up at him with a scowl plastered on my face.

"I suppose but he should think about things other than himself. Because I am sure not many people stay here over Christmas willingly." I said venomously, but I could feel my anger subside slightly.

Pansy decided she wanted a change of subject. "So what are you wearing for the Christmas Macarade party?" She asked me.

"The what-what-what?" I was genuenly confused. I din't know anything about this party.

"The Mascarade party. It happens every year. It's this friday. You're telling me you have _nothing_ to wear?" I shruged. "You're telling me you have nothing to wear?"

"Well, concidering this is the first I've heard of it, what do you think?" She looked mortified by my answer.

"Oh, Merlin help us." She spoke to the sky and then looked back down to me. "Tonight we will have to look in our wardorbes for a suitable dress for you."

"You will find nothing in my wardrobe, I am sorry to say."

"Oh no. I don't know what I have suitable but I'll have a look."

###

It seemed like as soon as I heard about the Christmas Party I was bombarded with people that wanted to go with me. I was asked by three seventh year boys, one Slytherin and two Griffindors surprisingly enough. I declined all of them. I don't know why because they were all gorgeous, but they just didn't seem like my type. I didn't even think I had a type, but they just didn't seem to fit it.

During several lessons several notes were passed to me my various boys from different houses. Again I said no.

"Hey, Riddle!" I heard as soon as I walked out of Care of Magical creatures. I turned and was met with a flushed Harry Potter.

"Potter?" I questioned.

"How are you?" We had not spoke for weeks and here he was asking me how I was, something seemed fishy.

"Well I'm fine and dandy, but we both know that isn't the reason you wanted to speak to me. So lets cut to the chase and you tell me what you really want." I said and he looked momentarily taken aback, but quickly regained his posture.

"Well I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going with me to the Macarade Dance." I looked at him and began laughing hysterically.

"Potter, you know we wouldn't be able to stand eachother's company for two minutes. Also I don't like you and I'm sure you don't like me, so please give me a reason why I should go with you, of all people?" I said once my laughter subsided but a smile remained on my face, because this whole situation was hilarious.

"I _like_ you." He said quietly and I could hear the sincerity and the innocense in his voice. My smile dropped and I looked at him properly for the first time. He was very handsome and his disheveled hair made him even more so. His glasses made his persona and I don't think he would be him with out them. I could tell he had a nice physique, even under his robes. I am sure that it's from playing Quiddich.

"Really?" I asked with a tone of disbelieving.

"Yes. I have since you first came here. I have tried to get close to you but you seem to push me away, or I do something stupid which pushes you away. But please. I really like you." He said quickly and I was flabbergasted. I never thought Harry Potter could have feelings for the daughter of his life long enemy.

"I-I-I" I was at a loss for words, and I could see Harry's pleading eyes. "I don't know what to say." I said honestly.

"Please say you'll go to the Chrismas Party with me. If we don't get on I will never bother you again." He looked like a little boy, scared of being denied a toy by his parents.

"I doubt that is true. But I think I will. But if it doesn't work out and we can't stand each other, like I think will happen, I will leave and go to my friends. You got it." He was smiling and I don't think he heard all of what I said. He walked off happily with a bounce in his step.

_Oh no what have I done? How will I be able to explain this to Pansy and Blaise and above all Draco. The boy who has feelings for me and knows I have feelings for him. How will I explain this to everybody?_

**Oh my! The Christmas party was something I made up on the spot. I hope you like it. This is to get the romance plot going. The question is is Harry genuine or is he trying to find out information about Voldie's daughter? **

**What will Draco think?**

**I hope you like it. I might not post any more chapters until I come back off my holiday. Sorry. I go on Saturday and don't come back for 2 weeks I might post another before I go but here is the warning.**

**Please leave me a review. I hope you liked it! xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey, I am sorry I haven't updated in ages but from now on I will try to update every friday or Saturday. I hope you can forgive me and that you are still reading. I have been doing a lot for my A-levels but I will try to make time to do my fanfictions because I know all you people want to know what happens. Please forgive me and leave me a review to moan about how lazy I am, it might make me write more. ;) xxx**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry but during my absence I was un able to aquire the rights to Harry Potter, to my dismay. Therefore all of the characters, places and anything else I name, that appears in the book, are property of J K Rowling. Although my OC's are MY property! So hand off before I shoot you! Haha only joking! (Or am I?) ;)**

I was getting ready for the Mascarade Party, in a dress that Pansy and I had snuck out to get, when I realised that I didn't know how I was going to explain Harry Potter waiting outside for me to everyone. I had put off telling people because in all honesty I was embarassed because I was afraid my house mates were going to judge me on a decision I made on a complete whim.

"Hey are you ready?" Pansy said and stepped out of the bathroom in to our room. Her emerald green floor lenth dress was clingging to her figure in just the right way to make her look even more attractive than she already was. Her hair was twisted on her head in such an elabourate design it should be classed as art work.

"Oh my gosh you look amazing." I said utterly flabberghasted. Pansy smiled and twirled so I could see the open back of her dress. When I regained my voice I answered her question. "Erm, yeah almost. Can you please help me with this stupid corset. Why women _chose_ to wear these in the past I will never know." I turned and Pansy began tying me into my dress.

###

"I can't believe you won't tell me who you're going with." Pansy said when we were walking to the common room. I had told her I was going with someone, but I couldn't give specifics because I didn't want to hear her have a go at me.

"You'll see soon enough." I said mysteriously.

"As long as it's not a Griffindor." I gave her a look to say that it was. "No! No! No! You can NOT go with a Griffindor." She looked so disappointed but then her expression suddenly changed, and all of a sudden she was smilling. "Actually, it might be good you going with a Griffindor. It will show you have control over the whole school." She gave her best evil laugh.

"Yeah you need to work on your evil laugh." I said and we both were laughing as we entered the common room. There were only a few people there and most of them were boys waiting to escort their dates. As we entered all eyes went to us. On most of the boy's faces were looks of longing and lust while the others wore expressions of jelousy, which were probably meant to be directed at the ones that were taking us. Luckly they couldn't see my date as he was not in here, if they could see him they would probably kill him.

Pansy walked towards Blaise and kissed him lightly. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. It was so cute that they could communicate with minimal words.

I saw Draco and walked over to him to get away from the two love birds. He was wearing an all black suit with a red tie. His robes were also black and they contrasted with his pale hair and complection beautifully. "Hey, you." I said and poked him in the back so he would turn around and talk to me. When he did I smilled up at him.

As he looked at me and his eyes went wide. I knew what he was seeing. My hair was half up half down with tight curls in my hair. My make up was minimal and I was wearing a black lace mask. My dress was a deep midnight blue. It had a corset that I was pretty sure was cutting off the blood circulation to my legs. The skirt slightly puffed out until it hit the ground. I know most girls often felt like princess' when they wear things like this. But I felt constricted and strangely vunerable. I didn't like that I coundn't move freely. I tried to get Pansy to let me wear jeans and a t-shirt, but she assured me that it would be worth it to see the looks on people's faces. I can't say she was wrong, the look on Draco's was priceless.

"Close your mouth before you start dribbling." I said. He immediately closed his mouth and looked away embarassed. "So who you going with?" I asked and nodded to the red rose he was holding. It matched his tie perfectly.

"Erm... I'm going with Asoria Greengrass." He said scratching his head awkwardly. "You?" I didn't answer straight away, I didn't think this through. I should have realised that he was going to ask this after I asked him. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you got dressed like that and you don't have a date." He smilled clearly trying to get me to tell him.

"No I do-" I didn't even get to finish my sentance because Pansy intterrupted.

"Oh don't bother Draco. All I've managed to get out of her is that he is a Griffindor." I saw the rage well up in Draco's eyes and I shot Pansy an annoyed look.

"WHA-" He never finished the question because his date ran up and plucked the rose from his hand.

"Is this for me?" She asked and smilled up at him. She was pretty with dark hair and a pale complection. Her dress was short and had _a lot_ of under skirts.

"Of couse." His attitude changed and he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. I felt a pang of jelousy at the fact that it wasn't me. But something was telling me that he wasn't acting in a way that one would act to a girl friend, more like that a little sister.

"Yeah I've got to go to meet my date. I'll meet you lot in there, yeah?" I ran out despite Pansy's protests to go with me.

###

When I walked out I saw Harry there immediately. I walked briskly up to him. I took note of his expression that was the same as Draco's. I almost laughed at it but I managed not to. I needed to get out of here before my friends came out. I had kept it from them for days a few more minutes wouldn't matter. "Hey, let's go." I said yanking his arm and propelling out of the dungeons.

With me leading we got lost a few times eachtime Harry looked as though he wanted to laugh, but he didn't. _Smart boy!_ When we were near the Great Hall I turned to him to realise he was staring down wards towards where my breasts were being pushed up by my corset. _Erg, boys!_

"Eyes are up here if you didn't know. And by the way if you are just going to be staring at them all night I will just slap you now and leave." I said and he looked down ashamed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"So... Do you need to meet up with your friends?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I told them I planned on spending all night with my date." I was shocked.

"Did you tell them who you were going with?" I asked.

"Nope. I thought we could surprise them. I assume you told your friends."

"Nope." I popped the 'p' like he did. "I, erm, thought the same?" I said it as a question, because I didn't really think that but it was better than saying I was ashamed of being there with him.

"Great! Will they be here yet?"

"Probably. We took half an hour to get here"

He heald out his arm to me in a gentelmanly fashion. "No you took half an hour getting here." He smiled and I smiled back. _What on earth is going on?! This is too strange for words!_ "Let's go in then, shall we?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laughing. I never thought I'd ever be having a _pleasant_ convosation with Harry Potter. But yet here I was.

"Don't ever do that again! It's creepy." I said through the laughter. He smiled as I took his arm and he lead me into the Hall.

I wasn't as aprihensive as I thought I'd be. _Maybe that was my mistake_. As we walked into the room, arm in arm, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. These eyes included those of my friends and most importantly Draco's. The room went silent.

I was about to tell everyone to carry on with the festivities when I noticed Draco walking over to where we were.

"How the _hell_ can you be here with scum like him?!" He said as though Harry wasn't there. For some reason this really annoyed me.

"How dare you tell me I can't be friends with people?" I asked and felt the power raidate off my voice. I saw Draco cower slightly but regained his composture and turned to Harry.

"How did you get her to go with you? What is your agenda? I know you don't really like her. You just want something, but _what is it?!"_ He ended up shouting in Harry's face. But Harry was not fazed.

"Back off Draco." I screamed and pushed him back but he caught my wrist in his iron grip. I was not going to take this. I pushed my power forward and he was knocked off his feet. But he got up and began advancing on me. "Don't you dare." I said and held up my hand. He changed direction and went to Harry and punched him square in the jaw.

I was stunned, until I heard Harry laugh. "I didn't think Malfoy's were low enough to resort to physical violence. Epecially when it is against 'scum like me.'" Harry spoke Draco's own words back to him.

"How dare you!" Draco shouted back and hit him again. I was too shocked to move. Harry was now on the floor. "That's where you belong, Potter. At my feet." Draco said and walked away with a glance at me. I saw pain, hurt, fear and anger in that glance. I was so hung up on it that I never saw Harry take out his wand until I was subconsiously holding my hands up at him, blocking him from Draco.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed, and he then looked shocked that I was suddenly infront of his set target.

_ The killing curse! What the hell! The Chosen one is prepared to go to Azkaban over a person he doesn't like at school? Idiot! _It is amazing that I could think all of this before the cure actually hit me. I had also managed become angry and I could feel my power welling up. I saw shields go up and when the spell hit them it was absorbed. I let the shields fall. I walked over to Harry and I could see the fear in his eyes, as well as every one else's in the room, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Harry was my target.

I knew my eyes were red. I knew I looked scary. The princess out-fit and make-up was now accented by a feature, under the beautiful mask, that wouldn't look out of place on the devil. I didn't even get half way before Harry had pointed his wand at me again. I laughed evilly. I had just deflected the killing curse, what does he expect to do. I could feel an anger and there was something else, something that terrified me. Something that was _dagerous_. I was next to him now and his eyes where wide and fixed on me. I could feel a smile plastered on my face. I leaned into his ear and wispered. "I think this classes as us not getting on. I'm going back to my friends." I stepped back and patted his head patronisingly and walked away.

###

Well what a let down that night was. After the issue at the begining, the rest of the party was cancelled. I had everyone looking at me with utter fear in their eyes and this was not just because of my father. I heard a few third years whisper that not even he can stop a killing curse like that. Well that's good to know that he won't be able to kill me easily.

It took a grand total of three hours for my eyes to go back to normal. Strangely enough I was not called into Dumbledore's office, but word has it that Harry has been in there for ages. I hope he goes to Azkaban. Anyone that tries to kill one of my friends deserves to die a long slow death. That sounds horrible but that is honestly how I felt.

"Are you ok?" Pansy said and poked her head around the door. I smiled.

"I feel completely drained." I said and lay down on the bed.

Pansy laughed lightly, clearly feeling awkward with the situation. "Well that is to be expected. In theory, you should be dead." That was what made the fact finally sink in, and I felt myself get depressed, and suddenly I was crying full heartwrenching sobs. Pansy wrapped her arms out of me.

When I finally stopped crying I was numb and somehow Pansy managed to get me out of my dress, into my pjs and in to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately to my surprise.

###

I was so happy that it was Satuday. I could stay in my room all day and no one would really care. I was so happy that I had a good friend like Pansy that was willing to stay with me while I wallowed away in bed.

We had been there all day and it was now five o'clock. "I am not letting you starve yourself. You are going to dinner." Pansy said and walked over to my trunk and pulled out a pair of leggings and a top for me to wear. I began laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I don't know why I was laughing but it felt so good to. I saw Pansy smile and then she was signalling to the bathroom. "Go clean up and make yourself look presentable. I'll wait here. Go on." She said when I didn't move fast enough.

I got into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy. My cheeks had mascara down them from where I forgot to take off my make up last night. I laughed when I realised Pansy was stuck with, what looked like, the bride of Frankenstien. I even had the hair to match. I hopped in the shower and washed off everything. I felt like I was also washing away all of the memories of last night.

When I got out I felt refreashed and replenished. I was ready to face the world. I dried my hair and dressed in the simple out fit of black leggings and a white tank top that Pansy had thrown at me and walked out. I could see Pansy at the door talking to someone. It was probably Draco asking if I was alright, _again!_ She quickly closed the door when she noticed I was there.

"Who was that?" I asked when I saw her guilty expression.

"Well...erm... it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. What's going on?" I asked. I was begining to get aggitated because I didn't like anything kept from me.

"Well apparently there are a lot of Griffindors and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs out there waiting for you." She said looking at me with aprihensive eyes.

"Let's go see what they want then. Shall we?" I said with a smile_. What could they do to me? Why where they here? _

###

I grabbed Blaise on the way out. I was going to need a certain amount of numbers to intimidate these people. There was a lot of other Slytherins that came along for the show.

I stepped out and was met with a Red headed female pointing her wand at me. I smiled. "Can I help you?" She was seething and it was funny to watch her face turn alomost the colour of her hair. Another red head stepped up, this one I had met, Ron, Harry's friend. He put his hand on her arm and slowly lowered it. "Now what is it that I can help all of you _lovely_ people with?" I asked my smile never wavering.

The red girl screamed at me and tried to grab me but was stopped by Ron who I assume must be her brother, they looked too much alike to be anything else. "Harry is in deep shit because of you!"

"Language! For Godsake Weasley control your sister!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up you evil little whore!"

I stepped up to her and watched her cower back and stop fighting against her brother. "Now pray tell, how am I a whore?" I asked and raised an eye brow.

I was surprised that it wasn't her that replied it was older Weasley. "You know how. He was in love with you and you treated him like he was nothing. You didn't even try and stop your boy toy Malfoy from beating him up."

"I am no ones boy toy, Weasel." I heard a voice behind me say. I looked and saw Draco push to the front of the crowd. "Now can you please get out of our way we are going to dinner. Come on Emilly." He said and grabbed my hand and pushed past the astonished other houses.

**Here you go. I hope you like it. It took me ages to write, but it was worth it. What do you think? What happened? The Killing Cursemajor point. Draco wanting to know if she was alright? Hand holding (well sort of.) :P**

**Please tell me if you like it. No flames please but constructive critisim is welcome. xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Here we go. I have actually stuck to a dead line. I was ill on saturday, sunday monday and tuesday so I had to catch up at school so I didn't think I was going to meet the dead line, but I did. However, I am really tired cause I was up last night (Thursday night) until twelve, and I am writting this Friday night, whether I will post it tonight is a different matter. I hope you like this chapter! xx**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Harry Potter, however I do have owner ship to my OC's: Emilly Riddle and others. Enjoy! :) **

**Ok just to let you know I wrote this chapter and then rewrote it because I don't think the chapters I have wrote recently have been as good as previous ones. I hope it is ok. :) xx**

Stuck at school for the Christmas holidays. _Its so unfair!_ Christmas is the best holiday of the year. I loved all of the festivities. My mom, dad and I would always decorate the entire house, so much that it looked like Santa's workshop had relocated to London. I missed the smell of Christmas in the air. No matter how much they tried to make the school Christmasy, with all of the Christmas trees and the magical snow falling from the sky so it melted before it hit you, they could never make it that Christmas I truly craved- with my parents.

I walked out of my room, which I avoided spending time in when Pansy wasn't here because it made me feel very lonely, into the common room, where I found Draco and Blaise there waiting for me. Since the incident with Dumbledore's Army they have not let me leave their sight unless it was to go to the bathroom or to sleep. I'm sure they would try and sleep in my room with me but there was a spell designed to stop boys from going into girls rooms. It is like when your younger and you run into the girls toilets to try and get away from the boys cause they 'can't' go in there. They often try to convince me to sleep in their room, because strangely there is not a spell for stopping girls going into boys rooms, which I think defeats the idea of stopping a _certain_ act **wink wink**.

"Hey, guys." I said when I reached them.

"Hey, Em, can you please tell Draco not to sleep out here another night. He knows the Griffindors can't get into our common room." Blaise said.

"You stayed out here again! Draco no one is going to get me when I am asleep. And I promise you there is no boggey man hiding under my bed." I said with a smile.

"Well, if you stayed in our room I wouldn't have that worry, now would I?" He said.

"If that is your way of trying to get me into your bed, it is not very smooth. And, anyway, I don't want more rumours circulating about me and you. There is enough already." There acctually were. The scene at the mascarade party caused many to think that Draco and I were in a secret relationship, and I only went with Harry to try and keep it under wraps. Also the fact that Draco practiallly saved me from the DA and we 'walked away hand in hand' (the words of a certain Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil) caused a lot of people to talk about us.

"I think your safety is more important than what the two gossip girls of the school are spreading." He said and I knew he had read my mind, because I was positive I never mentioned the girls out loud.

"Draco Malfoy, a girl likes to have private thoughts. Is that what you do to all your girlfriends?"

"Are you my girl friend?" He sounded too eager, and I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go down that road with him.

"No, I meant is that what you do to all of your friends that are girls." He smiled and I could tell he was ok at my holding back on being his girl friend.

"I only have you and Pansy that are _friends_. However I have many admirers." He said and looked at the fourth year that was trying to secretly stare at him. She noticed that we had saw her and looked completely mortified. _Poor girl._

"That wasn't very nice. And stop being so arrogant. I'm sure not all off the girls fawn over you." I said and rolled my eyes at his fondness of himself. He laughed.

"Oh believe me, they do." He leaned in to clearly try and get me to fall at his feet, like he_ thinks_ all of the girls do. I faked being flustered at his close proximity and started fanning my face to show my sarcasm.

"Oh Draco." I leaned in to his chest, which he seemed to like and didn't seem to realise that I was faking. I laughed and stood up. "I think we should go to dinner. Blaise?"

###

"Are they staring again?" I asked. I was reffering to the golden trio and the extras, that had been trying to burn holes into my skull for the past week.

Blaise looked up, "Yeah." He said and continued eating.

I stood up. I was fed up of them blaming me when it was Potter who cast an unforgivable. I walked over to the Griffindorks. I heard Draco and Blaise get up and follow me.

"What is the problem?" I asked, my voice sweet like sugar.

Potter stood up and leveled off with me. Well, concidering his height he was actually towering over me. "You know what the problem is. But what I can't understand is why Dumbledore lets someone like you stay here."

I laughed. "Someone like me?" I asked and raised my eye brow.

"Yes someone like you, but mind you I don't really understand why he lets him stay here either." He nodded to Draco. I saw Draco's jaw flex and his stance went rigid.

I stepped in before there was a repeat of the mascarade party. "Well, in all honesty I don't understand why they let _you_ stay." I said. I noticed Dumbledore talk to Snape and gesture to us. "But I suppose you have always been Dumbledore's pet." I spoke with venom because I didn't like that Potter was treating me asthough I was a lowly creatre not worthy of his presence.

He snapped at my words and backhanded me. The blow stung but I was high on adrenaline so it didn't register. "You little bitch!" Potter shouted at me. I saw Draco go to advance on him, but stopped when I laughed. The first time I have ever heard Potter swear. I always have been able to bring out both the best and worse in people, and he was no different.

I looked back at him. "I never thought you were bad enough to hit a girl. It makes you... _interesting_."

"Mr Potter." We all turned and saw Snape who had clearly just seen what had just played out. "There is no excuse for hitting a girl. You will be recieving a two hour detention every night for a month." He turned and left.

"Naw, poor Potter." I said and patted his cheek, he looked seething but this didn't phase me. I smiled, "See you later, yeah?" I winked at him. Eventhough he was angry with me, I knew he still had some romantic feelings towards me, and it was always fun to play on people's heart-strings.

###

"How is your face?" Draco asked for the billionth time as he was inspecting it.

"For the bazillionth time it is fine." I said and tried to manuver out of his grasp, but was unable to.

"I hate to tell you but you are going to have one hell of a bruise." He said with a look of pain.

"Draco you look like you were the one that had just been hit. It's fine." I tried to reassure him.

"No it's not. No one hits my friends without having me to deal with."

I laughed and he looked at me like I was crazy. I tried to sobber up but endded up hiccupping. "I think he had enough of your right hook at the mascarade party." I saw him look annoyed. "I am joking. But really don't do anything, I don't want one of my few friends to be stuck in detention for the rest of the school year."

"Ok. I won't as long as you never let him better you ever again." He said the words with seriousness. I knew his family were supposedly very big on being the best and most powerful, but I never realised Draco felt it was as important as they did. I suppose it is better to say what he wants to hear now, so he doesn't go and try to murder Harry Potter.

"Fine." I said. We sat in silence for several moments, until Blaise came over and sat in the middle of us on the couch.

He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "Wow, Em. That is a killer black eye." He said and I laughed. Clearly Draco was right about the bruising.

"But I'm sure I still look good." I said with a wink.

"Well, of course. It is you. The one that has all of the boys in the school wrapped around her finger. Oh, that reminds me, what did you mean when you said to Potter; 'See you later'?"

"Yeah what did you mean?" Draco questioned. I could tell they were trying to tease me because they knew I would never do anything like that with Potter of all people.

"Oh shut up." I nudged Blaise and he and Draco began laughing. "Are we going to go to Hogsmead or not?"

"Are you allowed out of the castle with you-know-who out there?" Draco asked.

"I don't really care and your not going to stop me." I jumped up and raced to my room where I knew he couldn't enter. He chased me all the way there and I laughed when he ran smak bang into the barrier. "That's the fifth time you've done that, you know?" I said still not crossing over the threash hold.

"Yeah well you keep cheating by running in there. You know I could chatch you if you ran longer. In fact I have, when I was just out of hospital no less." He said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever! I'm going to get ready for Hogsmead and I am going with or without you. I am not staying in this castle for another day. I'm so bored I even did all of my homework." I said.

"Oh my God! Emilly Riddle actually did homework. Tell the press!" He said sarcastically and smiled. "Ok but you better be ready in ten minutes." He turned and left. I shut the door and hurried over to the mess that was my trunk in search of my boots, hat, scarf and gloves. When I had gotten them all on, ten minutes later, I ran for my coat that was on the door and went back into the common room.

###

Blaise had just said something about the young girl that walked past. She was wearing a green and yellow stripped coat, blue flowered boots and huge pink earmuffs. In all honestly it was hard not to say something. We were all in hysterics as we entered the three boomsticks.

When we had taken off our snow covered coats we sat down and waited to be served. I noticed that we were the only ones in the room. I expected it to be not as full as the Hogwarts students were off school, but I expected there to be some locals here, but there wasn't. I couldn't even see a barkeeper. _Well, this is strange._

"We have to get out of here." Draco said suddenly grabbing my coat and trying to get it on me and out the door. I could feel it now. An energy, a powerful energy. It seemed to fill the whole room. "Hurry up!" Draco said and pushed me out of the bar in to the cold, with Blaise following suit. I wasn't going to complain. There was someone or something in there that scared me. "We need to get to the castle! Now!" Draco said over the whipping freezing wind. We turned in the direction of the castle, and were met with some one wearing a gold, metal mask that consealed their face.

"Draco." Was all it said and I noticed Draco had a look of recognition in his eyes.

"Father, what is going on?" He asked. It was a question that sounds as though it could never be polite, however coming from Draco it was. It was asthough he didn't want to upset his Father.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with his daughter." What he said shocked me, but I didn't like his tone. I know where Draco gets his beliefs about being better than everyone from, at least he didn't speak to everyone in such a manner.

"Well, _Mr Malfoy_." I spoke the man's, that I had only just met, name with distaste. Even behind the mask I could tell he was not used to being spoken to like that and above all his stance said he clearly didn't like it. "I do not wish to speak with him. So you can take yourself and your little Merry men away with you." I gestured to the group behind him that had just materialised. They were wearing the same sort of mask however each appeared to be different in some way.

"Ahhh, just like your mother." I turned slowly towards the person that was now behind me. His voice was like ice-cold, hard and uninviting. "So sipirted." He smiled a humourless smile, that made him look even scarier than he already did. He looked exactly as he had in the book. The same pale skin, that really did look greenish next to the white snow. He had the same nose, or should I say lack of nose. He had two slits for nostrils. However the only thing that was different were his eyes. They weren't the red they had been in the picture. They were a pale blue..._like mine._

**WOW WOW WOW! I hope you all liked it. **

**First meeting with Voldermort. Draco and Emilly getting close. Harry hitting her. Oh Lord, there was a lot in this chapter. **

**Please reveiw! It makes me feel so good. Oh and by the way I got the most amount of veiws last saturday for this story ever! You have no idea how happy that made me. Come on lets beat it (haha Michael Jackson 3 ). Gotta try and get more that 551 veiws!**

**Love you all! Thanks for reading this chapter. Next one posted next Friday or Saturday :) xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hey! So I had the cutest review last night, and I wanted to answer it. So I thought I 'd give you lot another chapter. In response to a **_**Guest**_** review the answer is: **_**most of the time when a guy teases you, it is because he likes you. But if he is trying to hurt you that's probably not the case. It's usually when he is just trying to wind you up, that he likes you.. :)**_** I hope that helps you.**

**Also, left you on such a cliff hanger that I thought it was a bit mean to make you wait a week. So here it is! xx**

**Disclaimer: Said it before and I'll say it again. I own nothing that appears in the Harry Potter books, but my OC's are all **_**mine!**_** Enjoy my lovelies! :D xx**

"Just like your mother. So spirited." His voice sounded as slippery as a snake. I was unable to respond. I wasn't expecting him to appear here, so close to Hogwarts. I thought I was safe. _But none of us are... not really_. "Shall we." He held out his arm, and gestured to the door that Draco had just ushered me out of.

I regained my voice quickly. I was _not_ going anywhere with one of the 'most feared wizards of all time', I wasn't that stupid. "No. As I told your minions, I do not wish to speak to you." I sounded so formal, but I think it was the way he spoke and acted that made everyone act this way.

"You _will_ go inside now!" He bellowed. _Wow, Mr Mood-swing!_ Ha! Now I know where my strange personality disorder comes from.

"No." I said simply and calmly, to which the people behind me let out an audiable gasp. I suppose he is someone that no one disobeys, but I doubt he could do anything to me.

"How wrong you are, little girl." _Damn! Sheilds up!_ I felt him being pushed out of my head. He raised his wand so fast I didn't even have time to react. "Crucio!" He shouted and the spell hit me with so much force it knocked me back. It felt strange. It didn't hurt like I read the spell was supposed to, but it didn't feel good. It was like a dull ache. I stood up and brushed the snow from my coat in what seemed like slow motion because my body ached to move fast.

I saw His eyes go wide. He still hadn't removed the spell. But when he realised it wasn't having the designed effect he lowered his wand and laughed. "Well, I knew you were powerful, but I never realised you were this powerful."

"Yeah, well, I'm full of mystery." I said clearly, now the ache had gone I could move properly. He laughed again.

"You are so much like me and your mother. Probably not the best combination of people." I had never taken note of his refference to my 'mother' before, but this time I did. I was about to say something about it, but he cut me off. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about your education. Why are you so uninterested? I don't know who you got that off. I was the top of the class and your mother wasn't too far behind."

"Who is my mother?" I said bluntly.

"She was my Ravenclaw. Now answer the question?" He said cryptically.

"Erg! Your so difficult!" I said to which he laughed and waited for his answer. "I have better things to do than do homework. Don't worry I never fall behind." I said mocking him as a parental figure.

"I never thought you would. But the fact of the matter is, you could be the top of your classes and your not." He said.

"I think that Granger needs that place more than me. I'll just stick to skiving off and getting good grades at the end, alright?" I said annoyed. _No one tries to be-little me like that, not even my Father!_ "I'm going back to the castle, ok?" I didn't wait for his answer, I just pushed past him and walked down the road. When I turned around Voldie was talking with Draco. I wasn't going to wait for them to stop speaking so I just carried on walking up to the castle.

###

Draco and Blaise never got back until half an hour after I did. I was angry that I had been left alone because _my dad_ wanted to talk to Draco.

"I can't believe you said that to the Dark Lord." Draco said and plonked down next to me on the couch I was sitting on in the common room.

"Yeah! That was bad ass!" Blaise contributed and sat in an empty arm chair.

"Yeah well I am. So what were you talking about with my Father dearest?" I asked Draco and he looked down. "You better tell me or I will drag it out of your head." I said in a tone that said I was deadly serious.

"It is my business." He said and looked up into my eyes.

I was in no time for games. I pushed into his head with all my might and I broke through his barriers easily. I saw his eyes go wide before I was engulfed in his memories.

**I saw a younger Draco, about six, with his mother decorating a Christmas tree, in a massive room that looked like the roal family could live there.

**"Mummy?" He said sweetly. His platinum hair was a few shades lighter than it was now. It as so blonde it looked almost white. His mother had blonde hair and was extreamely beautiful.

**"Mmmm?" She said hanging another bauble on the tree.

**"Why is Daddy always out?" He said innocently. I saw his mothers face change. She frowned and said to the younger child.

**"That's his business. Don't ever ask or you will be in big trouble. Do you understand?" She didn't seem cold, but it was asthough she was trying to protect him. I could tell by the way that she acted that Draco was her world.

The memory changed. This was the one I wanted.

**"Draco," The snake, that was my dad, spoke. "I would like you to watch her and report to me."

**Draco responded with a small bow, "Yes, My Lord."

**"Good now tell me, how is your progress on the cabinet? You know I need it to be fully mened by March." _March? I thought it had to be done by June. We only have three months?_

**"I think I have almost mended it. In fact, I have had the help of your daughter. She is a very powerful witch. I probaly wouldn't have gotten this far with out her help." He said. _Traitor! I thought he was my friend. He said he was never going to tell Him about my aiding him with the cabinet._

**"I know she is." He said with a wry smile. _Creep!_

The memory changed. I was about to withdraw from his head, but the memory had already started and it looked interesting.

**Blaise and Draco were in their room. Draco was pacing around. "She's impossible! I do one thing and we're friends, I do something wrong and she hates me!" I knew they must be talking about me, because no other girl acts like that towards Draco.

**"You've got it for her, bad." Blaise said and laughed. "The big, bad Draco Malfoy has finally fell for a girl. Are you going to ask her to the mascarade party?" Blasie smiled and winked.

**"I can't I told Astoria I'd go with her." He said and looked depressed at the situation.

**"Why, if you like Emilly?" Blasie asked, and Draco sighed and fell on to his bed.

**"I don't know. I don't like Astoria like that, but we've been friends since we were four, and I thought it wouldn't be too bad. Plus Emilly has been asked by nearly every boy in the school and she's said no. Why would she say yes to me? She doesn't even know how she feels about _us_ yet." He looked exasperated.

The memory ended and I left his head. I looked at him and felt my throat tighten. I felt so bad that I had not figured out my feelings yet. I could feel my eyes water and I ran to my room before anyone saw me cry.

###

I cried for two hours straight. Draco and Blaise stayed outside my door for the whole time. I don't know when they left becuase I fell asleep from crying so much. When I woke up I thought it must have been late morning and I still felt very guilty, but I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I had to go out into the world at some point, it might as well be now.

I got dressed in jeans and a hoodie and headed for the door. I opened it and was met with Draco almost falling in my door frame. He couldn't get through the door because of the spell. He had clearly slept outside of my room all night. He woke up immedietly when I opened the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked, standing up. I knew he knew what I saw, and he was probably trying to read my mind, but I had my shields up and I knew they couldn't be penetrated. "Your getting good at that." He said trying to break the awkwardness between us.

"Yep. Been practicing." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry you saw all of that but-" I held up my hand to stop him from talking.

"It's fine." It wasn't but I didn't want him to feel bad, he had enough to deal with already. "Is breakfast still on?" I asked trying to go on to a subject that was easier to talk about. He looked at his watch.

Draco laughed and I felt a little bit better. "You've got to be joking its nearly two. But luckily lunch will have just started. Come on." He said. I walked out of my room and then took note of the fact that he was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday.

"I am not going anywhere until you go and get changed. I said and smiled. It wasn't as awkward as it had been before. In fact, we seemed to be acting asthough nothing had happened. But it had, nothing would ever be the same between us.

"Yeah, alright. I could use a shower as well."

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but..." I smiled to let him know I was joking. He nudged my arm.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes." I nodded and he left to go to his room.

###

_It's christmas! Presents! I'm so excited! _I thought as I got out of my bed. I ran down to the boys room and jumped on the first bed, where Draco was fast asleep. I jumped up and down like I aways did to my parents on Christmas. "Get up, get up, GET UP!" I screamed while jumping. "It's Christmas." He moved to get out of bed groggily and I jumped on to the next bed. "Blaise! Get up! I want to go and open presents!"

"Oh God! You sound like a four year old." Draco said from across the room. I just realised he slept shirt less. "Like what you see?" He said and I realised I was staring. I stuck out my tounge and he chuckled and grabbed a black t-shirt from his chest of draws.

"Blaise. Your worse than me to wake up!" I said and I heard a muffle laugh from the blankets. "If you don't get up now I will open all of your presents." He popped his head out and smiled.

"I hope you like mens underwear, because that is likely what my Grandma got me. " I wrinkled my nose, and both boy laughed.

I was suddenly picked up off Blaise's bed. "Draco! Put me down." I screamed as he lifted me over his shoulder and walked me down to the common room. I was laughing so hard that by the time he set me down I couldn't breath. But I soon regained my posture when I saw my pile of presents. My parents had clearly gone beyond what they normally get me, because the pile was huge. At least twice the size of my normal one. "PRESENTS!" I screamed and Draco flinched.

I grabbed the first one and pulled the paper off. I was a big shoe box. I opened it and found the most beautiful pair of black, knee-legnth, leather boots. I knew my mom would know that I needed new boots. I am terrible with boots. I always tend to reck them with in about 3 months and my other ones were no different.

"Do you want to open what I got you?" Draco asked and he had his hands behind his back. I held my hands out eargerly.

"Yes!" He handed me a box wrapped in green paper with silver ribbons. I ripped the paper off and opened the box and stopped. The most georgeous green silk scarf sat in the box. It must have cost a fortune. But that wasn't the only thing in the box. On top of the skarf was a smaller box, clearly designed for jewlery. I was too shocked for words. I opened the box slowly.

It was a white gold snow flake pendant with ice white diamonds. It was too beautiful for words. He was making my decision on whether I liked him or not very difficult.

**This was quite a short chapter but I thought I'd post it to answer the review. The pendant I literally just saw on t.v. 12 Sundays until Christmas!**

**I hope you liked it. This proves that if you review it engourages me to write more. Thanks! xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing apart from my OC's.**

"Pansy!" I screamed as the dark haired girl stepped off the train, and I engulfed her in to a gigantic hug. "I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you." I said into her shoulder. I still needed to tell her about the thing with my Dad and all of what happened with Draco. I couldn't owl her as I was sure that people working for Him were working with the postal sevices and would likely read my letters, and her's.

"Hey! So I take it you really missed me?" She said after I still hadn't let her go. I abruptly did, and we both began laughing.

"Yeah so much. I can only deal with _those_ boys for a certain amount of time, I need someone to have girl talk with. Trust me Blaise wasn't too happy when I started asking him which nail varnish he liked better." We both errupted into laughter again, which intensified when Blaise and Draco walked over.

"Talking about us? Or are we really that funny looking?" Blaise said.

"Well I know you're funny looking, but I most certainly am not." Draco said looking genuenly appaled at Blaise's comment on his looks.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said and began laughing with Pansy again as we headed back up to the castle. This was the first time I'd been to Hogsmeade since the 'daddy issue', but I wasn't scared to go there, I just didn't want the chance of running into him or one of his henchmen. However I really wanted to greet Pansy back after Christmas.

"So what have I missed? You three didn't get it on, and you feel bad so you want to soften me up with a girls night in, right?" Pansy said jokingly.

"No, don't worry. But I still want a girl's night in. We don't have to be in school until Monday so we can do it tonight." I replied.

"Girls night in? Are you fed up of being with us, Em?" Draco said.

"In short - yes." I said and smiled angelicly to let him know I was joking.

When we arrived at the entrance to the castle we were greeted with stares. _Oh, boy. I have NOT missed this. I bet they are still annoyed about the mascarade thingy._ In all honesty, being with my friends, without most of the school being there, had made me almost forget about it.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I said glaring at the group staring at me. Then out of no where a boy, that seemed to be either one or two years below me, jumped out and _took my picture!_ "For God's sake it is just an expression!" I shouted at him and he looked petrified. I linked my arms through Pansy's and pushed past the crowd and headed towards our common room.

When we arrived I plonked down on the leather arm chair, exasperated. "Vultures! The bloody lot of them!" I hadn't realised I raised my voice until several first years cowered away.

"Don't worry, this is Hogwarts we go through gossip about as quick as we go through defence against the dark arts teachers. And by the way since first year we have had six." I felt my eyes bulge at this statistic.

"What happened to them?" I asked curious.

"Died, lost his mind, resigned, impersonation, fired and then there's Snape." She ticked the list of teachers off on her fingers.

"Impersonation?" This was the one that had confused me.

"Yeah, a death eater pretended to be Auror Alastor Moody." Blaise said from beind me.

"What the hell is wrong with this school don't they check people before they let them teach?!" I said out raged and was shocked when Draco laughed and sat down next to Blaise.

"That one's not even the worst. First year Voldermort was hiding underneath the DADA teachers turbin." He said and all of them errupted into hysterics. I have to admit it was quite a funny way to put it, but the seriousness of the matter out weighs that fact.

"This school sounds more dangerous than being out there in the real world. The safest place in Britain? Yeah, right!" I said rolling my eyes, and every one stopped laughing immediately.

"It is the safest place, because of Dumbledore." Pansy said seriously. I saw Draco looked down at the thought of his future kill.

Luckily for Draco, Blaise jumped in, " I think we should be going to dinner." He said and took Pansy's hand and moved towards the door, leaving Draco and I to follow awkwardly behind.

###

"I see Potter's back." Draco commented and motioned to the table behind me with his head. I had purposely sat that way so I didn't run the risk of seeing Potter or his pathetic friends.

I dropped my fork dramatically, "Thankyou for ruining my dinner with that comment Draco. It was much appreciated." I said sarcastically.

"I hate to ruin it further, but it seems that he along with his incolent red headed friend seems to be headed this way." I didn't even bother to look up when Blaise said this. I listened to the foot steps of my foe and waited until he was right behind me before I spoke.

"Don't even think about touching my with your filthy hands, Potter. You know what happened the last time." I said and heard and idiotic comment by none other than Weasley in responce.

"She has eyes in the back of her head." He wispered. I turned at this to face him.

"No, Weasley, but she does have _very_ good hearing." I reffered to myself in the third person. Weasley looked momentarily shocked but when he regained his posture he sent me a rather pathetic glare. I laughed and turned to Potter. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr Potter. Or are you just insistant on ruining my meal with your presence?"

"No. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened... you know." I heard gasps from not only his little posse, but from the whole hall that had hushed to hear this conversation. Clearly no one was expecting that, including me, but I was not one to be at a loss for words often.

"I am ever so sorry, but when it comes to myself being almost _killed_, I think it requires a bit more than an 'I'm sorry'." I said. I probably sounded like a complete bitch, but I was still annoyed at what had happened at the party so I didn't particularly care.

"What do you expect me to do?!" He said half shouting, half pleading.

"Nothing, Harry. She's not worth it." Girl ginger said, obviously appaled that Harry would even care.

"Shut up Weasley! And now that you mention it. I want you to get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness. Prove to me you really want it, and then we shall see if your worthy of it." I expected to have them walk away from me, maybe even slap me, but I was not expecting him to get on his hands and knees and beg.

"Emilly Riddle. Please forgive me-" I felt my eyes widen at the sight of him there.

"Harry get up, you're making a scene." Ron said, trying to yank his friend up off the floor.

"No, Ron! I need her." He snapped at him and then turned back to me. "I love you. Please forgive m-" He never got the last word out as he was slammed to the floor by none other than my other suitor: Draco Malfoy.

He pinned him against the floor and growled in his face. "Don't you _ever_ say that again, Potter."

"Who are you to talk! You say that to every girl you see, just to try and get into their knickers!" Harry growled back.

_Smack!_ Draco's fist hit Harry square in the jaw. _God, it's like the mascarade party all over again._ Exept this time Harry fought back. I saw him head-butt Draco in the nose and watched as blood splattered down his face. They landed a few more blows on each other before I called it to an end.

"Enough!" I screamed above the cheers for both sides. Everyone immediately stopped and backed away to let me through, as I had just been pushed back and away from the fight._ Why, the hell, are the teachers just sitting there doing nothing about this?_ "Now, you two-" I pointed at Harry and Draco. "-up! What, on Earth, do you think you are doing?"

"Admitting something that I have been trying to deny to myself." Harry proffessed.

"Shut up, Potter." I retorted. "You have no idea how you feel, and don't say you do because you don't. You must be mental for being in love with a girl that almost killed you and you almost killed. That's ridiculous!" I said, and then turned on Draco. "I don't care if you don't like him or what he has got to say, but fighting him won't help matters, will it?" I saw him look down. "And all of you. Why is it that in every school, magical or muggle, all anyone is really interested in is a fight?" I saw everyone start edging away.

I heard someone clapping from the general direction of the staff table and looked. It was Professor Trelawney. "Yes, my Dear. There is still hope." I furrowed my brow in complete confusion, and was about to ask what she was blabbing on about but Snape decided to stand up and speak.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy please make your way to the hospital wing and when you have been properly mended you will return to my class room where you will be serving detention every night for a month." His word was clearly final as Draco and Harry left immediately.

###

"What was that for?!" Draco exclaimed, as I slapped him incredibly hard after he had returned from his detention.

"For being a bloody idiot! What were you thinking!" I shouted and noticed the whole common room were looking at us.

"Em, you're making a scene." He said and tried to lead me away from the center of the room, but I yanked my arm away and turned on him.

"I don't care! _You _made a scene infront of the entire Great hall today, which embarased me, I don't care if I am embarassing you."

"They sound like a married couple." I heard some one say. I turned and sought out the third year girl who had spoken.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I do something to shut it for you." I said and I could feel my eyes changing, but I didn't care I was really angry. I saw her hide behind one of her friends to try and avoid my gaze. I turned back, about to have a go at Draco again, when I felt his lips crash into mine. His kiss was warm, passionate and true. I felt all of his thoughts in that kiss and they were all about me. I barely regestered the wolf whistles and cheering of my house mates, because I was completely engulfed in this kiss. I could feel my eyes changing as I responded to the kiss. And just as quick as it had started it stopped and I was left standing there staring at Draco like and idiot.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let him say that to you in the Great hall, because that is how I felt." I knew he was reffering to what had just happened. When it became apparent I wasn't going to respond he continued. "I know you don't know how you feel about us yet but now you know how I fe-" Before he could continue I cut him off with a small peck on his lips to show I felt the same way.

_ I was in love with Draco Malfoy. I felt happy and, also, guilty._

**Here we go. Sorry I didn't post it earlier. I started writting it on Friday but I didn't finish it. I started editing it last night but my friend was having a bit of trouble and we were on the phone until the early hours of this morning talking. I'm sorry it is so short, but there was a lot of feelings in this one. Please forgive me. Next week I will try and post two or three chapters to try and make it up to you.**

**So what was that about? This chapter was about the romance in this book. I hope it's not too sappy but I needed to put a bit in there. I was going to put Saska in this chapter but I forgot and I couldn't think of anywhere to put her.**

**I hoped you liked it. R&R if you did! Much love xxxx**

**Oh by the way I have decided to write a book of my own and try to get it published. I think I know where I plan to go with it and if it ever does get published I shall let you know. :) :) :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Thankyou for the nice messages. I'm off school now, so I thought I'd write this chapter. I am still not 100% but I will hopefully be soon. I don't know when the next chapter will be I'll still try to keep to my deadline but sometimes I might not make it. I will try to write more chapters this week (half-term) for all you people that have stuck with this story. Much love to all! 3 xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Apart from my OC's. The rest belongs to J K Rowling. As I have said a bazillion times before. ;) haha! xx**

We lay together on the couch in the common room. For the past two months we had been insperable. Pansy even told me we needed to have time alone sometimes, but I don't know if I could ever function without him, now that I have found him. 'Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.' **(That is a Wuthering Heights quote. I thought it was appropriate. Don't own it! Don't sue me!)**

But tonight I am going to have to test if I can be away from him, because Pansy is forcing me to have a girly night in. Two months ago I would have looked forward to something like this, but not anymore, because it meant I couldn't stay up with Draco until we fell asleep on his bed. -_Nothing like that_! As I don't think Blaise would have liked that, and we couldn't go into my room, because of the spell that- Well, you know!

"I have to go because Pansy said she's skin me alive if I wasn't in our room by eight, and it is five past." I said and made a move to stand up, but I ended up being pulled into his lap with his arms wrapped around me in away that meant I couldn't escape. He began laughing at my failing attempts, which caused me to laugh and stop trying.

"I am holding you captive and I expect a big ransom to be payed by Pansy if she ever wants to see you again." He said in his 'kidnapper' voice. I raised an eyebrow at him jokingly.

"You'd give me up for a ransom?" I said and got close to him teasingly.

"Maybe." He said back in the same joking manner. I leaned in a gave him a small kiss, and I immediately felt his arms losen, which I took advantge of. I jumped up and ran.

"Aha! I have escaped!" I said a strange accent that I don't even know where it came from._ Was it French or German? I don't even know!_ I ran for my room and jumped inside just as Draco slammed into the barrier. I laughed at him. "Aww, poor baby." I taunted.

He looked up with his puppy dog eyes. _I think I am the only person that is actually able to resist them. _"It would help if you kissed it better." He said in a baby voice.

"Awww!" I said leaning half way to the door. I beconed him forward and watched as his face hit the barrier. He moved back holding his nose. I began laughing, and soon after so did he.

"Are you going to give me a kiss or not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, as if saying he wasn't leaving until I did.

"Are you going to try and kidnapp me again?" I asked smilling.

"I won't if it is a _very_ good kiss." He smirked.

"You are such a pig!" I hit him on the chest and he took advantge of me being out of my room and pulled me close to him. When we finnally stopped the pasionate kiss, I was left breathless.

"Hurry up, Em. Stop snogging his face off and get in here! You're already late!" I heard Pansy shout from somewhere inside our room.

"Go on then." Draco said and it was only then that I realised he had released his hold and had stepped back. He was smiling, clearly happy he had left me speachless. _Not surprising. That doesn't happen often_. "I have to go somewhere tonight, but I will see you at breakfast. Or will it be lunch? As you never plan to get out of bed on a Saturday." He said and winked. I turned and entered the room. By the time it registered that Draco said he had to go somewhere, he was already gone and I couldn't ask him.

###

"So, Pans. What are we doing tonight?" I said, as I turned around to face the room. I wasn't just me and Pansy in here. It was us and about five other girls from our year, in Slytherin. There was Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria, Scarlett Lympsham and Diane Carter. "Errrmmm, what is going on? I thought it was just us two?" I said looking at Pansy, genuinely confused.

"Well, we thought you could do with a night in with a few girls. We are going to talk and tell stories and dance around like we're mad." She said excitedly. I laughed at her joy. It didn't seem like my idea of fun but I might as well give it a go.

"Alright." I hadn't even go the whole word out before they all started cheering. Millicent grabbed my arm and led me to the circle all of the girls had just made. "So what are we doing first."

"Oh, let's do truth or dare." Daphne called up. _Well that sounds easy enough._ "Let's do the promise."

"Er, promise?" I questioned.

"Yeah its a magical promise that makes you either tell the truth or do the dare." She said and held out her palm before I could say anything else. Alll of the girls copied so I felt obliged to do so also. "We, here by, solemnly swear, that we will do anything people ask us to do and tell the truth until we end this vow." _Wow, that sounds bad._

"We swear." Everyone said and I said just after and felt like a fool for being late.

"Let's go!" Astoria said. Being in the year below you would have thought she would be very quiet and shy around us, but she was quite the oposite. Also, she was very kind and bubbly- not the normal kind of person to be in Slytherin- but I had grown fond of her. I liked the fact that even though her and Draco had gone to the Christmas Ball together she wasn't upset by us going out now. I was so entranced in my thoughts I hadn't realised that it was my turn, until someone nudged me.

I quickly regained, "Dare." I had no desire to tell anyone anything.

"Hummm, ok. I dare you to go out in to the common room, stand on the table in the middle and start dancing." Everyone errupted into hysterics and I could feel a tug at my feet. I decided that if I was going to have to do something it will be better for me if I do it properly.

I strutted out of the common room, in my pyjamas and walked past everyone to the center table. Everyone was watching me already. _Let's give them a show._ I thought to myself. I pulled out my wand and made the sterio play a very hip-hop song. And I began dancing. I had taken a few hip-hop classes with Taylor and Charlotte but I didn't think I was good enough to get the cheers I could hear all around me. _Do what your drama teacher said, 'play to the crowd.'_

When I stepped off the stage/table I walked over to the girls that had seen my little performance. They looked gobsmacked. I guess they expected me to put up more of a fight. Oh well.

When it was my turn for the fifth time I was bored with their rubish dares. So far I had randomly hugged a third year, ran past Snape's office screaming like a maniac (when he asked me what was wrong I denied what he said I had been doing and walked away. His face was _priceless!_), kissed Pansy, and took my top off in the middle of the common room. I think Draco will find out about all of this soon enough, but oh well. "Truth." I said and regretted it instantly, because I saw all of the girls look at eachother asthough they had been waiting for this moment all night.

"What are your thoughts about Harry Potter?" _Damn! _I knew that question meant all of my thoughts.

I could feel the word coming to my mouth despite the fact that I didn't want to share what I had to. "He can be annoying and hard-headed, but he can also be kind and sweet. I can get on with him sometimes and other times I can't stand him. I want to be friends but we can't... I want to protect him from my Father, but I don't... I hate him...but... I... love him." That was it, and it was bad. I could tell from the shock on all of the girls faces because of what I had just confessed. I decided to add. "Oh and if I hear any of you breath a single word of this to anyone, I will, personally rip you to shreads." I said and then put a cold smile on my face.

_I HATE TRUTH OR DARE!_

###

"Hey." I said and wrapped my arms around Draco. I had purposely gotten up to see him. He stiffened when I kissed his cheek. I backed away. "What's wrong?"

"I think you know." He said and didn't look at me.

"I don't, so I think you should tell me." I snapped back. I did _not_ like his attitude.

He slammed his pumpkin juice down. I jumped, scared at his change in behavior. He had stood and was now leering over me. "You! You little slut!" He growled. _What?!_ I was so confused, but at the same time I could feel myself getting angrier. I'm not sure if it was because Draco was accusing me of something I wasn't sure about, or the fact that he was doing it infront of the entire Great Hall.

I pushed him to try and gain some space between us, as his forehead was practically touching mine. It was to no avail. He barely moved an inch. "WHAT THE HELL, DRACO?!" I screamed and I knew if everyone wasn't watching, they would be now. My eyes were changing. I felt betrayed, guilty and angry, all at once.

"Shut up! I know what you did last night, and what you said. How dare you. You are mine, and you always will be." I laughed at that.

"Ouch!" I had just been backhanded by none other than my 'boyfriend'. I looked up and I felt myself losing control of my powers. It had only ever happened once and the victim is... well let's say not the same. I barely nocticed the teachers moving towards us-_actually they were running_-because all I could think about was killing.

_ Murder! Kill him! He deserves it! He hit you! He _hates _you!_

"No, I don't." I heard Draco say. No wait he didn't say it. It was his thoughts. I knew the teachers were shouting but I couldn't hear, I was focusing on Draco. _Kill him! _"I love you" That snapped me out of it, and I saw Draco lose consiousness right before I did.

###

I woke up in the Hospital Wing and immediately thought why I was there. Then the memory came flooding back, and I remembered what I had done. I sat bolt upright and looked for Draco. _He must be here!_ But couldn't find him. However, I did find Dumbledore looking at me from the large door frame at the other end of the room.

"Emilly, he is fine. He has been for weeks." That statement confused me.

"What?"

"You have been unconsious for three weeks." He said and waited for the statement to sink in before continuing. "He is here every day. He comes between his classes, and stays after school, until curfew."

I looked down. I could feel my eyes burning with unshead tears. "Why? He must hate me. I almost killed him." I felt the tears fall, and my voice sounded broken.

Dumbledore moved and sat on the edge of the bed where he patted me on the head. "No, dear, he loves you. And that is what stopped you. Your love for him, and his love for you. Love is a powerful thing. It always has been and it always will be"

I looked up and smiled. I knew I probably looked a mess considering I had been out of it for weeks- _Wait weeks!_My smile istantly dropped. "What is the date?" I asked hastily. Dumbledore looked taken aback by my sudden change of subject.

"It is the Febuary, 28th." _Oh, no. The cabinate has to be done by March, 1st! The Death Eaters will be here tomorrow._ I jumped off the bed and fell flat on my face. My muscle is clearly annoyed at not being used for so long. I was helped off the floor by Dumbledore. Then I realised, this may be the last time I would ever see him. I hugged him, and he laughed.

"Sorry, Professor."

"It is quite alright." He said with a twinkle in his eye, which seemed to say he knew what it was for and what was coming.

"I need to find, Draco. Where is he?" I asked frantically.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." I had left before he finished. I needed to apologise. _NOW!_

I almost fell at least five times on the way, and when I finally got to the classroom, I burst in.

Everyone turned to look at me, and then looked shocked. _Probably at the fact that it was me, whom hadn't been seen in THREE WEEKS!_ Draco stood and walked over to me, as though he couldn't believe it was me. When he reached me he pulled me into his arms. I broke down, sobbing. "I'm so so so sorry." I said through sobs. He shushed me.

He pulled back and held my head between his hands. "Are you ok?" He whispered. I nodded, still hiccupping from crying.

"I'm sorry." I said again. It seemed to be all I could say, and I knew it would never be enough. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." I trailed off.

All of a sudden Draco kissed me. It was slow at first but it soon developed to hot and passionate. It was like our life's depended on it. _I think mine did. Or at least my sanity._

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Riddle. I think you should leave, and... talk." Snape said, with the most care in his voice that I think he could manage.

As we left the room, I noticed Harry glaring at us leaving together._ I wonder if he ever visited. Shut up! You and Draco are meant for eachother._ My mind was having a fully fledged battle and I felt guilty. Guilty that I was thinking about Harry when I was with Draco, and guilty I had left Harry and ingored him.

###

We left DADA and went to the common room, as we knew everyone would be in lessons. "It's the 1st March tomorrow." I said. Hoping he would understand. I saw him look down.

"I know." He said.

"Is it fixed?" I said, still avoiding to say exactly what 'it' was.

"Yes." He replied still looking down.

"Are you ready?" I asked. I knew you could _never_ be ready to kill someone, but I also knew he had to do it.

"I suppose." He said.

"I'm sorry." This time it was my turn to look down. He looked up and lifted my chin.

"I. Forgive. You." He said slowly and I could tell that he whole-heartedly meant it. "And I love you. No matter what you do will _ever_ stop that."

I began crying again. I don't think I had ever cried so much, but this time it was from happiness not guilt.

"I love you, too. Forever."

**There was a lot in this chapter. I hope it all makes sense. Please review it makes me happy. **

**I will try to write a few more chapters this week, but no promises. I have been having personal issuses and then on top of that all of my friends are going at eachother's throats. I am going to try and stay out of it, which will probably benefit you lot, as I will be inside my house and will probably get bored and post more ;) **

**R&R if you like and tell me what you think. xxx**


	25. Finale

**Chapter 25**

**Hey, everyone. I have been really bad for the past few weeks, I hope you can forgive me. But I thought that I couldn't leave my baby for so long ;) . I will try to post more and tonight I will try to write a chapter for all of my stories. I hope you're all well. Love, ME! xxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing and probably never will. Despite my dreams.**

I had been on edge all day. And guess what? It's only lunch! Today was the day that my Father's diciples we coming to destroy Hogwarts and take me-indefinately.

"Are you ok, love?" Draco asked, as he sat down and noticed my stiff posture. I turned, and tried to smile. I knew he was just as nervous as I was, and he didn't need to see me so uptight.

"I'm alright. Are you?" I didn't think that that question was going to make him feel terrible. I saw him look down and did the same myself.

"Trouble in love city?"

"Oh, shut up, Potter! I don't have the energy today!" I screamed a little louder than intended and noticed that many had turned to look at me. "Eyes on your food people!" I shouted at them and they all did as I said. Well, all except for the grifindorks.

"What's wrong with you?" Potter asked and came closer to the Slytherin table.

"At the moment? YOU!" I said, and he looked taken aback.

"Fine then. Enjoy your apple." He said and smirked at the apple in my hand that I was stabbing with my knife.

###

"So what was wrong with you earlier?" Potter asked as he sat down at the seat next to me, in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Who said you could sit there?" I asked arogantly.

"Me. Now answer the question." I turned my head away intending to ignore him until he went away. No such luck.

"You know how I feel about you, and I don't like how you're feeling." He said, and I felt bad for actually liking that he cared.

"And you know how I feel about you. So go away!" I sharply said.

"Just know that I'm here when ever you want to talk." He stood up and left. I could feel the genuineness of his words.

###

"I don't want you to be there when they come. Please hide. You may have a chance of getting away if you do." Draco said as we walked back to the common room. The Death Eaters weren't getting there until 10pm, but we could both feel the weight of the situation.

"I will try to hide, but if you need help I won't hesitate to save you."

"Save me. No you're supposed to be the _damsel_ in distress."

"I think we both know that I'm the one that wears the trousers in this relationship." I replied with a smile to let him know I was joking.

"If anyone was going to be my knight in shining armour, I'm glad it's you." He said back with a smile.

"Awww! Aren't you two cute." I heard the sarcastic voice of Blaise.

"Yeah. Now you know how we feel when you and Pansy snog infront of us." Draco said laughing at his best friend's reaction.

"Oh, whatever." He said and flipped us off. We all sat down on the couch-me squashed in the middle. "So what is happening about tonight?" Blaise knew about the plans, I guessed after the Hogsmead-Daddy incident.

"Well, they're coming in a few hours. Potter and Dumbledore are not on the grounds, but should be back by then. I think you should stay here with Pansy." Draco said and looked at Blaise.

"Will they come here?"

"Maybe. To try and find Emilly. But she is going to hide." He said looking at me.

###

I was hoping against hope that I wouldn't be found, but somewhere deep down I knew I would be. _I could feel it in my bones_. I was hiding in the library. I knew that my Father knew I didn't do anything school related, so this would be the last place his followers would look.

I had sat down in a corner and was reading Dorian Gray-for the millionth time- when I heard the sounds of screams from somewhere down the corridor. _They are coming._ I felt my heart beat raise, because I knew I was about to be caught.

"She must be in here." I heard a gruff voice say, from somewhere amongst the bookshelves.

I could feel myself panicking, and knew I needed to get out of there. Draco told me that he had to go up to the astronomy tower. I was on the third floor, it would take me ages to get up there, but I needed to do it.

I stood up slowly and made my move. I walked as quietly as I could, but obviously it wasn't quiet enough.

"I've got her." A man(?) in a black robe and strange mask on said.

I drew out my wand and flicked it hoping that it would do something, because now there were three more death eaters making their way towards me, and I couldn't think of any spells. My prayers were answered as I saw all three of them get flinged back into the bookshelves, and knocked unconsious.

I didn't pause to think about what I had done as I began my journey to the astronomy tower.

When I finally arrived, utterly breathless, I saw Potter looking up at Dumbledore and Draco talking above. I could see that Draco's wand was drawn and that there were more of the cloaked masked figures behind him.

"What's going on?" I whispered in Harry's ear and watched him jump. He relaxed when he saw it was me.

"He's going to kill Dumbledore." I could see the pure hatred in his eyes, and felt sorry for him. I knew that Dumbledore and he were very close.

I looked up and tuned into the conversation above. "No. The Dark Lord was clear the boy is to do it." A woman said. She seemed to be to be a bit crazy, but in an interesting way. I noticed that Draco's hand was shaking and he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"No." _Snape? What the hell is he doing here?_

I saw Dumbledore look down towards me and Harry, before looking into Snapes eyes and begging. _Begging!_ "Severus. Please."

"Avarda kedavra!" Snape said utterly emotionelessly. I saw Dubledore fall from the tower and Harry scream.

The people above us looked down and saw me and Harry. _Brilliant!_

"Well, well. Look what we have here." The mad woman said. "A little Riddle girl and a boy that lived. Aren't we lucky." And that is all I remember before everything went black.

**Abrupt ending? Yeah well I plan to get started on the new story A.S.A.P. I hope you liked it though. I have an idea for the next story in this [possible] series. Please leave me a review if you liked this story, and I will probably edit this story a bit in the near future. I won't change the story line I just want to change the spellings and grammar in some places. **

**Love all of you that have stuck with me and this story. I send all of you every single bit of my love! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
